Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling (Season 1)
by FireBird222
Summary: The Queen Of The Ring has ended and a new champion has been crowned so it is time for Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling to continue on. BLOW offers good match quality, interesting characters, and fun story lines. This show is rated M due to foul language, violence, off color characters, sexual content, and any craziness that may happen in the future. Accepting OC apps in PM Only
1. Roster Sign Up

If you are interested in having your OC be used in this promotion, here is the roster sign up sheet:

I am accepting teams and managers as well. You are not stuck to this specific template but this information is important to me to be able to write your character the best that I can.

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Special Ring/Entrance Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener)

Personality:

Gimmick:

Entrance:

Theme Song:

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre)(Max of 3)

Moveset: (10-15 moves)

Signatures: (Max 3)

Finisher: (Max 2)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)

Extra Accessories/Info:

Ideas for your OC's (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer):

If you want to enter a tag team or stable, you can use this app and add a team finisher. For managers, customize what they look like, personality, gimmick, and who their client(s) are.


	2. Episode 1: Queen of the Ring Aftermath

**Danielle Rose vs Marisol:**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall."

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she put her arms back down again. _

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays but Danielle doesn't appear_

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_After 3 minutes, Danielle appears on the titantron. She is sitting in a lounge chair wearing a tiny red bikini._

Danielle: "Oh hi Angel. I know that you want to face me in a match so badly but... " _Turns her body around to lay on her stomach which gives the camera a good view of her butt. _"You are NOT worth my time at all so I didn't bother to show up to the building. But I am not a total bitch so I decided to get an opponent for you who wants to get a win to rebound from losing the Queen of the Ring tournament. I also told her that I would pay her $10,000 if she beats you."

"_Empire March" by Dale Oliver" plays and Native Beast walks to the ring to Marisol's annoyance. Native Beast stare downs Marisol as the referee rings the bell to start the match_

**Marisol vs Native Beast:**

Marisol gives Native Beast a forearm shot to her face but Native Beast doesn't react to it. Not knowing what to do, Marisol continues to hit Native Beast with strikes. 1..2..3..4...5...6..7..8...9...10 forearm strikes but Native Beast isn't affected at all and instead looks bored. Native Beast grabs Marisol's neck and tosses her to the other side of the ring. Marisol crawls into the corner and pulls herself up with the ropes. Native Beast runs straight towards Marisol and hits her with a splash into the corner. Marisol falls forward holding her chest. Native Beast drags Marisol by her legs to the middle of the ring. She then hits a leg drop onto Marisol for a 2 count. Native Beast drags Marisol to the corner and then climbs up to the middle rope. She goes for a splash off the middle rope only for Marisol to roll out of the way causing Native Beast to crash hard onto the mat. Marisol slowly gets back up while holding her chest. She climbs the top rope as she sees Native Beast start to get back up. As soon as Native Beast is standing, Marisol hits a crossbody and goes for a pin. 1..Native Beast kicks out by literally throwing Marisol off of her. Marisol ends up crashing chest first onto the mat as Native Beast stands up with an angry look on her face. Native Beast picks up Marisol and hits the "Mark of the Beast" (Powerslam) for the 3 count.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Native Beast!"

Danielle appears in her wrestling gear and black purse and walks towards the ring clapping at the Native Beast's victory. She steps onto Marisol's stomach as she digs into her purse and pulls out a checkbook and a pen. She writes a check for $10,000 and hands it to Native Beast who smiles when she takes it. Danielle looks down at Marisol and taunts her before leaving.

_The show goes to a commercial break._

_Once the show comes back from commercial break, the camera cuts backstage to an interview room with Crystal Waters and Liberty Belle. The crowd boos when they see Liberty Belle._

Crystal: "Liberty Belle, people want to know why you got involved in the final match of the Queen of the Ring tournament."

Liberty Belle: "I did it for America. Those dirty japs have bombed our bridges, made terrible food like sushi and rice balls, and corrupted minds with hentai."

Crystal: _Shakes her hand _"I fail to see what that has to do with this."

Liberty Belle: "My point is that I will be damned if I allow a jap to be a champion of an AMERCIAN wrestling league. And don't think I forgot about her brainwashing that poor innocent firecracker."

Crystal: "Do you mean Sandra Blaze?"

Liberty Belle: "That's right. That poor girl was just minding her own business as an upstanding citizen before that jap got involved in her life. Why else would she turn her back on this great country?"

_Crystal facepalms at Liberty Belle's cluelessness._

Liberty Belle: "But I am going to give her an invitation next week for conversion therapy."

Crystal: "You actually think that is going to work?!"

Liberty Belle: "Of course it will! America's techniques are far superior to the brainwashing of the japanese. I will save her because I am an American hero."

_Liberty Belle walks away as Crystal stands there baffled at her stupidity._

_The camera cuts back to the ring_

**Jenny Ace vs Sofia Reynoso**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"_Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches. She grabs a microphone._

Jenny: "I know that our general manager Crystal Waters is so insistent on having every woman on the roster except for Alina Hindericks have a "fresh start" but I am a prize fighter. I am here for the money matches and the world champion isn't even here tonight so quite frankly, this is a waste of my time. So my opponent tonight should just stay in the back because I'm leaving."

_Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product plays which leads to a loud pop from the crowd. A 5'6 bronze skinned woman with dark brown eyes, dark brown straight hair that has dyed tips over different colors, and a very fit body appears. She is wearing a Black La Rebelión T-shirt with tight black shorts._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Mexico City, Mexico, Sofia Reynoso!"

_Sofia walks out to the ring with a microphone in her hand._

Sofia: "Nice try Jen but I'm not going to stay in the back just because you want to avoid getting your ass kicked."

_Jenny gets right into Sofia's face._

Jenny: "First of all, it is JENNY. Second of all, the only thing that I'm avoiding is wasting my time on a low rate bitch like you."

Sofia: _Laughs _"Well if I'm such a low rate bitch, then this should be an easy win for you. Or are you just a scared little pussy?"

_Jenny gets pissed off and sucker punches Sofia. She continues beating Sofia down until a referee enters the ring and stops her. She raises her hands up and backs off as the referee rings the bell to start the match._

Sofia slowly gets back up and is groggy when she finally stands. Jenny charges at her and hits a stiff knee strike to Sofia's face for a 2 count. Jenny turns to the crowd and gives them the middle finger. She then turns back to Sofia and grabs her by the hair.

Jenny: "You still think that I'm a pussy?!" _shakes Sofia's head _"I will fuck you up! I can end your whole fucking career if I wanted to!"

Sofia slaps Jenny in the face and then performs a roll up on her for a 2 count. Jenny runs at her only for Sofia to catch her and hit a front suplex into her knees for a 2 count. Sofia grabs Jenny's arms in a double underhook position and hits a lifting double underhook ddt. Sofia goes to grab Jenny's arm again only for Jenny to lock her in the "Ace of Spades" (Triangle Choke Hold). Jenny twists Sofia's arm and applies pressure as Sofia tries to fight her way out of the hold. At first it seems like Sofia is about to tap out but she manages to get her foot onto the bottom rope. Jenny keeps the hold on until the referee counts to 4. She kicks Sofia's arm and then taunts the crowd who boos her. Sofia holds onto her arm as she tries to crawl away. Jenny grabs Sofia by her waist and goes for a suplex only for Sofia to reverse it into a roll up for a 2 count. Jenny hits Sofia with a stiff kick to the side of her head which causes Sofia to crash onto the mat hard. 1...2...2.9! Sofia kicks out! Jenny shakes her head in disbelief. She goes to the referee and screams at him. She backs up and screams at Sofia to get up but she isn't getting up. The crowd chants for Sofia which causes Jenny to scream at them to shut up. Sofia finally starts to slowly get back up and once she's standing all the up, Jenny charges at her. She goes for a clothesline but Sofia ducks out of the way and hits a discus elbow. She grabs Jenny's arms and rotates her body over to hit "The Climax" (Killswitch) for the 3 count.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Sofia Reynoso!"

_Sofia celebrates as her entrance theme plays. She hi fives the fans with her good arm as she walks up the stage. The camera cuts back to the ring to see Jenny looking up at the lights with an embarrassed look on her face. It then cuts to Sofia posing on the stage as the show's trademark appears and then the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first episode of Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling. I would like to see your feedback to help improve the show.**


	3. Episode 2

"**The Femdom" Alina Hindericks segment:**

_The show begins by showing "The Femdom" Alina Hindrick with the BLOW title on her shoulder wearing latex lingerie and latex boots with heels on them in a hotel room. There are two muscular young men in nothing but speedos kneeling next to her. One with blonde hair and green eyes and one with red hair and brown eyes._

Alina: "So Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling has started it's tv show and" _Points to herself _"the world champion didn't show up. And viewers want to know why."

_Alina puts her foot on a foot stool and snaps her fingers. The blonde submissive starts to lick her boot._

Alina: "First of all, there are no credible contenders for me right now so why should I be wrestling nobodies just because they call me out. Second of all, I am a professional dominatrix!"

_Alina shoos the blonde man away from her boot and takes off her panties. She sits down in a chair with her legs open and points to the red haired submissive before snapping her fingers. He crawls over to between her legs and the camera cuts back up to her face._

Alina: _Eyes the camera up and down_ "What did you think that "The Femdom" part of my name was just some nickname that I gave myself?" _Moans _"This is what I do for a living, so if you want me to skip a night of work to come to the show, one of the girls on the BLOW roster needs to step up and actually become a worthy opponent for me." _Alina moan again before looking down at her submissive _"Damn you are so good with your tongue."

_The video ends there and the camera cuts to the ring in the BLOW arena_

**Samantha Ramirez vs Shelly Silvereye**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Samantha Ramirez twirls onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Mexico City, Mexico, Samantha Ramirez!"

_Samantha salsa dances to the ring and does a flip into a split when she enters the ring_

"_Keelhauled" by Alestorm plays as a 5'8 white woman who has short brown hair and is wearing a black and silver pirate hat and long coat, black pirate pants, silver crop top, black boots, silver fingerless gloves walks onto the stage facing the left side and holding a telescope and peeping through the telescope with her right eye._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from the seven seas, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Shelly walks to the ring while looking around with her telescope. Once she enters the ring, she takes the telescope off her eye and closes it before looking straight at the camera revealing that her right eye is silver. She then takes her pirate hat and jacket off and puts them to the side._

The match begins with Samantha and Shelly circling each other before locking up. Samantha puts Shelly in a headlock and Shelly gets out of it by grabbing Samantha's waist and hitting a back suplex. Shelly goes to grab Samantha's legs but Samantha kicks her off and stands up. She runs at Shelly and hits a standing monkey flip. Shelly crawls towards the ropes and use them to pull herself up and leans on them. Samantha runs towards Shelly and spears her through the ropes. Samantha twirls and plays to the crowd. She grabs Shelly by her hair to bring her back to the ring but Shelly irish whips her into the barricade. She then walks over to the ring apron and reaches underneath to grab a chair. The referee goes out of the ring to stop her from using the chair and Shelly opens it and puts it down. When Samantha gets back up, Shelly runs towards the chair, jumps on it, and jumps off of it to knee Samantha in the face. She picks Samantha up and irish whips her which causes Samantha to go head first onto the steel steps. Shelly grabs Samantha and throws her into the ring. She goes for a pin and Samantha kicks out at 2. Shelly picks up Samantha and puts her into a corner and then backs up. She charges at Samantha but Samantha catches her and hits an exploder suplex into the corner. Samantha grabs Shelly and puts her on the top rope and climbs up with her. Samantha attempts to do a Spanish Fly but Shelly elbows the side of her head until she gets one stiff shot that rocks Samantha. Shelly slides down and grabs Samantha and hits a powerbomb. Shelly immediately goes for a jack-knife style pin and Samantha kicks out at 2.9. Shelly grabs Samantha's legs and turns her over on her stomach. She puts Samantha's right ankle over her left one and locks in "The Anchor". Samantha tries to crawl to the ropes but Shelly pulls her to the middle of the ring and bends backwards to apply more pressure to the hold which causes Samantha to scream in pain. The pain becomes too unbearable and Samantha taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by submission, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Shelly celebrates by doing a pirate dance and the camera cuts to a little girl in the crowd doing the dance as well. She puts her hat back on her head and grabs her jacket before walking aways as the show goes to commercial._

**Debut Video Package:**

_When the show comes back from commercial, a video package plays. It shows a caucasian female with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, curvy and toned build wearing a white Alexa Bliss-style top with red and blue accents, and silver tights and boots also with red and blue accents. She is shown hitting a moonsault, bionic elbow, beautiful disaster kick, and a cross rhodes. The video ends with a graphic saying "Angelica Rhodes: Coming Soon"._

**Backstage Segment with Jenny Ace:**

_The camera cuts to a MMA dojo where Jenny Ace is seen training with a sparring dummy. The camera zooms in to see that the dummy resembles Sofia Reynoso. Jenny punches and kicks it stiffly. Then she rips the dummy's arms and legs off. She props the dummy up and kicks it's head off. Jenny takes a breath and walks away as the camera shows the destroyed Sofia dummy._

**Danielle Rose vs Marisol**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she put her arms back down again._

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays but Danielle doesn't appear_

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_Danielle still doesn't show up and Marisol grabs a microphone._

Marisol: "No! No! No! We are not going to do this again! Danielle get out here and face me!"

_Suddenly laughter is heard from a distance and Marisol turns to see Danielle on the titantron wearing a red night robe with the top part open to get the viewers a good shot of her cleavage._

Danielle: "Oh Angel you don't know how this works. I have matches on my terms, not yours. I mean why should I take time out of my day to have a match with someone who got squashed last week."

Marisol: "I got destroyed by that beast of a woman that YOU paid $10,000 to face me so that you wouldn't have to!"

Danielle: _Smirks _ "Oh yeah I was the one who did that wasn't I." _Laughs _"You know what Angel I will face you in a match next week on one condition."

Marisol: "What is it?"

Danielle: "I have an opponent who is desperate to get a rematch with Alina after getting cheated in the Queen of the Ring. If you can beat her in a stipulation of my choice, I will grace you with the privilege to wrestle me."

Marisol: "I accept your challenge. So get ready for our match next week."

Danielle: "By the way, it's a Bra and Panties match." _The crowd cheers and Marisol looks stunned at this announcement_

"_Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face_

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring._

**Marisol vs Amber Santiago: Bra and Panties Match**

Once the bell rings, Marisol charges at Amber and tackles her to the mat. She mounts Amber and gives her stiff punches to the face while Amber tries to cover her face. Amber is so focused on protecting her face that she doesn't notice when Marisol is only punching her with one fist while the other hand is grabbing Amber's top. She rips it off and exposes Amber's light blue bra. Marisol gets off Amber and throws the top out of the ring. Marisol walks back over to Amber and bends over to pick her up but Amber catches her with a pop up head scissors. Marisol gets up to a knee and Amber runs at her and hits a neckbreaker. Amber immediately grabs Marisol's shorts and rips them off giving the crowd a good view of Marisol's thick and firm butt in a white thong. Amber throws the shorts to the side and spanks Marisol's butt as the camera gets a close up. Marisol's butt cheeks jiggle with each spank to the crowd's delight. Marisol starts to elbow Amber's ribs until Amber lets her go. Amber tries to get more offense but Marisol kicks Amber in the same spot on the ribs that she was elbowing and then hits a sunset flip powerbomb. Marisol starts pulling on Amber's tights while Amber weakly struggles to fight her off. Marisol manages to pull down Amber's tights and expose her blue thong. But the referee does not ring the bell. Marisol turns around and sees that Danielle is on the ring apron distracting the referee. Marisol runs at Danielle but Danielle jumps off the apron. Amber takes advantage of this and pulls her tights back up before the referee turns back around. Marisol gets out of the ring and chases after her. Once they get to the stage, Marisol manages to grab Danielle by her waist and hit a german suplex. Marisol goes back into the ring and Amber kicks her in the gut and grabs her leg and hits the "Hope for the Future" (Fisherman Suplex). Amber then grabs Marisol's top and rips it off.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber swings Marisol's shirt in the air and dances as her entrance music plays again. Danielle slowly gets back up rubbing her neck. When she realizes that Amber won, she smirks and walks away as the show goes to commercial._

**Main Event: Liberty Belle's Conversation Therapy:**

_The show comes back to commercial and the ring has become "Americanized" and 2 chairs are in the middle of the ring. "Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as Liberty Belle comes out with a microphone in her hand to a series of loud boos. Once she is in the ring, she sits down in one of the chairs._

Liberty Belle: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here today for a very important occasion. One of our fellow Americans has been brainwashed by one of those dirty japs and it is up to me to save her." _Liberty Belle turns to the stage_ "Now Sandra Blaze, I need you to come out here so that we can begin."

"_Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays and Sandra Blaze walks to the ring. She doesn't have her lighter with her and her face is expressionless. She sits in the empty chair next to Liberty Belle. Liberty Belle notices this and shakes her head._

Liberty Belle: "Look at what the Japs did to this poor girl." _Gently touches Sandra's knee _"Don't worry honey, I will save you because I am an amercian hero." _Liberty Belle snaps her fingers and the Star Spangled Banner plays_. "Now stand up, put your hand over your heart, and remember your american roots Sandra. The power of amercian goodness is too strong for the inferior tactics of the Japanese."

_Sandra remains seating and looks up at Liberty Belle in disbelieve. Liberty Belle starts to get irritated at this._

Liberty Belle: "Get up and pledge your allegiance to your country!"

_Sandra stands up and walks over to ringside to grab a microphone and then walks to Liberty Belle. _

Sandra: "Wow..." _Shakes head_ "I thought that you were just trolling to get a rise out of people but you really are that delusional."

Liberty Belle: _Gasps_ "Delusional?! I am SAVING you from whatever that jap did to you. Why else did you help her attack back in the Queen of the Ring?"

Sandra: "Sakura didn't make me do a thing! I helped her beat attack you because not only are you a racist moron, you tried to involve me in your bullshit! You actually think that I agree with you?!"

Liberty: "I AM NOT RACIST! I am saving this country from non amercian scrum like her! I am trying to save you from her clutches but.." Shakes head in sadness "..it seems like this only will not get you unbrainwashed."

Sandra: _Takes a breath _"You would rather believe that I am brainwashed then realize that you are just a delusional bitch..."

Liberty Belle: "You keep using that word Delusional. I am NOT delusional! I am a hero! I am America's hero and everyone here will show me some respect!"

_Sandra has enough and superkicks Liberty Belle. She squats down and looks at her._

Sandra: "It seems like nothing will get through to you so I will give you ONE warning. Leave me out of your bullshit or I will kick your fucking ass."

_Sandra drops the microphone and walks away as the show's trademark logo appears and the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I would like to see your feedback since it will help me improve the show. Watch out for Episode 3.**


	4. Episode 3

**Opening Segment:**

_The show begins by showing Sakura Yuri's concert in Tokyo, Japan. She is singing on stage in a venue full of fans. Suddenly, Liberty Belle attacks her from behind with an american themed baseball bat to the crowd's horror. _

Liberty Belle: "This is for invading this great country and brainwashing a U.S. citizen!"

_Liberty Belle beats down Sakura until security tackles her and takes her away. The camera cuts to a little girl in the crowd crying her eyes out as her father tries to console her. The video ends with a doctor rushing to check on Sakura._

**Danielle Rose vs Shelly Silvereye in an Evening Gown Match**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is an Evening Gown Match scheduled for one fall."

_"Keelhauled" by Alestorm plays Shelly Silvereye walks onto the stage facing the left side and holding a telescope and peeping through the telescope with her right eye in a black and silver gown with a black shawl on top of it, silver gloves, and pirate boots._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from the seven seas, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Shelly walks to the ring while looking around with her telescope. Once she enters the ring, she takes the telescope off her eye and closes it before looking straight at the camera. She then takes her pirate hat off and puts it to the side_

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle walks on stage in a tight red evening gown, white pearls around her neck, and black wrestling boots and blows a kiss at the camera._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_Danielle struts to the rings and rocks her hips. She climbs up the ring apporn and does a sexy crawl into the ring. She blows a kiss at Shelly and then the crowd._

The match begins with Danielle turning around and smacking her butt in Shelly's direction which leads to some wolf whistles from the crowd. Shelly smirks and removes her shawl which shows her D sized breasts. She does a shimmy which makes her breasts move to the delight of the crowd. Danielle gets angry at being shown up and gives Shelly a hard slap in the face. Shelly responds by slapping Danielle back and then tackling her. Shelly goes to attempt to tear off Danielle's dress but Danielle is able to flip them over and mount Shelly. Danielle punches Shelly while trying to rip off her dress but Shelly kicks her off. Danielle crawls into the corner and Shelly gets up and runs into that corner. Danielle moves out of the way which causes Shelly to crash into the turnbuckle and fall down to the mat. Danielle looks like she is about to go towards Shelly to rip off her dress but she wags her finger and decides to make sure that Shelly stays down. Danielle puts her hand into her bra and pulls out brass knuckles. She puts them on and goes to punch Shelly with them but a hand grabs her and turns her around. It's Marisol! Danielle gets angry at this and goes to punch Marisol who dodges by jumping off the ring apron. Shelly grabs Danielle from behind and hits a german suplex. She grabs Danielle's dress and tears it off for the win.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Marisol walks into the ring and applauds Shelly for winning her match. The camera pans over to Danielle who is in her bra and panties and makes sure to get a good view of her butt._

**Native Beast vs Samantha Ramirez **

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Samantha Ramirez twirls onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Mexico City, Mexico, Samantha Ramirez!"

_Samantha salsa dances to the ring and does a flip into a split when she enters the ring_

_"Empire March" by Dale Oliver" plays as The Native Beast appears on the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Las Vega, Nevada, The Native Beast!"

_Native Beast strolls to the ring. When she gets into the ring, she turns to the stage and stares at that direction while cracking her knuckles._

As soon as the bell rings, Native Beast charges at Samantha and hits her with a stiff clothesline. She beats her chest and roars at the crowd and Samantha crawls to the corner. Native Beast charges at Samantha and hits a corner splash. Samantha falls forward onto Native Beast's chest and she grabs Samantha by her neck. Native Beast hits a chokeslam and goes for a pin. As the referee is about to count to 3, she stops the pin and picks up Samantha. Native Beast hits "Mark of the Beast" and goes for a pin for the 3 count and the win.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Native Beast!"

_Native Beast looks like she is about to leave the ring but stops herself. She walks over to Samantha with a devilish smirk on her face and picks her up. She hits one more "Mark of the Beast" before walking away for good._

**"The Femdom" Alina Hindericks Promo:**

"_Sucker for Pain" by Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Logic, and X Ambassadors plays and Alina walks into the ring with a microphone in her hand and the BLOW title on her shoulder._

Alina: "It seems Crystal doesn't approve of the champ not being in the building for 2 weeks in a far so now I have to miss a night of work to show up!"

_The crowd cheers this which leads to Alina rolling her eyes_

Alina: "You people are a bunch of dipshits!" _The crowd boos_ "Let me use an analogy that even people as dumb as you will understand!" _Alina sighs_ "In a videogame do you immediately fight the Final boss? No you don't! You have to fight the other bosses in the game before that!" _Points to herself_ "I'm the final boss and the rest of this roster hasn't even gotten past the first boss fight yet. I could be paddling a submissive right now but instead I have to be here with you people!"

_Before Alina can continue her rant, Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product plays and Sofia walks to the right as the crowd gives her a loud pop._

Sofia: "Wow Alina I did not know that you were a gamer." _Sofia smirks and Alina rolls her eyes _"All joking aside, I agree with you about how you should not be forced to be here for nothing. Which is why I want to challenge you to a non title match right now."

_The crowd cheers and Alina has a look on her face like she is thinking._

Alina: "You know what Sofia...I accept your challenge." _Gets into Sofia's face _"I'm going to show you why I'm the final boss around here!"

_Both women drop their microphones and back up as a referee enters the ring and rings the bell._

**"The Femdom" Alina Hindericks vs Sofia Reynoso:**

The match begins with both women locking up and then Alina manages to get an arm wrench on Sofia. Sofia rolls out of it and does a kip up before hitting Alina with an arm drag. Sofia grabs Alina by her arms and hits a lifting double underhook ddt for a 2 count. She grabs Alina by her hair and picks her up. Sofia irish whips and when Alina bounces off the ropes, Sofia goes for a suplex but Alina reverses it into a roll up for a 2 count. Alina and Sofia get back up and Sofia hits Alina with a dropkick. Alina rolls out of the ring to get some distance from Sofia but Sofia goes for a sucide dive. Alina reverses the sucide dive by hitting Sofia with a superkick while Sofia is in mid air. Alina laughs sadistically as she throws Sofia back into the ring. She drags Sofia into the middle of the ring and sexily crawls on top of her before going for a pin. Sofia manages to kick out at 2.9 and the crowd gasps. Alina immediately mounts Sofia and punches her in the face repeatedly. Alina stops and takes a breath before grabbing Sofia's leg and dragging her to the corner. Alina climbs the top rope and goes to hit a senton but Sofia rolls out of the way causing Alina to crash back first onto the mat. The crowd is chanting for Sofia as she slowly gets back up. She grabs Alina's arms and traps them and then picks her up in a vertical suplex position and hits "No Scope" (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker). Sofia takes a breath and slowly goes for the pin. 1...2...2.9! Alina kicks out to the shock of the crowd and Sofia. Sofia walks over to the ropes and goes through them. She stands on the ring apron and motions to Alina to get up while the crowd continues to chant for Sofia. Alina eventually stands up and Sofia hits a springboard codebreaker. Instead of going for a pin there, Sofia picks Alina up onto her shoulder and walks over to the corner. She puts Alina on the top rope and attempts to do a superplex. Alina gives Sofia a hard punch to the gut and then gives her 4 forearm shots to the face. Alina then hits one more shot to the mouth but this shot was hard enough to cause spit to fly out of Sofia's mouth. Sofia is rocked from the strikers and Alina slides down and grabs Sofia in the powerbomb position and runs out of that corner and towards the opposite corner to hit a buckle bomb but Sofia reverses it with a hurricanrana. Alina is launched into the referee and they collide which knocks him down. Sofia grabs Alina's arms and hits "The climax" and goes for a pin not realizing the ref is down. She stands up and goes towards the referee to get him back up. Jenny Ace runs in and hits Sofia in the face with a steel chair. She continues to beat down Sofia with the chair as the crowd boos loudly. Alina slowly gets back up and sees what is going on. Jenny and Alina have a stare down before Jenny walks out of the ring. The referee starts to get back up as Alina picks up Sofia and hits her with a piledriver. She goes for a pin and the referee slowly counts to 3.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your Winner, the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling champion, "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks!"

_Alina grabs her title and walks away. Jenny goes back into the ring and grabs Sofia's body. She locks in the "Ace of Spades" as the crowd boos. _

Jenny: "Who is the pussy now?!" _Applies more pressure _"No one fucks with the Ace! I will break your fucking arm!" _Wringes Sofia arm _"You are MY bitch!"

_Security runs in and forces Jenny off of Sofia. They pull Jenny away to the back as EMTs check in on Sofia. The show's trademark appears and the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you for reading this episode of BLOW. Let me know what you thought about the story by giving it a review. I will try to get the next episode out in a timely fashion.**


	5. Episode 4

**Opening Promo:**_  
The show begins with "Real American" by Rick Derringer playing as Liberty Belle walks to the ring while holding a microphone in her hand to loud boos from the crowd._

Liberty Belle: _Smiles brightly_ "Hello my fellow Amercians. Last week I traveled to Japan to beat down that brainwasher Sakura." _The crowd boos_ "And some people don't understand why I did it. I would normally never want to set foot in that shithole where those Japs live. But I had to do it! 2 weeks ago I performed a conversion therapy session for Sandra Blaze to free her from being brainwashed but sadly that was a rare case where that treatment alone wasn't strong enough." _Liberty Belle acts like she is fighting back a tear at that last statement. _"That was when I realized that I needed to take on the source to end whatever that little bitch did to that poor firecracker. So I took some anti jap vaccines and put many disinfectants on my body as I could to ensure that I would be safe from those disgusting people before I went to their disgrace of a country to teach that girl a lesson." _The camera zooms into her face_ "Don't fuck with America!" _Liberty Belle drops the microphone and walks away._

**Native Beast vs Local Talent**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Empire March" by Dale Oliver" plays as The Native Beast appears on the stage._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Las Vega, Nevada, The Native Beast!"

_Native Beast strolls to the ring. When she gets into the ring, she turns to the other side of the ring and stares at that direction while cracking her knuckles._

_The camera pans over to the other side of the ring where a local talent wearing a black crop top, camouflage sweatpants, and black boots is standing while clearly terrified of Native Beast. A name graphic appears saying "Josie Jane" on it._

The bell rings, and before Josie Jane can even move out of her corner, The Native Beast yells violently, before moving with surprising speed and blindsiding her with a crushing leaping corner splash! Caught unawares, Josie Jane crumples to the floor, already overwhelmed but her misfortune isn't about to end there as the Beast picks her up, back onto her feet-before performing a MASSIVE Biel Throw that lanches Josie across the ring! Josie Jane is racked with pain as the impact leaves her clutching her back in agony, and she slowly forces herself to get back on her feet…..only for the Native Beast to decapitate her with a Discus Lariat, turning her inside out as Josie lands unceremoniously on her face. The Native Beast picks her up once more, deciding to lift her up to the top turnbuckle. She prepares to climb and join Josie at the top-only for Josie to kick her in the face, stunning the Beast and causing her to stagger backwards. Josie, seeing her chance to finally get some offense in, begins to stand on the top turnbuckle, before diving off with a Diving Crossbody-only to for the Beast to hit her with a devastating Pounce in mid-air, sending Josie flying several feet backwards from the collision! The Native Beast, now absolutely pissed off, decides to finish this, as she drags Josie's carcass back onto her feet, before Irish Whipping her onto the ropes. Josie comes back off the rebound- and the Beast pops her up, launching her several feet in the fore catching and PLANTING her with the Mark of the Beast. The Beast gets up and yells at the referee, "Count 'ti' 5!" The ref, startled, obliges, as the Beast puts her foot on Josie's body. 1….2….3….4….5!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Native Beast!"

After the match, Native Beast picks Josie Jane up and gives her a chokeslam. She then goes out of the ring and reaches underneath the ring to get a table. She puts it in the ring and sets it up. The referee gets between her and the table and yells at her to stop. Native Beast gets pissed off and powerbombs him through the table. Native Beast looks around at her work and smiles sadistically before walking back over to Josie who is barely moving. She goes to grab her and then Dangerous By Def Leppord plays. Katie Striker runs to the ring with a sledge hammer in her hand. She and Native Beast have a staredown and Native Beast looks at the sledge hammer in Katie's hand. She drops Josie onto the mat before walking away.

**Interview:**

_The camera cuts to the interview room backstage where Crystal Waters is standing. The camera zooms out and shows Jenny Ace next to her and the crowd boos Jenny._

Crystal: "Last week you attacked Sofia Reynoso and-" _Jenny puts her hand on Crystal's mouth._

Jenny: "Let me stop you right there because I know exactly what you are going to ask me. 'Why did I do?!' Well I did it because I will not be upstaged by an overhyped hoodrat who was only signed because of her name recognition. So if that little puta is stupid enough to try to fight me, I will gladly beat her ass again. And that leather bitch Alina Hindericks better thank me for giving her that win because I'm coming for that title and no paddle will be strong enough to stop me." _Jenny removes her hand from Crystal's mouth and walks away._

**Amber Santiago vs Amber Bloodshed**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring._

_The lights fall as "Killing ourselves to live" by Halestorm plays and as a spotlight finds a woman with Jet Black hair, Ice blue eyes and a quite muscular build wearing a deep crimson and black leather sports bra and matching leather tights, black leather fingerless gloves and black leather boots that have AB on one side making her way to the ring through the crowd high fiving and stopping for photos._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent, from Baltimore MD, Amber Bloodshed!"

_She Takes her jacket off and hands it to a fan with a poster that says "The Vixen" And gives the little girl a hug before hopping the barricade and rolling into the ring._

The match begins with both Ambers locking up. Santiago manages to grab Bloodshed's waist from behind. Bloodshed hip tosses Santiago and immediately grabs Santiago's head and puts her in a headlock. She wrenches in the hold but Santiago manages to get out of it by punching the side of Bloodshed's head. Santiago picks Bloodshed up and attempts to go for "Hope for the Future" but Bloodshed reverses it into an inside cradle for a 2 count. Both women get back up after Santiago kicks out and Bloodshed hits her with a superkick. Bloodshed steps on Santiago's stomach as she walks to the corner and climbs the top rope. She goes for a moonsault but Santiago rolls out of the way causing Bloodshed to crash onto the mat stomach first. Santiago gets up and runs towards the ropes. She runs back and hits a cartwheel into an elbow drop for a 2 count. She gets back up and runs towards the ropes again. She runs back and goes for a leg drop only for Bloodshed to move out of the way. Bloodshed runs towards the ropes and runs back to step onto Santiago and run to the other side of the ring. She bounces off those ropes and gives Santiago a low dropkick to her face. She grabs Santiago by her legs and drags her near the corner. Bloodshed then climbs up the top rope and hits a diving senton for a 2 count. Bloodshed takes a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding until that moment. She grabs Santiago's arm and drags her towards the ropes. She takes Santiago's arm and bends it over the middle rope. She pulls it as Santiago screams in pain and lets go of the arm when the referee counts to 4. Bloodshed grabs Santiago's arm and slams it hard onto the ring mat. Santiago tries to roll out of the ring while holding her arm but Bloodshed stops her by grabbing her legs. Bloodshed pulls her into the middle of the ring and tries to go for a sharpshooter but Santiago kicks her away. Santiago stands back up and charges at Bloodshed as soon as she sees that Bloodshed is standing. She goes for a clothesline but Bloodshed catches her arm and reverses it into an armbar. Santiago struggles as Bloodshed applies more pressure onto her arm. Santiago manages to push her body to the left side of the ring and get her foot onto the bottom rope and Bloodshed lets go of the hold when the referee counts to 3. Santiago rolls out of the ring and Bloodshed goes to hit her with a sucide dive. But she stops when she sees Santiago crawl under the ring and looks confused at this display. Suddenly Santiago runs into the ring from the other side and attacks Bloodshed from behind and the referee looks confused. She picks Bloodshed up and hits "Hope for the Future" for the 3 count.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber Santiago rolls out of the ring and high fives some fans as she walks away. _

**Danielle Rose Promo**

_The camera cuts to a hotel room where Danielle is standing there wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair and body is damp from her taking a shower._

Danielle: _Sighs_ "Nothing beats the feeling of a nice shower. It definitely is better than Marisol screwing me over last week. She is unwilling to accept that I won't have a match with her so she gets involved in my business which resulted in me getting stripped." _Takes a breath in frustration_ "Well I'm still not going to face you in a match. In fact, I made a match for you next week and once again, I told your opponent that I would pay her $10,000 if she beat you. I know you might hate that Marisol but if you want to play my game then you have to play by MY rules. But until then..." _Danielle unwraps her towel and lets it drop to the floor. The camera shows off her naked body and zooms in on her breast. _"You can admire my gorgeous body just like the viewers of this show are doing." _Danielle turns around and walks away and the camera gets a good look of her bare butt._

**Video Package**:

"_You should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish plays in the background_

_The video shows Angelina Rhodes looking into a mirror_

Announcer: "She is beautiful."

_Sh is then shown posing for the camera_

Announcer: "She is confident."

_The video then cuts to her sitting on a throne with a cocky smile on her face._

Announcer: "She is part of wrestling royalty."

_She is then shown hitting a Cross Rhodes on a local talent_

Announcer: "She is ...Angelica Rhodes."

_The video ends with a graphic of Angelica Rhodes appearing with the text: "Debuting Soon!"_

**Sandra Blaze vs Shelly Silvereye**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Keelhauled" by Alestorm plays Shelly Silvereye walks onto the stage facing the left side and holding a telescope and peeping through the telescope with her right eye._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from the seven seas, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Shelly walks to the ring while looking around with her telescope. Once she enters the ring, she takes the telescope off her eye and closes it before looking straight at the camera. She then takes her pirate hat off and puts it to the side._

_"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays, as Sandra Blaze walks out on stage, lighting a cigarette with her lighter, and taking a drag and exhaling, before putting the cig out. _

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

_She turns the flame of her lighter on again, staring at it with an entranced stare, before putting it out and making her way to the ring_

_Both women position themselves in their respective corners, readying themselves for a fight!_

The bell rings, to signal that start of this main event as Sandra and Shelly immediately start the match by rushing each other! Shelly comes out right out of the gate with a Lariat, which Sandra ducks under. Shelly turns around and pursues Sandra, but the Chicago native runs up the corner to the top turnbuckle, before performing a backflip and landing in a standing position behind Shelly! Shelly turns...right into a spinning heel kick by Sandra! Shelly falls to the mat, in a perfect position for Sandra to attempt a standing moonsault, which misses as Shelly moves out of the way and onto the apron, attempting to create some space between her and Sandra. Shelly gets onto a standing position on the apron, but Sandra's not done, as she decides to run towards the ropes, springboarding off of them to perform a triangle dropkick on Shelly that knocks her off the apron! Shelly falls to the outside floor, and as Shelly gets up on the outside, Sandra hypes herself up before running the ropes and diving through them, crashing onto the Pirate Queen with a Suicide Dive!

The crowd is hyped for that display of athleticism by Blaze, and Sandra takes a moment to soak in the adulation of the crowd, playing to her audience before re-focusing her attention on her opponent. She grabs Shelly and slides her back into the ring, before getting on the apron. Sandra waits for Shelly to get back to her feet, before springboarding off the ropes, attempting a Springboard Lariat- only for Shelly to catch her flush in the face with a dropkick, bringing Sandra Blaze painfully back to earth! As a dazed Sandra attempts to regain her bearings, Shelly backs into the corner, waiting for Sandra to get to a seated position, before rushing forward and blasting her with a sliding forearm smash! Shelly goes for the cover, 1, tw- Sandra kicks out!

An angry Shelly grabs Sandra by the wrist and lifts her back onto their feet, before Irish Whipping her into the ropes. Once Sandra comes back off the rebound, Shelly bends over to catch her with a Back Body Drop- only for Sandra Blaze to land on her feet, and quickly roll up Shelly! 1, tw- Shelly kicks out, and attempts to rush Sandra, only for Sandra to greet her with a basement dropkick, sending her into the ropes, right in position for Sandra to connect with a Tiger Feint kick! The impact sends Shelly back to the mat, right in position for Sandra to leap onto her with a Springboard Leg Drop! She goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-Shelly kicks out!

Now it's Sandra's turn to grab Shelly and Irish Whip her into the corner, running after her. Once Shelly reaches the turnbuckle, Sandra crashes into her with a Corner Flying Forearm Smash, stunning her as Blaze follows that up with a Springboard Side Kick onto Shelly SIlvereye! Sandra grabs Shelly and drags her away from the turnbuckle. She sets her up in an attempt for a Standing Shiranui-but as she goes for it, Shelly suddenly locks in an inverted facelock, stopping Sandra from completing the rotation and keeping her suspended in mid-air, before countering with a Reverse Bloody Sunday! Shelly hooks the leg….1, 2, t- Sandra kicks out!

Shelly isn't done yet, however, as she waits in the corner for Sandra to get on all fours, before rushing forward with a Sliding Single Leg Dropkick to Sandra's head! Shelly turns Sandra onto her back, before climbing up to the top rope- and diving off with a Diving Elbow Drop to Sandra's back! Instead of going for the cover, however, she opts to grab Sandra's legs in order to go for her trademark submission- the Anchor (Cross-legged Boston Crab)! Sandra is in agony as Shelly is absolutely wrenching the hold, bending backwards in order to apply more pressure!

Sandra is about to tap from the pain, but she forces herself to keep going. She waits for Shelly to bend back further and once she does, she suddenly throws her head backwards, the back of her head connecting with Shelly's own! Shelly let's go of the hold, clutching the back of her head in pain as Sandra begins to recover, shrugging off her own head pain. Shelly gets up to her feet, not noticing Sandra getting back to her feet behind her. She quickly pays the price as Sandra Blaze leaps up and catches her with a Reverse Frankensteiner, spiking her on her head! She's not done as the Pyromaniac Princess, waits for Shelly to slowly get up, before running to the ropes and leaping off of them, catching Shelly Silvereye with a Springboard Cutter! Sandra goes for the pin 1, 2, thr- SHELLY KICKS OUT!

Sandra is frustrated that Shelly kicked out, but she decides to finish this once and for all as she makes her way to the corner. She climbs to the top, her back facing Shelly, before she leaps off… and she hits a breathtaking Phoenix Splash! She hooks Shelly's legs for a pin. 1...2...as the referee is about to count to 3, a masked woman suddenly grabs the referee by her leg and throws her into the barricade. Sandra, enraged at being robbed of her victory, slides out of the ring and runs to the masked woman, punching her in the face! The masked woman fights back and they begin to brawl! It seems like Sandra has the upperhand until another masked woman attacks Sandra from behind with a baseball bat. The second masked woman hits Sandra with the bat a few more times and then picks Sandra up and irish whips her head first into the ring post. The first masked woman walks into the ring as the second masked woman throws Sandra into the ring. The first masked woman picks up Sandra and hits her with a Styles Clash. The second masked woman throws the referee back into the ring before both masked women walk up the ramp. Shelly and the referee finally come to and just see Sandra knocked out stomach first. Shelly flips Sandra's body over and pins her for the win.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Shelly celebrates while being oblivious about what happened. The camera cuts to the masked women on the stage looking at the ring clapping at their handy work. The camera cuts back to the ring and zooms in on Sandra's body as the show's trademark appears before the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the show. Thank you to TheDarkRyder for helping me with the matches on this episode. I will try to get episode 5 released in a timely fashion.**


	6. Episode 5

**Opening Segment:**

_The show begins with "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed playing as Sandra walking to the ring with a microphone to cheers from the crowd. It doesn't go unnoticed that she doesn't have her lighter with her. _

Sandra: "Last week, I was wrestling in this ring against Shelly Silvereye and I was about to win that match until I was attacked by two women. Two women who were such cowards that not only did they have to attack me when I had my guard down, they had to attack me 2 on 1." _Stops herself and takes a breath _"Well I want those two masked bitches to come out here and face me right now!"

_The masked women walk onto the stage staring at Sandra while cracking their knuckles and Sandra motions for them to come to the ring. They look at each other and nod their heads before walking to the ring. Once they get in, Sandra charges at the shorter of the two masked women and attacks her. When the other woman grabs Sandra's waist to pull her off, Sandra elbows her head until she lets go. Sandra is about to continue attack her until the shorter masked woman gives Sandra a backstabber. The masked women take turns stomping mudholes onto Sandra's stomach. The taller of the 2 picks Sandra up and hits her with a sitout powerbomb. The segment ends with the masked women standing tall over Sandra's body as the crowd boos._

**Katie Striker vs Local Talent**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all range colored balls of light buzz around for a minute then vanish. "Dangerous" by Def Leppord plays then Katie Striker comes out._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, Recida, California, Kaite Striker!"

_The camera pans over to the other side of the ring to a 5'6 African American woman with curly black hair wearing a white shirt and green yoga pants. A graphic appears showing her name is Whitney._

The match begins with Katie and whitney shaking hands. Whitney slaps Katie in the face and Katie responses with a fury of open palm strikes until Whitney is leaning onto the ropes. Then Katie irish whips her towards the ropes on the other side of the ring. Whitney runs back and leapfrogs over Katie and then runs towards the ropes. Once she bounces off and runs back, Katie catches her and hits an armdrag. Whitney gets up and attempts to give Katie a clothesline but Katie moves out of the way and hits Whitney with a dragon suplex. Katie grabs Whitney's legs and drags her into the middle of the ring. Then Katie locks in the Muta Lock. Whitney struggles to get out of the hold but Katie applies more pressure to the hold. Whitney can't take anymore and taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by submission, Katie Striker!"

_Katie gets out of the ring and high fives some fans before walking up the ramp. Suddenly Native Beast strikes her from behind. She picks up Katie and chokeslams her on the ramp. She drags Katie onto the stage by her leg and then picks her back up. She raises Katie in the air and gives her a military press off the stage. She smirks sadistically at what she did as the crowd boos her. She walks away as EMTs show up to check on Katie. _

**Video Package:**

"_Rising" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams plays as we see one Turkish woman of Mexican descent performing a hurricarana from the top rope and a Scottish woman doing a Diving Crossbody from the outside._

They risked their lives!

_The girls find each other and team up for the first time, and did a double dropkick on their opponents and other tag team moves._

They won championship gold! _Shows the two girls with their singles title wins on separate promotions._

They entertained everyone! _They are seen in multiple locations, hugging and kissing their fans, while they perform mind-blowing stunts on their opponents._

And now... they are ready!

"Leyla here looking for the coup de grace."

"The daughter of Leyenda is looking to welcome the Turkish style in the wrestling world."

"The Ottoman Princess is ready!"

_The Turkish girl finishes her opponent with the Empress for the win._

"No personality can try to outsmart Tammy O'Brien."

"This third generation diva wants to make a statement. The story of her life."

_The Scottish girl drives her rival with the O'Brien Slam in the center of the ring._

Both girls then shout out: "Let's get this over with!"

Leyla and Tammy O'Brien!

THE ANGELS OF LOVE ARE COMING!

**Backstage segment:**

_The camera cuts backstage where Jenny Ace is standing there._

Jenny: "Two weeks ago, I put that little hoodrat Sofia Reynoso in her place. Since then she hasn't been seen here and I'm not surprised." _Chuckles_ "Sofia likes to talk because that is all she is good at. As soon as she picks a fight with someone and that person kicks her ass, she runs away." _Shakes her head_ "Well Sofia I would like to invite you to have a match with me next week. That is if you actually decide to show up. Or are you in fact the one around here who is a pussy?"

_Jenny walks away and the segment ends._

**Amber Santiago vs Becky Pom Pom**

_Becky appears on stage holding blue pom poms as "B.E.C.K.Y." by Peggy Woo plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Dallas, Texas, Becky Pom Pom!"

_Becky does some poses on the stage and then does cartwheels down the ramp. She then somersaults into the ring impressing the crowd. She does some more poses and then does a flip into a split._

_Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face_

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring._

The match begins with Amber offering to shake Becky's hand. Becky smiles and shakes Amber's hand. Amber pulls Becky's arm and sucker punches her. Amber kisses her fist while Becky crawls to corner. Amber runs to the corner and goes to hit Becky with a monkey flip only for Becky to land on her feet. Amber is shocked at this display of athleticism from her opponent and charges at Becky only to take a spinning heel kick to the face and crash onto the mat. Becky backs up and does a cartwheel into a standing moonsault and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Becky runs towards the ropes and goes for a springboard moonsault only for Amber to get her knees up.

Amber stands back up and runs off the ropes and hits 3 leg drops back to back to back. She then goes to the nearest corner and waits for Becky to get back up. Once Becky gets back up, Amber charges at her and goes for a spear only for Becky to reverse with a DDT. Becky picks Amber and puts her in the corner and then goes to the opposing corner. Becky runs towards Amber and does cartwheels into a corner elbow attack but Amber gets her body up to the top rope and sticks her feet out to kick the back of Becky's head. Amber grabs Becky's head and turn her around to face Amber. Amber then hits Becky with a tornado DDT out of the corner and goes for a pin. 1...2..kickout!

Amber drags Becky to the middle of the ring and picks her up to attempt to hit "Hope for the Future" but Becky reverses it into a roll up. 1...2..kickout! Both women charge at each other and clothesline each other at the same time. The referee checks on both women before starting to count. 1! Both women are still down. 2! Still down. 3! Amber starts to slowly crawl towards the ropes and rolls out of the ring. Becky gets back up and looks around for Amber. She walks over to the other side of the ring and sees Amber crawling under the ring. She runs out of the ring and tries to stop Amber by grabbing her legs but Amber manages to kick her off and get under the ring. Becky gets up and suddenly Amber comes out from under the ring and tackles Becky into the barricade. She picks up Becky and irish whips her into the steel post causing her to crash head into the post. Amber throws Becky into the ring and picks her up. Amber hits "Hope for the Future" and bridges for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber Santiago rolls out of the ring and high fives some fans as she walks away._

**The Femdom Segment:**

_The camera cuts to"The Femdom" Alina Hindericks in a hotel room with a Latina woman who has brown hair and brown eyes. The woman is naked on her hands and knees on the floor while Alina is paddling her. Suddenly there is banging on the door. _

Alina: _Rolls her eyes _ "I'll get the door. Wait on the bed for me."

_The submission nods her head and obeys Alina's order while Alina walks to the door with the paddle in her hand. She opens it and sees Shelly Silvereye standing there._

Alina: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shelly: "I planned t' challenge ye fer a shot at yer championship tonight but ye didnâ t show up so I came t' ye."

Alina: _Laughs_ "Why would I defend my title against you?"

Shelly: "Ye said that ye wants th' roster t' step up afore challengin' fer that title. Well I stepped up 'n I 'ave an undefeated streak jus' like ye! Hell, I wanted a title shot so badly that I came t' this seedy hotel t' challenge ye face t' face."

Alina: _Smirks_ "Well I am with a client right now and-"

Shelly: "I donâ t wants t' face ye tonight. Thar be a pay per view 3 weeks from now 'n I wants our title match t' happen thar."

Alina: _Makes a face like she's thinking about it _"Well..."

_Alina hits Shelly in the stomach with the paddle hard and then hits her knee causing her to land on her hands and knees. Alina paddles Shelly's back and ass and laughs sadistically. She picks up Shelly and piledrivers her on the floor. She opens the door and throws Shelly out before locking the door. She takes the paddle and walks back into the bedroom where her submissive is waiting._

Sub: "What happened Mistress?"

Alina: "Nothing that concerns you."

_The segment ends with Alina paddling her submissive who moans in pleasure._

**Main event: Marisol vs Danielle Rose's handpicked Opponent**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she put her arms back down again._

_"Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as Liberty Belle comes out to a series of loud boos revealing that she is the opponent Danielle paid to face Marisol._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from the Great US of A, Liberty Belle!"

_Liberty Belle waves at the crowd as she walks to the ring._

As soon as the bell rings, Liberty Belle charges at Marisol and gives her a stiff knee to her face. Liberty Belle drags Marisol to the middle of the ring by her legs and locks in a single legged boston crab. Marisol tries to crawl to the bottom rope but Liberty Belle applies more pressure onto Marisol's knee. Marisol manages to roll through onto her back and use her other leg to kick Liberty Belle away from her. Marisol crawls to the nearest corner and leans onto it in a seating position. Liberty Belle runs at Marisol and hits a rope assisted bronco buster. Liberty Belle pulls Marisol out of the corner and into position before she climbs the middle rope. Liberty Belle takes the time to taunt the crowd before she goes a spin jump up the top rope and goes for a moonsault. Marisol is able to roll out of the way causing Liberty Belle to crash stomach first onto the mat.

Marisol slowly stands back up and rubs her knee showing that the single legged boston knee did more damage than she originally thought it did. Marisol sees Liberty Belle slowly getting up to a kneeling position and hits her with a neckbreaker to keep her down. She then grabs Liberty Belle's head and slams it into the mat hard. Marisol picks up Liberty Belle and attempts to hit "One Winged Angel" but Liberty Belle reverses it into a roll up. 1...2..kickout! Both women charge at each other but Marisol is a bit slower than Liberty Belle who gives Marisol a stiff low kick to her knee which knocks her down. Liberty Belle picks Marisol up by her waist and hits a bridging german suplex. 1...2..kickout! Liberty Belle picks up Marisol and puts her onto her shoulders.

Liberty Belle picks up Marisol and walks over to the nearest corner while Marisol is on her shoulders. She climbs the top rope and sets Marisol in a different position on her shoulders. Liberty Belle attempts to hit "U.S.A.!" from the top rope but Marisol elbows the side of Liberty Belle's head until she escapes Liberty Belle's grip and is able to get in front of Liberty Belle with her feet on the secord rope. She grabs Liberty Belle and hits her with a top rope superplex and goes for a pin. 1..2...thr-Kickout!

Marisol is shocked at Liberty Belle kicking out and looks at the referee who confirms that it was a 2 count. Marisol takes a breath and picks up Liberty Belle to attempt to hit "One Wing Angel" to end this match for good. But Liberty Belle reverses it with a backstabber. Liberty Belle picks Marisol back up and irish whips her into the nearest corner. Liberty Belle walks to the opposing corner and shouts "For America!" before running towards Marisol. But Marisol catches her and gives Liberty Belle an exploder suplex into the corner. Liberty Belle's body bounces off the turnbuckles and then she crashes hard onto the ring mat. Marisol goes for a pin. 1...2..thr-kickout! Marisol sighs and turns away to walk towards the corner.

Marisol slowly climbs the top rope and looks to see that Liberty Belle is getting back up. Marisol goes for a crossbody but Liberty Belle grabs the referee and pulls him in the way leading to Marisol colliding with the referee. Marisol looks at the referee in shock while standing back up. Liberty Belle takes advantage of this by grabbing Marisol from behind and hitting a german suplex. The camera cuts to the stage where Danielle is walking to the ring with a smirk on her face and wearing a referee shirt. Suddenly she is hit from behind. It's Sakura Yuri with a steel pipe in her hand! Liberty Belle is livid at this and screams at Sakura. "Go back to your shithole of a country!" Sakura walks into the ring and stares down with Liberty Belle while taking off her shirt. Marisol picks up Liberty Belle from behind and hits "One Winged Angel". Sakura manages to get her shirt off to reveal a tiny ref shirt underneath. Marisol pins Liberty Belle and Sakura goes down to the mat to count. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Marisol!"

_Marisol stands up and smiles as Sakura raises Marisol's arm in the air. Marisol then celebrates by dancing for the crowd and Sakura dances along. The camera cuts to the stage where Danielle looks at what is happening in the ring with a scowl on her face. The camera cuts back to the ring as the show's trademark logo appears and fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you to roddypiperfan84 for writing the video package for the Angels of Love. I hope you all enjoyed this episode of BLOW. Be sure to tell me what you think because I enjoy your feedback. I will try to get the next episode out in a timely fashion. After episode 8, I will be writing BLOW's first pay per view: One Night Stand.**


	7. Episode 6

**Opening Segment:**

_The show begins with "She Knows" by Neyo playing and Danielle Rose walks to the ring with a microphone in her hand and an angry look on her face. _

Danielle: "Last week's show ended on a complete tragedy! I picked Liberty Belle to face Marisol because I know for a fact that Liberty Belle would beat her ass just like she did in the Queen of the Ring. Well that is what I thought." _Stomps her foot on the mat_ "But Sakura got involved and I'm honestly not surprised. I mean Marisol is a worthless loser. Of course she needed help to get the job done because she is not able to do it on her own. She-"

_"Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays and cuts off Danielle's rant. Marisol walks in the ring with a microphone in her hand._

Marisol: "Enough of this Danielle. Just admit that I won your little game and face me in a match at One Night Stand."

Danielle: _Laughs_ "A match with you?! I am not wasting anymore time with a worthless loser like you."

Marisol: _Smirks_ "You know it's funny that you call me a loser and bring up the Queen of the Ring tournament because in the first round I beat you in less than 5 minutes. So if I am such a worthless loser, then what does that make you?"

_Danielle's eye starts twitching _

Marisol: "But you can prove to everyone how much of a loser that I really am, if you fight me." _Stretches out her arm towards Danielle to shake her hand_ "What do you say?"

_Danielle looks like she is going to shake Marisol's hand but instead she sucker punches Marisol._

Danielle: "You want me to kick your ass at One Night Stand so badly?! FINE! You got your fucking match! Be ready Marisol because I'm going to prove how much of a worthless bitch that you really are!"

_Marisol rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp rubbing her cheek. She turns back to Danielle and gives her a big grin before walking away._

**Jade Wu-Long vs SJ Steele**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"_Can't Stop Me" by Alan Gold plays as SJ Steele walks onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Louisville, Kentucky, SJ Steele!"

_SJ Steele walks to the ring and insults the crowds who respond by booing and heckling her._

"_Chun-Li" by Nicki Minaj plays Jade walks onto the stage with a very serious and determined expression on her face._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from China Town, Los Angeles, California, Jade Wu-Long!"

_Jade walks down the ring, and gets the ring, and rolls into it, and sits in a criss cross position and puts her hands up in a bowing hand sign._

The match begins with Jade and SJ locking up. SJ manages to out muscle Jade and get Jade back first into the nearest corner. The referee gets between them to get them to break up the hold. It seems like a clean break until SJ gives Jade a sucker punch to her face. SJ taunts Jade as she picks her up and hits a uranage. SJ stomps Jade's chest and flips off the crowd who boos her in response. She picks Jade back up and hits her with a gutbuster and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! SJ stands up and runs towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and runs towards Jade to hit a running ground senton but Jade rolls out of the way causing SJ to land back first onto the mat.

Jade climbs up the middle rope and waits for SJ to get back up. Once SJ does, Jade jumps off the middle rope and hits SJ with a codebreaker. Jade stands up and grabs SJ to get her up to her hands and knees. Once SJ is in position, Jade hits a back handspring knee drop to the back of SJ's head and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout at 2.9! Jade is shocked at SJ kicking out but takes a breath to stop herself from losing her composure. She walks over to SJ's legs and grabs one of them and locks in an STF and SJ wenches in pain. SJ tries to get to the bottom rope while Jade applies more pressure to the hold. It seems like SJ is about to tap out but uses her last bit of strength to get to the bottom rope and grab it. Jade grabs SJ's legs and tries to drag her but SJ kicks Jade away and rolls out of the ring to get some separation from Jade.

Jade climbs up the top rope and goes for a crossbody but SJ moves out of the way at the last second causing Jade to crash hard onto the floor. SJ sees that Jade is down and takes advantage of this by picking Jade up and irish whipping her head first into the steel steps. SJ rolls into the ring as the referee counts out Jade. SJ turns her attention to the crowd and taunts them. As the referee counts to 9, Jade gets back into the ring and the crowd cheers causing SJ to turn around. SJ runs at Jade and hits a running big boot and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

SJ smacks the mat in frustration before standing back up. She picks Jade up and tries to end this match for good with a "Real Steele" (Brainbuster) but Jade manages to reverse it by sliding behind her and hitting a snap dragon suplex. Jade does a kip up and stomps her feet to rile up the crowd. SJ slowly gets back up and Jade hits her with the "Kiss of the Dragon" (Rear Superkick). Jade drags SJ to the middle of the ring and then goes for a pin. 1...2..thr- kickout! The crowd gasps and Jade looks surprised at SJ kicking of that move. Jade picks up SJ by her hair and drags her to the nearest corner. Jade goes to the opposing corner and then charges at SJ to go for an attack but SJ reverses with a stiff forearm strike. SJ gets out of the corner and grabs Jade and hits a running bulldog. SJ picks Jade back up and puts Jade on her shoulders and hits her with a gut buster and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

SJ picks up Jade and tries to go for "Real Steele" once again only for Jade to reverse it into a roll up. 1..2..kickout! Both women get up and charge at each other. SJ goes for a clothesline but Jade grabs SJ's arm and pulls her into an Eat Defeat. Jade backs up into the nearest corner and waits for SJ to get up. Once SJ does, Jade hits SJ with "Headshot" (Shining Wizard from the corner) and knocks the wind out of her. Jade grabs SJ on the ground and locks in the "Snakehead's Curl" (Over-the-Shoulder Crossface Chickenwing) right in the middle of the ring. SJ tries to get out of the hold but Jade tightens her grip. The pain becomes too much for SJ to handle and she taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by submission, Jade Wu-Long!"

**Backstage Segment:**

_Suddenly the camera cuts backstage to Shelly Silvereye and "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks brawling in the locker room. Alina is mounting Shelly while punching her and then Shelly is able to flip positions and punches Alina's head. After a few tries, Alina manages to kick Shelly off and gets up. She waits for Shelly to get up and hits her with a stiff clothesline. Alina sees her paddle near a bench and goes to pick it up. She turns back to Shelly and attempts to hit her with it but Shelly superkicks the paddle right into Alina's face causing Alina to drop it onto the floor. Shelly picks it up and beats down Alina with it. She then hits Alina's head with the paddle so hard that the paddle breaks. Shelly throws the broken paddle onto the floor and walks away having proven her point._

**Interview:**

_The camera cuts to the interview room backstage where Crystal Waters is standing. The camera zooms out and shows Native Beast standing next to her leading to the crowd booing her._

Crystal: "Native Beast can you tell me why you attacked Katie Striker last week?"

Native Beast: "It's quite simple. Katie for some reason stuck her nose into my business so I had to let her know to stay in her lane."

Crystal: "Well what makes this interesting is that during your first confrontation with her, you walked away without doing anyth-"

_Native Beast grabs Crystal's neck and Crystal coughs as Native Beast tightens her grip._

Native Beast: "I am NOT in the mood for anymore stupid ass questions. I do whatever I want and anyone who has a problem with that will get a beatdown."

_Native Beast lets go of Crystal who falls onto the floor and looks up at Native Beast in fear. Native Beast walks away as Crystal coughs._

**Liberty Belle vs Kenzie Nova**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"_Never Surrender" by Like A Storm plays as a slim woman with long Ginger hair in a ponytail with the bangs hanging down; slightly tan skin, and light blue eyes wearing red shorts and sports bra with white stars, black knee pads and boots, black kickpads with red stars, black elbow pads, black tape on her wrists runs onto the stage with a big smile._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Sydney, Australia, Kenzie Nova!"

_Kenzie walks down to the ring while high fiving the fans. She climbs onto the apron and holds up a peace sign before jumping over the top rope. She stands in the center of the ring and holds up the peace sign again._

_"Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as Liberty Belle comes out to a series of loud boos._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from the Great US of A, Liberty Belle!"

_Liberty Belle waves at the crowd as she walks to the ring completely oblivious to the fans booing her. Once she walks into the ring, she gives the crowd a salute before walking over to her corner._

The match begins with Kenzie offering to shake Liberty Belle's hand but Liberty Belle gives Kenzie a stiff slap to the face. Liberty Belle grabs Kenzie and irish whips her into the corner. She then runs at Kenzie and hits a corner splash. Kenzie slides down into a seated position and Liberty Belle grabs the top rope and does a rope assisted bronco buster. Liberty Belle dragged Kenzie away from the corner before walking over to the ring apron. Liberty Belle goes onto the ring apron and goes for a springboard elbow drop but Kenzie moves out of the way at the last minute causing Liberty Belle crashing into the mat elbow first.

Both women get back up and Kenzie hits Liberty Belle with a running single leg dropkick. Liberty Belle gets back up and walks to the corner. Kenzie charges at Liberty Belle and hits a running high knee in the corner. Kenzie steps back and hits another running high knee. But she doesn't let up and does a 3rd running high knee which is stiffer than the other 2. Liberty Belle falls face first onto the mat. Kenzie takes her time to make sure that Liberty's body is positioned properly before climbing up the top rope. Once she climbs the top rope, she hits a swanton bomb and goes for a pin. 1...2..kickout! Kenzie looks at the referee in confusion but he lets her know that it was in fact a 2 count.

Kenzie grabs Liberty Belle and goes for a suplex but Liberty Belle reverses it into a roll up. 1...2..kickout! Kenzie charges at Liberty Belle and goes for a clothesline but Liberty Belle ducks and then hits a german suplex. She grabs Kenzie and goes for "U.S.A.!" only for Kenzie to reverse it into a standing dragon sleeper hold. Kenzie wringes in the hold and it seems like Liberty Bell is starting to fade but Liberty Belle manages to power out of the hold and hit an overhead belly to belly suplex. Liberty Belle picks up Kenzie and hits the "U.S.A.!" and goes for a pin. 1..2..3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Liberty Belle!"

_Liberty Belle cuts her celebration short and grabs a microphone._

Liberty Belle: "Sakura, I hope that you are watching right now since I know that you are not here tonight because your kind are a bunch of dirty cowards. Well at One Night Stand, I'm going to kick your tiny asian ass and send you back to your country where you belong. I am America's hero and no japanese brainwashing spy will be able to take me down."

_Liberty Belle drops the microphone and walks away to end the segment._

**Segment:**

_Sandra Blaze is in a bathroom wearing a fiery orange bathrobe. She walks over to the bathtub and takes a breath. She is still a bit sore from being attacked by those 2 masked women._

Sandra: "I don't know who those women are or why they are attacking me. But I do know that I was able to get a match with them at One Night Stand and I am ready for them."

_Sandra takes off her bathrobe showing her naked body. The camera zooms in on her perky breast and abs. Then it pans over her long well toned legs and cuts to a shot of her firm butt. Then the camera pans over to the bathtub where the water is actually lava. Sandra gets into the tub and relaxes._

Sandra: "A good bath is all I need to fix my soreness." _Sighs_ "I'm going to show those 2 bitches that they messed with the wrong pyromaniac."

_Sandra continues to enjoy her bath as the segment ends._

**Main Event: Jenny Ace vs Sofia Reynoso**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage and the crowd loudly boos her._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

_Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product plays which leads to a loud pop from the crowd. However, the woman that walks on stage looks similar to Sofia except for having a bigger nose. She sticks her tongue out and makes poorly done gang signs with her hands as the crowd boos her. _

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Mexico City, Mexico" _Sighs_ "Sofia Reynoso!"

_The Sofia imposter walks into the ring and does a gang sign at Jenny who is grinning at this display. The bell rings to start the match._

Jenny immediately charges at the Sofia imposter and dives onto her. Jenny grabs "Sofia's" arm and wraps her legs around "Sofia's" neck. Jenny gets her to the ground to fully lock in the "Ace of Spades". The imposter instantly taps out and the bell rings.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny grabs the fake Sofia and throws her out of the ring. She showboats to the crowd who are not entertained by this display. Suddenly, Jenny is hit from behind. It's Sofia holding a kendo stick! She beats the hell out of Jenny with the kendo stick to the excitement of the fans. She keeps going until a security guard comes and forcibly pulls her away from Jenny leading to the crowd booing. Sofia starts to back up before she hits the security guard. 3 more security guards show up and tackle her all at once and take her to the back. The camera backs over to Jenny's back which is full of bloody welches from the kendo stick shots as the show's trademark shows up and the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this episode. I will try to get the next one out in a timely fashion. I made a poll on my profile so that you can vote for what you believe is the best feud in BLOW right now. I would appreciate your feedback in the meantime.**

**Next Week's Match Card:**

**Sandra Blaze vs Amber Santiago**

**Native Beast vs Kenzie Nova**

**Danielle Rose and Liberty Belle vs Marisol and Sakura Yuri**


	8. Episode 7

**Sandra Blaze vs Amber Santiago**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring._

_"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays, as Sandra Blaze walks out on stage, lighting a cigarette with her lighter, and taking a drag and exhaling, before putting the cig out._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

_She turns the flame of her lighter on again, staring at it with an entranced stare, before putting it out and making her way to the ring._

The match begins with Amber charging at Sandra and hitting her with a dropkick and Sandra falls back first onto the mat. Amber then hits 3 rapid leg drops and goes for a pin. 1..tw-kickout! Amber grabs Sandra by her hair and throws her into the nearest corner. Amber hits her with a knife edge chop and then backs up. She then runs back towards Sandra only for Sandra to move out of the way at the last second causing Amber to crash chest first into the corner. Sandra immendentally rolls up Amber. 1...2...kickout! Sandra stands up and gives Amber a seated super kick and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Sandra grabs Amber's legs and drags her to the middle of the ring. Sandra flips Amber over and locks in a Boston crab. Amber tries to crawl to the bottom rope as Sandra applies more pressure onto the hold by bending Amber more. Amber manages to grab to the bottom rope and the referee makes Sandra let go of the hold. Amber uses the rope to pull herself out of the ring. Amber tries to crawl under the ring but Sandra quickly gets out of the ring and grabs her by her waist. Amber tries to fight her way out of Sandra's grip but the taller woman hits a wheelbarrow facebuster onto the floor. Sandra picks her up and throws her back into the ring and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Sandra puts Amber on her shoulder and goes to the nearest corner. She climbs up the middle rope and puts Amber on the top turnbuckle. She attempts to go for a superplex but Amber gives Sandra stiff forearm shots to the side of her head. Amber then hits a sunset flip powerbomb off the top rope rope and goes for a pin. 1...2...thr-kickout! Amber gets in the referee's face and screams at him that it was 3. The referee threatens to disqualify her if she doesn't get out of his face. She rolls her eyes and then turns back to Sandra. She grabs Sandra and goes for "Hope for the Future" but Sandra reverses it into a roll up. 1...2...kickout!

Both women get up and charge at each other. Amber goes for a clothesline but Sandra dodges it and hits a pele kick. Sandra does a kip up and runs towards the ropes. Sandra hits a springboard moonsault and then goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Sandra is starting to get a bit frustrated and takes a deep breath before she stands back up. She goes to hit a standing shooting star press but Amber rolls out of the way causing Sandra to crash onto the mat. Amber slowly gets up and picks up Sandra to go for the "Hope for the Future" but Sandra plants her feet and weighs Amber down.

Amber keeps trying to lift Sandra but it doesn't work. Sandra knees Amber in her stomach and escapes Amber's grip. Sandra hits Amber with a super kick and then drags her towards the nearest corner. Sandra puts Amber in the right position and climbs up the top rope to go for the Phoenix Splash. However, the masked women walk down the ring towards Sandra and the crowd boos at them. Sandra looks at them with an angry look on her face and shakes her head. They already attacked her twice and she was not going to let them do that again. The masked women walk closer to Sandra and she hits a crossbody onto both of them. She stands up and gets back into the ring only for Amber to be back up and kicks Sandra in the stomach. Amber hits "Hope for the Future" and bridges for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber jumps up and down before rolling out of the ring. She blows kisses at the crowd and walks to the back. The masked women slowly get back up and walk away happy at seeing Sandra lose._

**Sofia Reynoso Promo:**

_The camera cuts backstage to Sofia pacing back and forth before facing stopping to face the camera._

Sofia: "So last week, that little _puta_ wanted to make fun of me by having a little wanna-be run around and get herself slapped around, and act like she's on my level. And then she had the audacity to have security hold me back from kicking her ass all over the arena. I've had some of the best matches with some of the best women _and men _in this business. Your last name is _Ace, _but there's only one true Ace in BLOW, and you're looking at her. I'm the uncrowned Queen of BLOW, and you're just a joker card in the deck that I hold. And when I finally get my hands on you, I'm gonna beat you senseless like the _pinche culera _that you are. And then you'll realize, that no one messes with the Ace."

_Sofia storms off as the camera cuts back to the ring._

**Native Beast vs Kenzie Nova**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Never Surrender" by Like A Storm plays Kenzie Nova runs onto the stage with a big smile._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Sydney, Australia, Kenzie Nova!"

_Kenzie walks down to the ring while high fiving the fans. She climbs onto the apron and holds up a peace sign before jumping over the top rope. She stands in the center of the ring and holds up the peace sign again._

_"Empire March" by Dale Oliver" plays as The Native Beast appears on the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Las Vega, Nevada, The Native Beast!"

_Native Beast strolls to the ring. When she gets into the ring, she turns to the other side of the ring and stares at that direction while cracking her knuckles._

The match begins with Kenzie hitting Native Beast with a fury of strikes but Native Beast is not affected. Kenzie keeps striking her but Native Beast is still not reacting to her offense. Native Beast gets bored of this and shoves Kenzie backwards into the ropes. Kenzie bounces off the ropes and run back towards Native Beast who catches her and hits a Samoan drop. She picks up Kenzie and looks right into her eyes with a sadistic look on her face. Native Beast hits the "Mark of the Beast" and goes for a pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Native Beast!"

_Native Beast cockily walks over and picks up a microphone._

Native Beast: "Oh KAAAATTTTIIIEEEE! I know that you are watching me right now and if you have any common sense you wouldn't show up at One Night Stand. But if you are actually dumb enough to show up, then I will crush you and show the world that no one fucks with the Beast."

_Native Beast drops the microphone and walks away._

**Alina Hindericks Segment:**

_The camera cuts to "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks naked on a bed in a hotel room. The camera zooms out to show that she is pleasuring a female client, who looks a lot like Shelly Silvereye, from behind with a strap on. The client is on her hands and knees moaning as Alina thrusts._

Alina: "You like that don't you bitch!"

Client: "Yes! Oh god yes!"

_The client's moans get louder and louder until she can't take it anymore. Alina stops thrusting and the client whimpers_

Alina: "Beg for me to let you cum, Shelly."

Client: "Please mistress. I need to cum. Please let me cum."

_Alina teases her for a bit before she starts thrusting again but harder this time. The client's toes curl and she screams out as she cums. She passes out on the bed as Alina brings the camera closer to her. _

Alina: "I hope you are watching this pirate because this is what will happen at One Night Stand."

_The camera stops right there as Alina takes off the strap on._

**Main Event: Danielle Rose and Liberty Belle vs Marisol and Sakura Yuri **

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she put her arms back down again._

_Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

Ring Announcer: And her partner from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!

_Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring._

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle walks on stage and blows a kiss at the camera._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponents first from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_Danielle struts to the rings and rocks her hips. She climbs up the ring apron and does a sexy crawl into the ring. She blows a kiss at the crowd._

_"Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as Liberty Belle comes out to a series of loud boos._

Ring Announcer: "And her partner from the Great US of A, Liberty Belle!"

_Liberty Belle waves at the crowd as she walks to the ring completely oblivious to the fans booing her. Once she walks into the ring, she gives the crowd a salute before walking over to her corner._

As the bell rings, Sakura immediately goes to attack Liberty Belle! However, Liberty Belle quickly backs to the ropes and tags Danielle in. The crowd boos as Liberty Belle shoos her opponent away and leaves the ring. Sakura glares at her rival as Danielle enters. Danielle struts around the ring while Sakura paces around her. Before they could lock up, Yuri immediately attacks Liberty Belle and knocks her down! But then Danielle runs up and attacks her from behind! She beats her down in the corner before Irish Whipping her across the ring. Sakura ducks a clothesline, runs the ropes again, and hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Hurricanrana! Danielle gets back up and was taken down by an Arm Drag. She sits up, Sakura does a Cartwheel, and hits a Leaping Basement Dropkick to Danielle's face! She tags Marisol, who enters and stands over her. They then perform an Assisted Backflip into a Moonsault! 1...2 Kickout!

Marisol lifts Danielle up and Forearms her in the face! She then Irish Whips her across the ring, but Danielle latches on the ropes. Marisoul charges, but Danielle tosses her over! She lands on the apron, however, and punches Danielle away! Liberty Belle tries to intervene, but she was easily kicked away! But this allows Danielle to kick Marisol off the apron and crash onto the floor! Danielle tags her partner who went over and slams Marisoul into the barricade! Liberty Belle taunts the crowd as boos rained down on her. She rolls Marisol in and drops her with a boot to the face. 1...2..Kickout!

When Liberty Belle gets up, she runs and knocks Sakura to the floor! Liberty Belle continues to taunt her and the booing crowd, yelling obscene things at them. She lifts Marisol, but Marisol surprises her with an Enziguri! Both women were down as the crowd were slowly rallying behind Marisol. She pulls herself up as Danielle charges after her. Marisoul launches her over the ropes and crashing to the floor! Liberty Belle was back up and attacks Marisol from behind! After beating her down a bit, she tosses her to the ropes. Marisol runs and surprises Belle with the Slingblade! With Liberty Belle down, Marisoul crawls over and tags Sakura! The crowd cheers as Sakura climbs up. Liberty Belle gets back up and Sakura takes her down with a Crossbody! She rolls up and knocks down Danielle with a Dropkick! Liberty Belle gets back up, so Sakura runs and hits a Springboard Moonsault! She is fired up before tagging Marisol back in! They lift Liberty Belle up and went for a Double Back Body Drop, but Liberty Belle lands on her feet and shoves Marisol into Sakura! She then knocks Marisol down with a Clothesline! She taunts the crowd once again before dragging Marisol by her hair! She goes for "USA!", but Sakura manages to tag herself in! Marisol lands behind Liberty Belle, runs past her, and hits a Tope Con Hilo to Danielle! The crowd cheers as Liberty Belle watches on in surprise! Sakura runs back into the ring and surprise roll ups Liberty Belle from behind. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Marisol and Sakura Yuri!"

_Sakura rolls out of the ring and runs out of there before Liberty Belle can react to the pin. Liberty Belle runs her fingers in her hair as she is in a state of shock. The camera cuts to Marisol and Danielle brawling into the crowd. The crowd goes nuts at this until security runs in and pulls the girls apart which makes the crowd boo. Security guards grab the women and take them to the back as the camera cuts back to Liberty Belle in the ring. She suddenly starts screaming like a maniac and punches the ring mat as the trademark logo appears and the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and thank you to The Lucha Warrior for helping me with Sofia's promo and TheWayOfTheHawk for helping me with the main event match. Let me know what you guys think of this episode. I will try to get episode 8 done in a timely fashion.**


	9. Episode 8: One Night Stand Go Home Show

**Opening:**

The show begins by cutting to the catering area backstage where Marisol and Danielle are exchanging punches and forearms until Danielle finally gets an advantage when she knees Marisol in the gut. Danielle grabs Marisol with one hand gripping Marisol's hair and the other hand gripping her tights so hard that Danielle gave her a wedgie that gives the viewers a good view of Marisol's butt and Danielle throws her back first at the wall. Danielle kicks Marisol while she's down and then turns around and walks over to the catering table where she sees a chocolate cake with pink frosting on a yellow plate.

She picks up the cake and sticks her finger in it then she takes her finger out of it and licks the frosting. She then turns back around and attempts to throw the cake at Marisol but Marisol dodges the cake and spears Danielle as the cake splats onto the wall. Marisol mounts Danielle and punches her in the face repeatedly until Danielle manages to flip then over and starts slamming Marisol's head backwards onto the floor. Security runs in and forces them apart. Marisol and Danielle keep trying to continue fighting each other but the security guards overpower them and drag them out of the building as the camera cuts back to the ring.

**Sandra Blaze vs Amber Bloodshed **

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_The lights fall as "Killing ourselves to live" by Halestorm plays and as a spotlight finds Amber Bloodshed making her way to the ring through the crowd high fiving and stopping for photos._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Baltimore MD, Amber Bloodshed!"

_She Takes her jacket off and hands it to a fan with a poster that says "The Vixen" And gives the little girl a hug before hopping the barricade and rolling into the ring._

_"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays, as Sandra Blaze walks out on stage, lighting a cigarette with her lighter, and taking a drag and exhaling, before putting the cig out. _

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

_She turns the flame of her lighter on again, staring at it with an entranced stare, before putting it out and making her way to the ring_

Both women walk up to each other and shake hands before backing up and circling each other waiting to see what the other one will do. Sandra starts to get sick of waiting for Amber to make a move and goes for a super kick but Amber quickly ducks it and leg sweeps her. Amber grabs Sandra's legs and attempts to lock in a sharpshooter but Sandra uses her longer legs to catch Amber with a pop up hurricanrana and rolls through to go for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Sandra picks up Amber and throws her into the nearest corner and then backs up. She charges at Amber but Amber reverses Sandra's attack by using the ropes to get her body up and kicks Sandra right in the face which rocks Sandra. Amber climbs the top rope and hits a crossbody and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Amber drags Sandra's body near the corner and gets her in the right position before climbing the top rope. She hits a beautiful shooting star press but Sandra gets her knees up at the last second. Sandra puts Amber on her shoulders and then stands back. She hits Amber with a falcon arrow in the middle of the ring and grabs Amber's leg to go for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Sandra stands up while looking at Amber and then runs towards the ropes. She hits a springboard moonsault only for Amber to move out of the way causing Sandra to crash hard the ring mat. Amber grabs Sandra's legs and spreads them open. Amber flips Sandra onto her back and locks in the Sharpshooter. Sandra tries to escape the hold as Amber puts more pressure onto Sandra's lower back. Sandra crawls towards the nearest corner and uses all of her strength to slip her body underneath Amber and cause Amber to smash the back of her head on the middle turnbuckle.

Amber's body slides down into a seated position in the corner. Sandra charges at Amber and hits her with a stiff double knee strike. Sandra slowly drags Amber out of the corner and into the position that Sandra wants her in. Sandra then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes to hit a Phoenix Splash. Amber moves out of the way at the last second and stands up. Instead of crashing onto the mat, Sandra is able to roll through and stand up. Sandra charges at Amber but Amber catches her with a super kick and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Amber looks stunned and runs her fingers through her hair. She lets out a scream in frustration and gets up. She climbs the top turnbuckle to go for a moonsault but Sandra gets up and climbs up the turnbuckle while giving Amber forearm strikes from behind. Amber tries to fight back but Sandra hits a stiff forearm strike to the back of Amber's head which is still recovering from earlier in the match and it rocks her. Sandra grabs Amber's waste and makes both of them stand on the top rope. Sandra hits Amber with a queen's suplex which causes Amber to crash head first onto the match while Sandra hangs on the ropes. Sandra pushed her body back up and positions herself properly before hitting a Phoenix Splash and going for a pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Sandra Blaze!"

_Instead of celebrating, Sandra goes over to the bell keeper's area and picks up a microphone before going back into the ring._

Sandra: "These last few weeks I have had to deal with 2 masked cowards attacking me and costing me matches. I want those bitches to come out here and reveal themselves right now!"

_The crowd cheers and the camera pans over to the stage but the women don't come out. The camera cuts back to the ring where Sandra is shaking her head in frustration._

Sandra: "Either you cowards come out here on your own accord or I'm going to hurt you down and drag you both out here myself!"

_One of the masked women walks onto the stage to the confusion of the audience. Out of instinct, Sandra turns around and punches the shorter masked woman who was attempting to attack her from behind. Sandra tackles her and mounts her with punches while the taller masked woman runs from the stage into the ring and grabs Sandra from behind and throws her onto the ground. Sandra keeps punching and kicking them but both masked women attack her at the same time and the numbers game becomes too much for her. The masked women stop their assault and start taking off their masks. The shorter one takes her mask off first and is revealed as a light skinned woman with blue eyes, ruby red lipstick and black eyeliner. The taller one takes off her mask and it's Angelica Rhodes! The crowd gasps in shock at this revelation. Angelica picks up Sandra and hits her with a Cross Rhodes for good measure. Angelica and her accomplice stand tall over Sandra's body as the show goes to commercial break._

**Backstage Promo:**

_After the commercial break, the camera cuts backstage to show Katie Striker standing there._

Katie: "Native Beast, I watched you calling me out last week. You claim that you will crush me if I show up at One Night Stand." _Chuckles_ "It's funny because when we were in the ring face to face, you tucked your tails between your legs and walked away. Then the next week, you attacked me from behind like a coward."

_Katie bawls her fists but takes a breathe._

Katie: "But there has been an unanswered question that needs to be answered before One Night Stand. Why did I confront you that night? It's simple. I'm usually an easygoing chick but when I saw you attacking that innocent referee and defenseless woman, I couldn't take it. You are just a big bully who throws her weight around to get what she wants. And on Saturday, I'm going to kick your ass and show everyone what a cowardly bitch that you really are."

_Katie walks away as the camera cuts back to the ring._

**Sakura Yuri vs Jenny Ace**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

_Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!

_Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring._

Sakura and Jenny lock up and Jenny uses her superior upper body strength to shove Sakura away. Jenny smirks at Sakura and taunts her but Sakura is not phased by this. Jenny raises her arms up to challenge Sakura to a test of strength. Sakura looks skeptical but accepts the test of strength. Both women pull each other close which leads to both of their left shoulders touching. Jenny manages to bend Sakura's body backwards but Sakura plants her feet and arches her back leading to her body in a bridge position. Jenny kicks Sakura's legs which causes Sakura to land right on her back. Jenny runs towards the ropes as Sakura gets up into a seated position. Jenny bounces off the ropes and kicks Sakura right on her back. Jenny picks up Sakura's left arm and slams it onto the mat. Sakura rolls onto her stomach and Jenny immediately uses her feet to prop up Sakura's left arm and stomps on it.

Sakura screams out in pain and it makes Jenny laugh at her. Jenny grabs Sakura by her hair and makes her stand up and throws her towards the ropes. Sakura bounces off the ropes and Jenny catches her and attempts a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Sakura reverses it into a tilt-a-whirl crossbody and goes for a pin. 1...kickout! Sakura stands up and runs towards the ropes while Jenny gets into a kneeling position. Sakura bounces off the rope and hits Jenny with a kneeling neckbreaker using her right arm. Sakura climbs the top rope to go for the "Mic Drop" but Jenny rolls her body out of range. Sakura climbs down and goes to Jenny but when she tries to pick her up, Jenny catches Sakura and tries to lock Sakura's wounded arm into an ambar but Sakura has her hands held together. Jenny keeps pulling at that wounded left arm to try to break Sakura's grip but Sakura's grip only gets tighter. Sakura manages to use all of her body weight to reverse Jenny's ambar attempt into a school girl roll up. 1...2...kickout! Jenny is forced to let go of the hold in order to kick out of that pin.

Both women slowly get back up and then Jenny attempts to hit Sakura with a roundhouse kick but the smaller woman ducks it. Jenny jumps up and knees Sakura in the face so hard that spit comes out of her mouth. Sakura falls onto the mat and rolls her body out of the ring onto the floor. Jenny steps out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Sakura slowly gets back up and starts to lean on the ring apron. Jenny runs at Sakura and gives her a stiff kick to the head. Sakura wobbles backwards and Jenny jumps off the apron. Jenny grabs Sakura and throws her back into the ring and goes for a pin. 1...2...thr-kickout! Jenny gets into the referee's face and screams at him that it was 3. Jenny then grabs Sakura by her hair and runs towards the other side of the ring and throws Sakura over the top rope. But Sakura manages to hold onto the rope and Jenny runs towards Sakura as soon as she sees this. Sakura pushes her body up and grabs Jenny's head with her legs and then hits Jenny with a headscissors.

Jenny crawls into the nearest corner and leans on the turnbuckle in the seated position. Sakura charges at Jenny and goes for a running seated crossbody only for Jenny to move out of the way at the last second causing Sakura to crash chest first into the middle turnbuckle. Jenny picks Sakura up and climbs up the middle rope and sits Sakura on the top turnbuckle. Jenny tries to hit a superplex but Sakura uses her good arm to hit Jenny with forearm strikes. Jenny tries to grab Sakura's hurt arm but Sakura gives Jenny a stiff punch to the face that makes Jenny go backwards while hanging on the ropes. Jenny pushes her body up and Sakura hits her with a double foot stomp. Sakura drags Jenny into the middle of the ring and goes for a pin but the referee doesn't count the pinfall. Sakura turns around only to see that Liberty Belle is on the ring apron distracting the referee. Sakura gets pissed off and runs towards Liberty Belle and hits her with a dropkick. Sakura rolls out of the ring and picks up Liberty Belle before throwing her into the barricade and then throwing her into the steel steps. Sakura walks back into the ring only for Jenny to jump towards her and grabs Sakura's wounded left arm before locking in the "Ace of Spades". Sakura tries to fight out of the hold but Jenny twists Sakura's arm. Sakura eventually can't take anymore and taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by submission, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny showboats to the crowd and receives loud boos in response. Then she picks up a microphone._

Jenny: "I hope that every single one of you took a good look at what I did in that match and get it through your thick skulls that I am NOT a joke!"

_The crowd boos and Jenny flips them off. _

Jenny: "At One Night Stand, I'm going to beat the hell out of that overrated bitch Sofia and make her bleed like a stuffed pig. Then I'm going to make her tap out like the worthless pussy that she really is."

_Jenny drops the microphone and walks away as the show goes to commercial break._

**Main Event Segment: BLOW Championship Contract Signing**

_The show comes back from commercial break to show Crystal Waters standing in the ring holding the contract in one hand and a microphone in the other. There is a table with one office chair on the right and left side of the table in the middle of the ring. There is a microphone on each other of the table._

Crystal: "Tonight we are gathered here to have the official contract signing of the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling championship match that will take place at One Night Stand." _Turns to the stage _"Now let's introduce the women who will be in this match. First, I will like the challenger, Shelly Silvereye, to enter the ring."

_"Keelhauled" by Alestorm plays Shelly Silvereye walks onto the stage facing the left side and holding a telescope and peeping through the telescope with her right eye. Shelly walks to the ring while looking around with her telescope. Once she enters the ring, she takes the telescope off her eye and closes it before walking over to the right side of the table and sitting down in the chair._

Crystal: "And the other woman in this match, the BLOW champion, Alina Hindericks!"

_Sucker for Pain" by Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Logic, and X Ambassadors plays and Alina walks into the ring with the BLOW title on her shoulder. She walks to the left side of the table and sits down. Shelly and Alina get each other death glares. Crystal sees the tension between the 2 women and opens the contract and puts it on the table between the ladies._

Crystal: "On this upcoming Saturday, you will both be in the first BLOW championship match since Queen of the Ring. Are you ready?"

_Shelly grabs the contract and sits it in front of her. She then picks up the microphone next to her_

Shelly: "Damn right I be ready Crystal!" _Looks Alina dead in the eyes_ "Alina, ye like t' natter about how th' roster needs t' step t' even be worthy o' challengin' ye fer that title. But I stepped up 'n ye responded by blindsidin' me. Then th' next week, ye attacked me again but I was ready fer ye. I kicked yer arse 'n broke yer precious paddle. At One Night Stand, I be goin' t' walk in that rin', beat yer arse, 'n walk out as champion!"

_Shelly drops the microphone and signs the contract and then she pushes the contract and pen towards Alina. Alina smirks and picks up the microphone._

Alina: "Oh you foolish pirate...You think that I am scared of you." _Scoffs_ "You talk like a retarded sailor, most of your wins are from nobodies, and the only reason that you got this title shot is because you followed me into one of my clients' hotel rooms. There is no reason that I should believe that you are a threat to me. At One Night Stand, I'm going to make you tap out and retain my title."

_Alina signs the contract and stands up. She leans forward and gets into Shelly's face._

Alina: "And after I beat you, I'm going to have the fans watch as I make you my submissive bitch!"

Shelly: _Laughs_ "Ye aren't goin' t' do shit, ye mediocre sex pest."

_Alina grabs Shelly's head and slams it onto the table. Crystal quickly grabs the contract and runs away before she gets caught up in the chaos. Shelly bounces backwards onto the ring mat and Alina walks over towards her and taunts her. Alina then slowly picks Shelly up and and attempts to do a piledriver but Shelly reverses it into an alabama slam. Shelly picks up Alina and powerbombs her through the table. Shelly then grabs Alina's legs and locks her into the "Anchor". Shelly bends back unto Alina is folded in half and Alina screams in agony as the show's logo appears before the show fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this episode of BLOW. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**One Night Stand Card (Matches not shown in official order):  
Shelly Silvereye vs "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks © for the BLOW Championship**

**Sofia Reynoso vs Jenny Ace**

**Danielle Rose vs Marisol**

**Liberty Belle vs Sakura Yuri**

**Native Beast vs Katie Striker**

**Sandra Blaze vs Angelica Rhodes (w/ Madison Young)**

**Who do you think will win? Which one of these feuds has been your favorite? Let me know what you think in your reviews while I work on One Night Stand and try to get it out in a timely fashion.**


	10. One Night Stand

**Opening Match: Katie Striker vs Native Beast**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Lights go off and a blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all range colored balls of light buzz around for a minute then vanish. "Dangerous" by Def Leppord plays then Katie Striker comes out._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, Recida, California, Kaite Striker!"

_As Katie walks down the ramp, she is suddenly attacked from behind by Native Beast. Native Beast picks up Katie and powerbombs her onto the ramp. Native Beast picks her up again and carries her into the ring. The referee walks into the ring and rings the bell for the match to start._

Native Beast puts Katie down on her back and cockily puts her foot on Katie's stomach to pin her. 1...2...kickout! Native Beast picks Katie up and raises her in the arm and hits her with a military press. Native Beast runs towards the ropes and bounces off of them and hits Katie with a jumping leg drop. She gets back up and hits another leg drop for good measure before going for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Native Beast picks Katie up by her neck and throws her to the other side of the ring. Native Beast looks at the crowd and beats her chest while Katie weakly crawls into the corner in the seated position. Native Beast turns arounds and charges at Katie to hit a cannonball but Katie moves out of the way at the last second causing Native Beast to crash back first onto the middle turnbuckle.

Native Beast rolls out of the corner and Katie climbs the top rope and hits a swanton bomb before going for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Katie grabs Native Beast's legs to drag her but Native Beast kicks her away and rolls out of the ring. Katie runs towards Native Beast and goes for a springboard crossbody only for Native Beast to catch her and hit her with a fallaway slam onto the barricade. Native Beast picks up Katie and throws her into the ring. Then she picks Katie up again and hits her with a chokeslam and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Native Beast slams her hands onto the mat in frustration. Then she picks up Katie and puts her on her left shoulder to go for "Mark of the Beast" but Katie manages to reverse it into a dragon sleeper hold. Native Beast looks like she is starting to fade as Katie uses her strength to apply more pressure. Native Beast manages to reverse it into a sitout spine buster.

Native Beast gets up wobbling and backs up into the nearest corner and taunts Katie to get back up. Katie slowly stands back up and Native Beast goes for a spear only for Katie to reverse it into a DDT. Katie gets up and goes over to Native Beast's legs and locks in the Muta Lock. Katie applies pressure to the hold but Native Beast uses her strength and manages to get to the bottom rope forcing Katie to break the hold. Native Beast gets up to her hands and knees and Katie goes out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Native Beast slowly stands up and Katie hits her with a springboard tornado ddt. Katie drags Native Beast near the corner and climbs the top rope. She goes to hit a body splash but Native Beast moves out of the way and rolls out of the ring. Native Beast goes under the ring and pulls out a table. The referee goes out of the ring and yells at her as she sets up the table. Once the table gets set up, the referee threatens to disqualify her if she puts Katie through it. Native Beast backs up and goes to punch the referee but Katie gets on the table and runs on it and dropkicks Native Beast onto the barricade.

The crowd chants for Katie as she walks over to Native Beast and grabs her head. Katie manages to get Native Beast back up and drags her back into the ring. Katie climbs the top rope and raises her arms in the air before hitting a shooting star press and going for a pin. 1...2...No! Native Beast gets her foot on the bottom rope! Katie backs up in the corner on the other side of the ring and waits for Native Beast to stand back up. Katie charges at her but Native Beast reverses it with a spear. Native Beast picks up Katie and hits her with "Mark of the Beast." But instead of going for a pin, she picks up Katie and throws her towards the ropes. Katie bounces off of them and Native Beast catches her and hits another "Mark of the Beast". Katie's body is limp but Native Beast doesn't care. Native Beast does the cutthroat motion with her thumb and then picks up Katie. She throws Katie into the air, catches her, and hits a third "Mark of the Beast". The referee has enough and rings the bell. He walks over to the ring announcer and tells him the ruling.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by way of referee stoppage, Native Beast!"

_Native Beast licks her right hand and raises it in the air as she puts her foot on Katie's stomach and the crowd boos. Native Beast lets out a roar and yells out "Don't fuck with the Beast!". Then she walks away after feeling like she proved her point. The referee and EMTs check on Katie._

**Sandra Blaze vs Angelica Rhodes (w/ Madison Young)**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays, as Sandra Blaze walks out on stage, lighting a cigarette with her lighter, and taking a drag and exhaling, before putting the cig out._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

_She turns the flame of her lighter on again, staring at it with an entranced stare, before putting it out and making her way to the ring._

_Red, White and Blue pyro explodes from the stage as "You should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish plays and Angelica cockily walks on stage wearing a white Alexa Bliss-style top with red and blue accents, and silver tights and boots also with red and blue accents. Madison Young is by her side wear a blue bra with red trim and two white stars, red elbow pads with white trim, white wrist tape on both wrists, red trunks with white trim, blue knee pads, boots and kick pads with red trim and white outlines on the kick pads with a red vertical USA on the right pad and a white star on the left._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Madison Young, from Marietta, Georgia, Angelica Rhodes!"

_Angelica poses for the camera and then walks to the ring while she and Madison talk trash to the crowd. Madison walks over to the left side of the ring as Angelica gets into the ring and taunts the crowd._

As soon as the bell rings, Sandra charges at Angelica and hits her with a superkick and goes for the pin. 1...2...kickout! Sandra picks up Angelica by her hair and irish whips her into the corner. Sandra backs up to the opposite corner and then charges at Angelica but Angelica moves out of the way causing Sandra to crash chest first into the top turnbuckle. Sandra staggers back and Angelica grabs her and hits a sitout front suplex as Madison cheers her on at ringside. Angelica stands up and runs towards the ropes as Sandra gets up in a kneeling position. Angelica bounces off the ropes and hits Sandra with a shining wizard to the back of Sandra's head and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Angelica gets up and grabs Sandra's hair and shakes Sandra's head before slapping her. She then makes Sandra stand up and puts her in position to go for a "Cross Rhodes" while moving to them to the middle of the ring. Once she and Sandra are in the middle of the ring, Angelica taunts the crowd who boos her. This gives Sandra enough time to regain her composure and she knees Angelica in her face to stun her before hitting a standing shiranui.

Sandra runs towards the ropes and hits a springboard moonsault and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Sandra grabs Angelica by her hair and makes her stand up before dragging her into the nearest corner. Madison gets onto the ring apron and yells at Sandra. Sandra turns around and takes a swing at her but Madison jumps off the ring apron before Sandra can hit her. Sandra turns around and Angelica kicks Sandra out of the corner. Sandra staggers back and Angelica grabs her and slingshots her onto the rope. Sandra bounces back and Angelica gives her a stiff spinning forearm attack which makes Sandra fall onto the ring mat. Angelina raised her arms in the air and cockily poses to booing from the crowd and cheering from Madison. She grabs Sandra's leg to go for a figure 4 leg lock but Sandra reverses it into an inside cradle. 1…2...kickout! Both women get up and charge at each other but Sandra catches Angelica with a head scissors that sends her to the other side of the ring. Angelina rolls out of the ring and walks over to where Madison is to get some separation but Sandra won't allow this. She runs towards Angelica and jumps over the top rope to hit a plancha but Angelica grabs Madison and pulls her in Sandra's way leading to Sandra hitting her instead. When Sandra stands up, Angelica hits her with a super kick.

Angelica cockily points to her head and taunts the crowd about her intelligence. She then grabs Sandra by her hair and throws her back into the ring. Angelica picks Sandra up and puts her head between Angelica's legs to go for the "Queen's Landing" but Sandra plants her feet. Angelica tries to do it again but Sandra reverses it into a northern lights suplex and holds onto her body to pin her. 1...2...kickout! Sandra keeps her grip on Angelica and picks Angelica up to go for another northern lights suplex but Angelica reverses it into a victory roll pin. 1...2...Sandra reverses it into a roll up of her own! 1...2...kickout! Both women charge at each other and Sandra uses her long legs to give Angelica a standing monkey flip. Angelica ends up flying into the nearest corner and manages to jump onto the middle rope and pull herself up to the top rope. Sandra stands up and turns to Angelica's direction and Angelica hits a moonsault only for Sandra to catch her and put her on her shoulders. Sandra hits a rotating falcon arrow and grabs Angelica's right leg to go for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Sandra gets up while using her right hand to some sweat off her forehand. She walks over to the nearest corner and climbs the top rope ready to go for a Phoenix Splash and end this match once and for all. But when she hits it, Angelica rolls out of the way and slowly stands up. Sandra lands on her knees and does a kip up before charging at Angelica. Angelica gives Sandra a stiff punch in her face that makes her stagger back and turn around. Angelica grabs her from behind and attempts to go for a Cross Rhodes but Sandra escapes her grip and knees her in the gut. Sandra grabs Angelica and hits her with a bloody sunday and goes for a pin. The referee is not counting the pin and Sandra turns around to see that Madison is on the apron distracting the referee by untying the top turnbuckle pad. Sandra charges at Madison and hits her with a dropkick off the ring apron. The referee walks over to the turnbuckle pad and ties it back. Sandra turns around and Angelica kicks her in the crotch. Sandra is stunned and Angelica takes advantage of this by grabbing her and hitting a Cross Rhodes. The referee turns back around as Angelica goes for a pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Angelica Rhodes!"

_Madison rolls into the ring and celebrates with Angelica. They stop gloating and start stomping Sandra's body. Madison keeps stomping Sandra while Angelica stops and goes out of the ring and goes under the ring apron. She pulls out a steel chair and rolls back into the ring. Madison grabs Sandra and sits her up in a kneeling position. Angelica hits Sandra's head 3 times with the steel chair. Angelica drops the chair and snaps her fingers at Madison. Madison picks Sandra up and puts her position for the Styles Clash. Angelica uses her foot to move the chair in position and backs up. Madison hits Sandra with the Styles Clash onto the chair. Angelica and Madison walk away while taunting the crowd after proving their point._

**Danielle Rose vs Marisol**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she puts her arms back down again._

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle walks on stage and blows a kiss at the camera. Instead of her normal in ring gear, Danielle is dressed in a sexy devil costume._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_Danielle struts to the rings and rocks her hips. She climbs up the ring apron and does a sexy crawl into the ring. She blows a kiss at the crowd._

The bells rings and Danielle looks Marisol right in the eyes and jiggles her breasts in her direction which leads to wolf whistles from the crowd. Marisol looks unamused at Danielle's display. Danielle smirks and taunts Marisol and Marisol responds by slapping her. Marisol tackles Danielle and mounts her with punches as Danielle tries to cover her face. Danielle manages to roll their bodies over and mounts Marisol. She grabs Marisol's head and slams it backwards into the mat repeatedly. Danielle stands up as Marisol rolls over while holding her head. Danielle grabs Marisol by her hair and makes her stand up then she drags Marisol into the corner. Danielle backs up to the opposing corner and then runs at Marisol. She performs a cartwheel into a corner back elbow attack but Marisol moves out of the way causing Danielle to crash back first into the corner. Marisol hits a series of knife edge chops right onto Danielle's breasts until the referee counts to 4 then Marisol backs up before going back to doing it again. Marisol backs up and then charges at Danielle and hits a handspring forearm attack. Marisol grabs Danielle by her head and hits her with a running bulldog out of the corner and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Marisol stands up and grabs Danielle by her hair and makes her stand up. Marisol irish whips Danielle towards the ropes. Danielle bounces off the ropes and Marisol goes for a clothesline but Danielle ducks it and hits Marisol with a neckbreaker. Danielle raises her arms in the air and taunts the crowd before hitting a "Twerk Sault" (Danielle twerks and then hits a standing moonsault) onto Marisol and goes for a pin. 1...2…kickout! Marisol rolls onto her stomach and Danielle does a knee drop onto the back of Marisol's head. Danielle drags Marisol by her legs towards the ropes and picks up Marisol's head and puts it on the middle rope. Danielle presses her knee into the neck of Marisol and the referee counts. Danielle puts her knee down and backs up when the referee counts to 4. Marisol gets her head off the rope and rolls out of the ring while coughing. Danielle runs towards Marisol and hits her with a baseball slide which makes Marisol crash onto the floor. Danielle rolls out of the ring and grabs Marisol and slams her head into the apron before throwing her back into the ring. Danielle rolls into the ring and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Marisol rolls onto her stomach and Danielle grabs Marisol's left arm with her left hand and pulls it as she puts her right foot on the other side of Marisol so that Danielle's right thigh is behind Marisol's head. Danielle keeps pulling that arm as she elbows the side of Marisol's head with her right arm. Danielle stops elbowing Marisol and grabs her hair and pulls it as the referee starts to count to 5 and Marisol scares in pain. Danielle lets go of Marisol and raises her hand in the air to reveal that she pulled out a clump of Marisol's hair. Danielle bends over and shakes the clump of hair at Marisol's face and laughs. Marisol has enough and slaps Danielle in the face and stands up to cheers from fans. Danielle gets pissed off and goes for a punch but Marisol catches her and hits an sto. Marisol runs towards the ropes as Danielle slowly gets back up. Marisol bounces off the ropes and charges at Danielle who catches her. Danielle goes for a tilt a whirl backbreaker only for Marisol to reverse it with a headscissors.

Marisol picks up Danielle and goes for the "One Winged Angel" but Danielle reverses it into a roll up. 1...2...kickout! Both women charge at each other and Danielle goes for a clothesline only for Marisol to duck it and go behind Danielle. Marisol grabs Danielle's waist and hits the "Holy Trinity" (Chimera-plex) and bridges for the pin. 1...2...thr-No! Danielle is able to move her left leg and get her foot to touch the bottom rope! Marisol lets go of Danielle's waist and runs her fingers through her hair with a shocked look on her face. Danielle slowly crawls into the nearest corner as Marisol stands up. She shakes her head and slaps herself to focus before she turns around and walks towards Danielle. Danielle looks at Marisol right in the eyes and spits right on her cheek to the disgust of Marisol, the referee, and the crowd. Marisol wipes the spit off with her hand and then starts striking Danielle right into the corner with punches and forearms to the cheers of the crowd while Danielle gets her arms up to protect her face. The referee has enough and grabs Marisol to force her off Danielle and the crowd boos this. Marisol and the referee argue and Danielle takes advantage of this by removing the pad of the top turnbuckle and throwing it outside of the ring.

Marisol finally stops arguing with the referee and turns back to Danielle's direction only for Danielle to hit her with a knee strike. Danielle picks Marisol up and irish whips Marisol into the corner with the exposed top turnbuckle. Marisol manages to jump onto the middle rope and turn around without hitting the exposed turnbuckle and hits Danielle with a front missile dropkick. Marisol runs towards Danielle and jumps and lands her knees onto Danielle's stomach before rolling forward onto her feet and doing a standing moonsault and going for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Marisol picks Danielle up and tries to hit the "One Winged Angel" but Danielle slides off Marisol's shoulders and shoves Marisol into the corner where the exposed turnbuckle is. Marisol manages to stop herself and block the turnbuckle with her hands. Danielle runs towards Marisol only for Marisol to hit her with an elbow to the face. Marisol goes for a forearm strike only for Danielle to block it and stiffly punch Marisol in the face causing her to stagger back into the corner. Danielle backs up into the opposing corner and then runs towards Marisol to go for a corner splash only for Marisol to move out of the way at the last possible second. Danielle crashes face first into the exposed turnbuckle and her body staggers backwards. Marisol grabs her and puts Danielle on her shoulder and hits the "One Winged Angel" and goes for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Marisol!"

_Marisol stands up as the referee raises her arms in the air to the cheering of the crowd. Marisol takes a breath and lowers her head after her adrenaline rush is gone. She goes onto her knees and raises her arms in the air. White smoke starts to surround her and angel wings quickly appear on her back and the crowd looks on in awe. The smoke goes away and Marisol stays in her position but to her dismay, she is still wingless. Marisol stands up and looks around with a sad look on her face. The crowd cheers her and she smiles when she realizes that the crowd is doing it. She walks out of the ring and waves at the crowd as she walks away._

**Jenny Ace vs Sofia Reynoso **

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

"_Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product" plays and the crowd erupts into a huge pop once they hear Sofia Reynoso's trademark theme play throughout the arena. They suddenly become even losers as the People's Champion herself suddenly appears through the crowd, a cocky smirk on her face as she puts a hand to her ear, listening to the cheers of the crowd and soaking in the atmosphere, before she makes her way to the ring._

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Mexico City, Mexico, Sofia Reynoso!""

_She leaps over the barricade and slides into the ring and completely ignores Jenny Ace as she walks right past her and ascends to the second turnbuckle, spreading her arms out for the people, throwing up a gang sign as the raucous audience cheers for her._

As soon as the bell rings, Jenny hits a stiff roundhouse kick but Sofia ducks it. Jenny instinctively attempts to leg sweep Sofia but Sofia dodges it by jumping. Jenny stands up only for Sofia to manage to leg sweep her and hit a ground body splash for a pin. 1...Jenny kickouts and shoves Sofia off of her! Jenny gets up in a seated position and looks at Sofia who motions to her to come on. Jenny stands up and Sofia raises her hands in the air to challenge her to a test of strength. Jenny accepts it and both women clap their hands together only for Jenny to knee Sofia in the gut and run towards the ropes. Jenny bounces off the ropes and hits Sofia with a shoulder tackle. Jenny picks Sofia up on her shoulders and Sofia elbows on the side of Jenny's head and slides behind Jenny. Sofia grabs Jenny's waist and pushes their bodies forwards towards the ropes and attempts to do a O'Connor roll up but Jenny manages to grab the top rope and makes Sofia roll back. Sofia gets back up and charges at Jenny who catches her with a kick to the gut. Jenny goes behind Sofia grabbing her waist and then hits Sofia with an amatuer wrestling slam onto the ring mat. Jenny lets go of Sofia's waist and grabs Sofia's left arm and slams it onto the ring mat.

Jenny grabs that same arm and taunts Sofia as she twists it. Sofia stands up as Jenny keeps twisting her arm and Sofia hits Jenny with a stiff forearm strike to her face which makes Jenny let go of Sofia's arm and stagger back. Sofia goes for another one but Jenny reverses it into a backslide pin. 1...2...Kickout! Both women stand up and charge at each other and Sofia hits Jenny with a discus clothesline. Jenny rolls onto her back and Sofia picks her up in a full nelson position. Sofia goes for a full nelson suplex but Jenny reverses it with an arm drag. Sofia gets back up and Jenny hits her with an enziguri. Jenny picks Sofia up by grabbing her left arm and backs up into the nearest corner. Jenny sits up the top turnbuckle and locks Sofia into a choke hold that also traps Sofia's left arm. Sofia swings her legs and struggles to escape the hold as the referee counts. Once the referee counts to 4, Jenny lets go of the hold and drops Sofia who lands on the ring mat. Jenny turns her attention to the fans in the crowd and sticks her middle finger to them and receives boos from it. She then yells out "The only Ace in this ring is me!" This gives Sofia time to climb up to the top rope and hit Jenny with a frankensteiner.

Sofia picks up Jenny and hits "No Scope" (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker) only using her right arm and goes for the pin. 1...2...Kickout! Without a second thought, Sofia grabs Jenny by her head and locks her into a seated guillotine choke. Jenny punches Sofia's back as Sofia tightens her grip on the hold. Jenny slowly stands up as Sofia keeps applying pressure and then hits Sofia with a forward piggyback stunner to get out of the hold. Jenny flips Sofia over and grabs her waist. Jenny attempts to hit Sofia with a german suplex but Sofia elbows Jenny in the face which rocks her enough to let go of Sofia. Sofia runs towards the runs, bounces off of them, and hits Jenny with a yakuza kick. Jenny rolls out of the ring and walks towards the ramp to try and get separation but Sofia isn't having it. Sofia charges at Jenny and hits a suicide dive headbutt only for Jenny to move out of the way causing Sofia to crash head first onto the end of the ramp.

The referee throws the X in the air and runs out of the ring to check on Sofia while Jenny rolls into the ring. The Referee turns Sofia's body over revealing that she has blood coming down from her forehead. Sofia seems to be out of the loop and the referee seems to be motioning to the ring announcer. Jenny laughs and rolls out the ring and walks over to the timekeeper's area and grabs a microphone before cockily walking back into the ring.

Jenny: "That's right, I win! This just shows that I am the REAL Ace around here." _Turns to the referee and Sofia _"Take that pathetic puta back to Mexico!"

The crowd boos Jenny who flips them. Sofia suddenly starts to move and runs into the ring and mounts Jenny with punches to cheers from the crowd. Sofia grabs Jenny by her hair as she stands up and drags Jenny into the corner. Sofia backs up to the middle of the ring, runs at Jenny, and hits her with a running knee strike. Jenny staggers out of the corner as Sofia climbs up the middle rope and then hits Jenny with a hurricanrana. Sofia picks up Jenny from behind, grabs her arms, and turns her over to hit "The Climax" only for Jenny to reverse it into a O'Connor roll up. 1...2...kickout!

Sofia gets up and Jenny hits her with a stiff knee strike to the head. Instead of going for a pin, Jenny picks Sofia up and puts her on her shoulder before walking to the nearest corner. Jenny climbs the middle rope and sits Sofia onto the top turnbuckle. She goes for a superplex but Sofia punches Jenny in the gut and then gives Jenny a stiff headbutt and shoves Jenny which causes Jenny to crash back first onto the ring mat. Sofia gets into position and yells out "I am the people's ace!" right before performing a frog splash. However, Jenny catches Sofia while she is midair and locks her into the "Ace of Spades" in the middle of the ring to the shock of the crowd. Sofia tries to escape the hold but Jenny keeps applying pressure onto the hold. Sofia slowly starts to fade and the referee picks up her free arm and drops it once. The referee repeats the action a second and then does it a third time but this time Sofia grabs the referee's shirt before her arm can fall again and the crowd erupts. Jenny is shocked but still tries to tighten her grip to get Sofia to tap out. Sofia lets go of the referee's shirt and punches Jenny to try to fight out of the hold. Jenny still won't let go and Sofia lifts Jenny up and is able to get Jenny on her shoulders. Jenny slides behind Sofia and grabs Sofia's waist to hit a german suplex but Sofia reverses it with a hip toss. Jenny gets up and charges at Sofia to attempt a clothesline only for Sofia to dodge it and grabs her arms to hit "The Climax" and then goes for a pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Sofia Reynoso!"

_Sofia goes up the turnbuckle and raises her arms in the air as the fans cheer. She gets off the turnbuckle and rolls out of the ring. She high fives some fans as she walks away to the backstage._

**Sakura Yuri vs Liberty Belle**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!"

_Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring._

_"Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as Liberty Belle comes out to a series of loud boos._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from the Great US of A, Liberty Belle!"

_Liberty Belle is holding a big American flag and waves it into the air as red, white, and blue pyro goes off. She walks down the ramp while waving the flag oblivious to the crowd booing her. Once she gets into the ring, she holds the flag and stands it straight up and salutes the crowd._

As soon as the bell rings, Sakura charges at Liberty Belle and hits her with a series of fast strikes. Sakura manages to back Liberty Belle up into a corner and the referee starts to count. Sakura backs up when the referee counts to 4 and goes into the opposite corner as Liberty Belle slides down into a seated position. Sakura runs at Liberty Belle and gives her a double knee strike. Sakura drags Liberty Belle out of the corner and puts her in position before climbing the top rope. Sakura is about to hit the "Mic Drop" but Liberty Belle rolls out of distance. Sakura gets down from the top rope and walks towards Liberty Belle. She grabs Liberty Belle to pick her up and hit a vertical suplex but Liberty Belle reverses it into an inside cradle. 1...2...Sakura reverses it into an inside cradle of her own. 1...2...kickout! Both women get up and Liberty Belle hits Sakura with a clothesline. She picks up Sakura and irish whips her into the ropes. Sakura grabs the top rope and pushes her body up. Liberty Belle sees this and runs towards her only for Sakura to catch her with her legs and hit a head scissors.

Liberty Belle rolls out of the ring and onto the ring apron to get some separation. Liberty Belle stands up as Sakura charges at her. Sakura attempts to hit a shoulder tackle only for Liberty Belle to move out of the way and then kick Sakura in her gut. Sakura staggers back a bit and Liberty Belle grabs Sakura's hair and throws her onto the ring mat head first. She then hits a springboard elbow and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Liberty Belle grabs Sakura by her head but Sakura shoves her away. Sakura goes for a kick but Liberty Belle catches her foot and pulls her into a belly to belly suplex. Liberty Belle picks Sakura up and puts her on her shoulders. Liberty Belle performs an air plane spin and rotates 10 times before throwing Sakura off her shoulders. Sakura dizzily crawls into the nearest corner in the seated position. Liberty Belle runs at Sakura and hits her with a rope assisted bronco buster. She drags Sakura out of the corner and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Liberty Belle picks up Sakura and hits her with a body slam. She then drags Sakura by her legs close to the nearest corner and puts her body in position. Liberty Belle climbs up the middle rope and salutes the crowd before doing a spin jump onto the top rope. She goes to hit a moonsault but Sakura rolls out of the way causing Liberty Belle to crash stomach first onto the mat.

Sakura slowly stands up and seems to have finally recovered from her dizziness. She runs towards the ropes as Liberty Belle gets up onto her knees. Sakura bounces off the ropes and hits Liberty Belle with a neck breaker. Liberty Belle rolls onto her stomach and Sakura grabs her head and locks her into a crossface. Liberty Belle tries to crawl to the bottom rope as Sakura applies more pressure onto the hold. Liberty Belle manages to grab to the bottom rope forcing Sakura to let go of the hold. Sakura walks towards Liberty Belle's legs and tries to drag her only for Liberty Belle to kick her away. Liberty Belle uses the ropes to help her stand up and then leans on them. Sakura runs towards Liberty Belle but Liberty Belle elbows her in the face. Liberty Belle grabs Sakura's waist from behind and hits her with a German suplex. She keeps her grip on Sakura and hits 2 more German suplexes before bringing it into a pin. 1...2...thr-kickout! Liberty Belle looks at the referee with a shocked look on her face. She then smacks the ring mat in frustration before standing up. She picks up Sakura on her shoulders and attempts to hit "U.S.A.!" but Sakura reverses it into a crucifix pin. 1...2...kickout!

Both women get up and charge at each other. Liberty Belle goes to hit a clothesline but Sakura dodges it and hits a snap dragon suplex. Sakura picks up Liberty Belle and goes to Irish whip towards the ropes only for Liberty Belle reversing it into an Irish whip of her own. Sakura bounces off the ropes and Liberty Belle catches her and hits an Alabama slam. Liberty Belle climbs the top rope and hits a moonsault and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Liberty Belle picks Sakura up by her hair and knees her in the stomach while keeping her grip. She then irish whips Sakura into the nearest corner. Liberty Belle runs at Sakura and hits a corner body splash. Sakura falls forward and Liberty Belle catches her and puts her on her shoulders. She climbs up the middle rope and sits Sakura on the top turnbuckle. Liberty Belle gets up onto the top rope and attempts to hit a superplex but Sakura grabs the top rope to block the attempt. Liberty Belle and Sakura go into an exchange of strikes until Sakura hits a very stiff forearm shot to Liberty Belle's face. Liberty Belle falls backwards and when she tries to push her body back up, Sakura hits her with a double foot stomp. Sakura drags Liberty Belle to the middle of the ring and then goes for a pin. 1...2...thr-kickout!

Sakura stands up and shakes her head as she backs up into the nearest corner. She HAS to beat Liberty Belle tonight and make her pay for everything that she did. Sakura waits for Liberty Belle to stand up and then charges at her only for Liberty Belle to catch her. She attempts to hit "U.S.A.!" for a second time only for Sakura to reverse it with a standing tornado DDT. Sakura grabs Liberty Belle by her legs and drags her near the corner and puts her in position before climbing the top rope. She raises her right arm in the air and pats her elbow before hitting the "Mic Drop". She goes for the pin but the referee is not counting. Sakura turns around to see Madison Young on the ring apron arguing with the referee. Sakura stands up and is suddenly grabbed from behind. It's Angelica Rhodes! Angelica hits Sakura with a Cross Rhodes and then puts Liberty Belle's body on top of her before leaving the ring. Madison gets off the ring apron and the referee turns around and counts the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Liberty Belle!"

_Angelica and Madison grab Liberty Belle and roll her out of the ring before helping her walk away as the crowd loudly boos them._

**Main Event: Shelly Silvereye vs "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks for the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling Championship**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling Championship!"

_"Keelhauled" by Alestorm plays as Shelly Silvereye walks onto the stage facing the left side and holding a telescope and peeping through the telescope with her right eye._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from the seven seas, Shelly Silvereye!"

_Shelly walks to the ring while looking around with her telescope. Once she enters the ring, she takes the telescope off her eye and closes it before looking straight at the camera. She then takes her pirate hat off and puts it to the side._

_Sucker for Pain" by Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Logic, and X Ambassadors plays as Alina Hindericks walks onto the stage while holding a paddle in her hands and the BLOW title around her waist._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Diego, California, the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling champion, "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks!"

_Alina scrowls at the crowd as she walks to the ring. She stops and swings the paddle at a fan in the front row before walking into the ring. The ref demands that Alina gives him her paddle and she obeys while rolling her eyes. She takes the BLOW title off her waist and raises it in the air._

_Both women get into their corners and Alina gives the referee her title belt. The referee walks over to Shelly and lets her get a good look at the title. Then he walks to the middle of the ring and raises the belt in the air. The referee then walks over to the time keeper and gives him the title belt before he rings the bell to start the match._

Both women circle each other before locking up. Shelly grabs Alina's head, flips her over onto the ring mat, and puts her in a headlock. Alina manages to get her head out of Shelly's grip and grabs Shelly's neck with her legs. Shelly escapes the hold with a kip up and Alina stands up. Alina runs towards Shelly who catches her and hits her with a spine buster. Shelly grabs Alina's left leg and does a small elbow drop onto it. Shelly keeps holding that leg and locks in a heel hook. Alina manages to get out of the hold by using her right foot to kick Shelly off of her. Both women stand up and Shelly attempts to hit her with a clothesline but Alina dodges it and goes behind Shelly and rolls her up. 1...kickout! Both women stand up and Alina leg sweeps Shelly, grabs her legs, and rolls her up again. 1...2...Shelly pushes her body up to kick out. Shelly holds onto Alina, flips them over, and rolls Alina up with a backslide pin. 1...2...kickout! Shelly keeps her hold on Alina's left arm and wringes it. Alina manages to use her strength to pull Shelly towards her and hits her with a headbutt.

Alina picks up Shelly by her hair and throws her into the nearest corner. Alina grabs the top rope to pull her body up and kicks Shelly in the head. Shelly slides down into a seated position and Alina stomps Shelly's chest as the referee counts. Alina backs up when the referee counts to 4 and then puts her foot on Shelly's neck and chokes her with it until the referee counts to 4 again. Alina drags Shelly out of the corner by her legs and puts her in position before climbing the middle rope. She hits a middle rope leg drop and then goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Shelly rolls onto her stomach and Alina puts her knees onto Shelly's back and locks in a bow and arrow hold. Alina applies pressure on the hold by bending Shelly who winces in pain. Shelly manages to get out of the hold and jumps onto Alina. 1...kickout! Both women stand up and charge at each other. Alina goes for a kick only for Shelly to catch her leg and hits a dragon screw. Shelly picks up Alina and goes for an Alabama slam only for Alina to reverse it with a sunset flip powerbomb. 1...2...kickout!

Alina picks up Shelly and puts her in an abdominal stretch. As she tightens the hold, Alina brings her face close to Shelly's and licks from Shelly's chin to her cheek. Shelly gets pissed off and gets out of the submission with a hip toss and then mounts Alina with stiff punches. Shelly gets up and paces back and forth while trying to calm herself down. Alina crawls into the nearest corner and Shelly turns to her and runs towards her. She goes for a splash but Alina reverses it into a sto into the middle turnbuckle. Alina immendentally grabs Shelly and gives her a school girl roll up. 1...2...kickout! Alina picks up Shelly and goes for a powerbomb but Shelly elbows her in the face and gets out of her grip as Alina turns around. Shelly hits Alina with a spinning elbow strike to the back of her head. Shelly grabs Alina's legs to lock in the "Anchor" but Alina kicks her away. Shelly waits for Alina to get back and then tries to hit her with a discus clothesline only for Alina to reverse it into an arm trapped neckbreaker. Alina picks Shelly up and goes to hit a piledriver but Shelly plants her feet and then stands her body fully up and throws Alina over her shoulders.

Shelly grabs Alina from behind and hits her with a deadlift suplex and then pins her. 1...2...kickout! Shelly climbs the top rope and goes for a senton but Alina rolls out of the way causing Shelly to crash back first onto the mat. Alina picks up Shelly and moves to the middle of the ring. She hits a northern lights suplex and bridges it into a pin. 1...2...kickout! Alina grabs Shelly's legs and tries to flip her over to lock in the "Torture Lock" but Shelly kicks her away. Both women stand up and trade strikes back and forth. Shelly hits Alina with a stiff forearm strike that sends Alina staggering backwards and leaning on the ropes. Shelly goes to attack her some more but Alina catches Shelly with a spin kick to the stomach and then runs towards the ropes behind her. Alina bounces off the ropes and runs towards Shelly but Shelly manages to leg sweep her, rolls through, and locks in the "Anchor". Alina tries to crawl to the bottom rope as Shelly bends Alina backwards and applies more pressure to the hold. Alina manages to get to the bottom rope forcing Shelly to break the hold.

Alina rolls out onto the ring apron and slowly stands up while rubbing her lower back. Shelly goes onto the ring apron and grabs Alina from behind. She tries to go for a back suplex but Alina elbows her and shoves her away. Alina kicks Shelly in the gut, grabs her, and hits her with a piledriver onto the floor. Alina rolls into the ring as the referee counts Shelly out. Once the count is at 8, Alina starts to celebrate. At the count of 9, Shelly manages to get back into the ring and break the count to the shock of Alina and the crowd. Alina grabs Shelly and hits her with a back breaker. Alina picks up Shelly and then climbs up the top turnbuckle backwards. She puts herself and Shelly into position and powerbombs her off the top rope and stacks on top of her for a pin. 1...2...thr-kickout! Without missing a beat, Alina flips Shelly over and locks in the "Torture Lock". Shelly tries to escape the hold but Alina bends her more while pressing her knee onto the back of Shelly's neck. The pain becomes too much and Shelly taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner and still the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling champion, Alina Hindericks!"

_The referee hands Alina the BLOW title and she raises the title in the air to end the show._

**Thank you all for reading BLOW's inaugural pay per view. Let me know what you think because I love seeing your feedback. I will try to get the next episode of BLOW posted in a timely fashion.**


	11. Episode 9

**Opening Segment:**

The show begins with "Real American" by Rick Derringer playing as Liberty Belle walks to the ring while holding a microphone with Angelica Rhodes on her right and Madison Young on her left. The crowd loudly boos them as they get inside of the ring.

Liberty Belle: Grins "Good evening my fellow Americans." _The crowd boos but Liberty keeps smiling while being oblivious to them_ "Last night on One Night Stand, I finally defeated that evil jap and saved BLOW from her brainwashing. Now Sandra can finally be free and go back to burning things like a good blooded American."

_Clips from One Night Stand start to play on the titantron. First plays the ending to Sandra Blaze vs Angelica Rhodes and then the ending to Sakura vs Liberty Belle plays. After those clips show, the camera cuts back to the ring where the ladies in the ring are smiling at their dirty work._

Liberty Belle: "It was a tough task but it had to be done for the good of this great country. But I am not afraid to admit that I didn't do it alone." _Turns to Madison Young who salutes the crowd_ "This girl right here is a United States marine. She has killed terrorists with her own bare hands to protect this country. She has seen her follow marines die right in front of her. It is a great honor for her to be in this ring let alone be my ally."

_Madison stops saluting and shakes Liberty Belle's hand. Liberty Belle then turns to Angelica._

Liberty Belle: "And this beautiful young lady is-"

_Angelica grabs the microphone out of Liberty Belle's hand._

Angelica: "I don't need you to speak for me."

_Liberty Belle nods and backs up. Angelica walks into the middle of the ring to make sure that she is the focus right now._

Angelica: "I don't need an introduction but for anyone who has been leaving under a rock or in need of a refresher, I am the "American Princess" Angelica Rhodes. The daughter of Dusty Rhodes and the sister of Dustin and Cody. Wrestling is in my blood and winning championships is my birthright. I am the greatest female wrestler to have ever stepped foot in a wrestling ring. I am a natural athlete and I can wrestle circles around every woman that I face. When I want something, I will do anything to get it. I am the ideal American woman and every little girl should look up to me. I allied myself with Madison and Liberty Belle because they also are ideal Americans. Liberty Belle believed that a fellow American's life was in danger and got Madison and I to ensure that she didn't spread that danger to anyone else. Madison Young should be celebrated for what she has done in the military. We embody what it means to be great Americans. As allies, we refer to ourselves as the American Heroes and we will save BLOW whether the women in the back want it or not!"

_Angelica drops the microphone and walks out of the ring with Liberty Belle and Madison following behind her to end the segment._

**Backstage Segment:**

The camera cuts to inside Crystal Waters' office. Crystal is sitting in her office chair typing on the white laptop on her desk. Someone knocks on the door.

Crystal: _looks up from the laptop screen and looks at the door _"Come in!"

The door opens and Cookie walks into the room. She walks towards Crystal's desk and looks straight at her. Crystal goes to ask her what she wants but Cookie raises her hand in the air and cuts her off.

Cookie: "Look Waters, I have not had a match since the first round of the Queen of the Ring. I am not asking for a shot at the BLOW title but I want an opportunity to prove myself."

Crystal: "Let me get this straight, I'm trying to run a show and you demand an opportunity from me?!"

Cookie: "Yes I do."

Crystal: _Smirks_ "Fine. I'll give you one….I have an extra referee outfit and it's just your size."

Cookie: "Wait that it is NOT want I mea-"

Crystal throws the referee outfit at Cookie.

Crystal: "You asked for an opportunity and I gave you one. Now get out of my office and get into that ring. The first match is happening soon."

_Cookie angrily storms out of the room and Crystal goes back to typing on her laptop._

**Spring Tigress and Scarlet Wolf vs Angels of Love**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall!"

_Spring Tigress crawls onto the stage as the Tiger Mask W Opening theme plays._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spring Tigress!"

_Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar._

_The Lights Go out, and a wolf appears in the middle of the titantron. It looks up at the crowd. Scarlet walks out of the Darkness and stands next to the Wolf._ _The Camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The Lights come back on, and "Love Bites" by Halestorm starts._

Ring Announcer: "And her tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California, Scarlet Wolf!"

_Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls._

"_Golden Lovers by Yonosuke Kitamura" plays Tammy and Leyla show up and skip their way to the ring._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponents, Leyla and Tammy O'Brien, the Angels of Love!"

_They slide into the ring and give a Hadouken taunt to the fans and then give each other a hug._

The bell rings with Tigress and Tammy starting off. The two shake hands then lock up, and Tammy takes her down with a Side Headlock. Tigress forces herself back to her feet and pushes Tammy against the ropes. "The Wildcat" breaks the hold and tries for an Irish Whip. But Tammy counters and whips her across the ring. Tigress ducks a Clothesline then hits the Monkey Flip, sending Tammy across the ring. Tammy rolls to her corner and tags Leyla in. Tigress was prepared to continue until Scarlet tags herself in. Tigress looks at her, but Scarlet says to trust her. Scarlet and Leyla pace a bit before shaking hands. Immediately after shaking hands, Scarlet went on the offense by kicking Leyla in the ribs! Scarlet continues to beat Leyla down until she's against the corner. At that moment, the referee, Cookie, tells Scarlet to back away. Scarlet does so and takes the moment to knock Tammy off the apron. Scarlet goes to grab Leyla, but she pops up and hits her with a Discus Punch. Scarlet is down, and Leyla tags Tammy back in. They connect with an Uppercut into a Bridging German Suplex. 1...2...KICKOUT!

Tammy lifts Scarlet up and attempts a Powerslam. But Scarlet elbows her in the jaw and lands behind her. Scarlet then hits her opponent with the Hook and Ladder. Tigress wants to tag in, but Scarlet pays no attention to her partner. Tigress is not happy about that, but she remains there waiting. Scarlet throws Tammy into the corner, then she follows up with a Running Clothesline into the Bulldog. Scarlet makes the cover. 1...2...KICKOUT!

Scarlet is annoyed that Tammy kicked out. So she stalks her looking for the Curb Stomp. That was until Tigress tags herself in. Scarlet stands there irritated at her partner while Tammy gets up. Tigress hits a Springboard Crossbody, knocking her back down. Tigress was getting everyone amped up. She lifts Tammy up and hits a Northern Lights Suplex! She floats over into a Tiger Suplex before rolling over and hitting a Tiger Bomb! Tigress makes the cover. 1...KICKOUT!

Scarlet asks to be tagged back in. So being the good teammate she is, Tigress tags Scarlet. They both went for a Double Vertical Suplex, but Tammy fights back and counters into a Double DDT! With Tigress and Scarlet down, Tammy crawls over and tags in Leyla! Leyla hits a Springboard Forearm to Scarlet, knocking her back down! She then Dropkicks Tigress out of the ring! Leyla picks up Scarlet and hits several Uppercuts to the jaw! She tries to Irish whip her, but Scarlet counters and whips her into the corner. Scarlet charges, but Leyla sidesteps and sends Scarlet crashing into the turnbuckles. Leyla then hits her with a Snap Dragon Suplex, rolling Scarlet to her knees, and follows up with the Shining Wizard! Leyla tags Tammy in, and the two attempt their Team Finisher: The Golden Trigger. But out of nowhere, Tigress hits a Springboard Dropkick, knocking both of them down! Leyla rolls out of the ring as Tigress kicks back up. "The Wildcat" then runs and hits a Suicide Dive to her! Tigress then climbs to the top while waiting for Tammy to stand. Once she does. Tigress attempts her finisher: The Spring Cleaning (Eclipse)! But Tammy rolls out of the way, and Tigress accidentally hits Scarlet instead! Before Tigress could process what just happened, Tammy spins her around and knocks her out with the Stunner! With Tigress down, Tammy tags in Leyla and the two lift Scarlet back up again. This time, they connect on the Golden Trigger and makes the cover! 1….2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Angels of Love!"

**Video Package:**

_The video shows a pale skinned Japanese woman with black hair in a ponytail and a bang on her left side, long eyelashes, black eyeliner, blood red lipstick, and a toned body wearing a red mini kimono with a cleavage window dances gracefully as cherry blossom petals fly around her._

"My name is Kyoko Suzuki and I represent femininity, beauty and grace."

_The video then cuts to a japanese woman with a little bit tanned skin, long dark brown hair hanging down, black eyeliner, a strong jawline, and a toned body wearing black body hugging leather top and pants wrestling a bear._

"My name is Hiroku Yamada and I represent fearlessness and brutality."

_Hiroku gets behind the bear and hits it with a dragon suplex. Then the video cuts to both women standing next to each other._

Hiroku: "Solo, we are strong."

Kyoko: "Together, we are stronger."

Both women: "We are Poison Lotus!"

The video cuts to an image with the words "Coming Soon" before fading to black.

**Amber Santiago vs Jade Wu Lung**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring._

_"Chun-Li" by Nicki Minaj plays Jade walks onto the stage with a very serious and determined expression on her face._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from China Town, Los Angeles, California, Jade Wu-Long!"

_Jade walks down the ring, and gets the ring, and rolls into it, and sits in a criss cross position and puts her hands up in a bowing hand sign._

The match begins with both women circling each other before locking up. Amber manages to back Jade up into the nearest corner. Cookie gets between them to break it up. Amber and Jade let go and raise their hands up to have a clean break only for Amber to sucker punch Jade as she backs up out of the corner. Then she charges at Jade and goes for a splash only for Jade to put her feet up and kick her in the face. Jade puts her feet down and runs to attempt a "Headshot" only for Amber to reverse it into a schoolgirl roll up. 1...2...kickout! Both women get back up and charge at each other. Amber goes for a punch but Jade catches her and locks in a cross-arm breaker. Amber tries to use her legs to get herself to the bottom rope while Jade applies more pressure onto the hold.

Cookie goes to check to see if Amber is going to tap out or not and Amber uses her free hand to grab Cookie's arm. Jade kicks Cookie's arm away to Amber's dismay. Amber finally manages to get her foot on the bottom rope which forces Jade to break the hold. Amber rolls onto the ring apron and slowly stands back up while nursing her left arm. Jade kicks Amber in the stomach and grabs her and hits her with a suplex back into the ring. Jade picks up Amber and throws her into the ropes. Amber bounces off the ropes and Jade hits her with a yakuza kick. Jade walks towards the nearest corner and climbs up the middle rope. She waits for the latina to get back up and then jumps off the rope. Amber catches her and hits a gut buster.

Amber grabs Jade and goes for "Hope for the Future" only for Jade to reverse it into an inside cradle. 1...2...kickout! Jade holds onto Amber's left arm and pulls her closer only to get hit with a stiff forearm strike. Amber has a frustrated look on her face and rolls out of the ring. She lifts up the ring apron and crawls underneath it. Jade follows out of the ring and grabs her leg. Amber manages to kick her away and fully go under the ring. Suddenly, Amber crawls out from the other side and goes back into the ring. She looks at Jade and yells at her to get back in the ring. Jade looks at her in confusion before getting back into the ring. Amber charges at Jade and hits her with a spear. She then picks Jade up and hits her with "Hope for the Future" and bridges it for a pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber jumps up and down in celebration. Then she rolls out of the ring and runs away to the back. _

**Segment:**

_The camera cuts to Alina Hindericks who is in a motel room with a whip in her hand. An overweight man with blonde hair and brown eyes is on his hands and knees next to her._

Alina: "The other girls in this company better have watched my match last night. Shelly interrupted me while I was servicing a client and challenged me for my title. She thought that she could beat me and I made her tap out like a bitch."

Client: "Well mistress it was a hard fought mat-"

_Alina cracks her whip onto her client's back with brute force causing him to scream in terror._

Alina: "Did I fucking ask you for your opinion?!"

Client: "N...N...No mistress..."

Alina: "Then shut up you worthless pig!"

_Alina gives the client 10 more lashes as he screams out in horror. She then kicks him in the stomach and turns back to the camera._

Alina: "Let this be a lesson to all of the women in BLOW. If you get in my way, I'm going to make you submit to me."

_The camera pans over to the marks on the client's back from the lashes before fading to black and cutting back to the ring._

**Main Event: Jenny Ace vs Marisol**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she puts her arms back down again._

_"Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

The bell rings and both women walk to each other and clap their hands in a test of strength. There is a back and forth struggle before Jenny is able to pull Marisol's arms down. Marisol keeps holding on despite being overpowered. She manages to get her arms back up and continues to push back against Jenny. Jenny has enough and kicks Marisol in the stomach and then irish whips her into the corner. She charges at Marisol only for the angel to grab Jenny's head by her legs and hit a hurricanrana out of the corner. Marisol stands up and cartwheels into hitting Jenny with a ground elbow and goes for a pin. 1...kickout!

Marisol grabs Jenny by her hair and stands up before irish whipping her towards the ropes. Jenny runs towards the ropes and leans onto them instead of running back. Marisol runs towards her only for Jenny to slingshot her throat first onto the top rope. When Marisol bounces off of it, Jenny catches her and hits a sitout spinebuster. Jenny takes her time to drag Marisol into the middle of the ring and then goes to lock in the "Ace of Spades" only for Marisol to reverse it into an inside cradle. 1...tw-kickout! Jenny holds onto Marisol's arm and pulls her into a stiff forearm strike to the face. Marisol is rocked and staggers back and Jenny grabs her and throws her into the corner. Jenny hits her with a fury of punches to the stomach as Cookie starts to count. Jenny backs up at the count of 4 before grabbing Marisol and putting her on the top turnbuckle. Jenny climbs up the top rope and goes for a superplex but Marisol gets out of Jenny's grip by kneeing her in the stomach. Then Marisol hits her with a sunset flip powerbomb off the top rope. 1...2...kickout!

Marisol stands up and wipes some sweat from her forehead. She walks to the corner on the opposite side of the ring and waits for Jenny to get back up. Once Jenny slowly stands up, Marisol charges at her only to get hit with a spear. Jenny grabs Marisol by her waist and hits a german suplex and bridges for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Jenny picks Marisol up by her waist again and attempts a gut wrench suplex only for Marisol to reverse it into a tilt-a-whirl crossbody. 1...kickout! Both women get up and Jenny hits Marisol with a step up enziguri. She picks up Marisol and irish whips her into the nearest corner. Marisol runs into the corner, goes up the middle rope, and hits Jenny with a front missile dropkick. Marisol picks up Jenny and goes for "Holy Trinity" only for Jenny to reverse it into a victory roll up. 1...2...Marisol reverses it into a roll up of her own! 1...2...kickout!

Both women stand up and Jenny goes for a clothesline only for Marisol to reverse it into a neckbreaker. Marisol picks up Jenny onto her shoulders and goes for the "One Winged Angel" but Jenny elbows her head and slips behind her. Marisol turns around and Jenny hits her with a stiff roundhouse kick to the side of her head and then goes for a pin. 1...2...thr-kickout! Jenny yells at Cookie who tries to assure her that it was a 2 count. Jenny gets up and gets in Cookie's face as the yelling continues. Jenny shoves Cookie who has enough and shoves her back. Jenny goes for a punch but is suddenly lifted up from behind by Marisol. Marisol hits the "One Winged Angel'' and holds her down for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Marisol!"

_Cookie raises Marisol's arm in the air as the crowd cheers. She lets go of Marisol who then walks into the middle of the ring and kneels while raising her arms in the air. However, no sign of her wings appears to Marisol's dismay. She leaves the ring and walks backstage while sad and confused as the show's logo appears and then fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you to TheWayOfTheHawk for helping me with the opening match. Let me know what you think of this episode with a review. I will try to get the next episode out in a timely fashion.**


	12. Episode 10: Battle Royal

The show begins by showing the interview room backstage with Crystal Waters.

Crystal: "Tonight is going to be an exciting night for 20 women on this roster but for now I want to welcome, Amber Santiago."

Amber walks into frame with a big smile on her face.

Crystal: "Amber, you have been on a roll for the last 2 months. Do you think that your good luck will continue tonight in the battle royal later tonight?"

Amber: "Of course it will water lady because I am not fighting for myself like every other woman on this roster. I am fighting for all of the fans who are in need of a true role model around here especially the latino community. I am going to win this match and beat Alina Hindericks at Fallout for that BLOW championship."

?: "What a bold claim from someone who is clearly a fraud..."

Amber and Crystal look over to see Jade walk into frame slowly clapping

Amber: "Excuse me?"

Jade: "We both know that you cheated to beat me last week just like you did in your other matches and I know that it has to do with you crawling under the ring."

Amber: "You are allowed to think whatever you want if it makes you feel better about yourself for losing last week, Ms Wu Lung. But I have won my matches fair and square just like I will tonight."

Jade: Smirks "Make up all the lies that you want. Just know that I will be watching you."

Jade walks away and Amber stares at her with a concerned look on her face.

The camera cuts to the locker room where Jenny Ace is pacing back and forth.

Jenny: "Last week that little Chinese bitch cost me my victory and us being in the ring with 18 other women will not stop me from beating the shit out of her before I throw her over the top rope. Then I'm going to win the title shot that I deserve and go on to finally become the BLOW champion. I'm still the fucking ace around here and no one will EVER stop me!"

Jenny storms out of the locker room and walks to the guerilla.

The camera cuts to the ring where the ring announcer is standing in the middle of the ring.

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a 20 woman battle royal! All of the competitors will be in the ring at the same time and can only be eliminated by going over the top rope and having both feet touch the ground. The last woman to not be eliminated will be declared the winner."

Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she puts her arms back down again.

Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand

Ring Announcer: "Next from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!"

Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring.

"Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage

Ring Announcer: "From San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches.

"Empire March" by Dale Oliver" plays as The Native Beast appears on the stage.

Ring Announcer: "From Las Vega, Nevada, The Native Beast!"

Native Beast strolls to the ring. When she gets into the ring, she turns to the stage and stares at that direction while cracking her knuckles.

Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face.

Ring Announcer: "From Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring.

Spring Tigress crawls onto the stage as the Tiger Mask W Opening theme plays.

Ring Announcer: "From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spring Tigress!"

Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar.

The Lights Go out, and a wolf appears in the middle of the titantron. It looks up at the crowd. Scarlet walks out of the Darkness and stands next to the Wolf. The Camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The Lights come back on, and "Love Bites" by Halestorm starts.

Ring Announcer: "From Los Angeles, California, Scarlet Wolf!"

Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls.

"Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as Liberty Belle comes out to a series of loud boos

Ring Announcer: "From the Great US of A, Liberty Belle!"

Liberty Belle waves at the crowd as she walks to the ring.

The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle walks on stage and blows a kiss at the camera.

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

Danielle struts to the rings and rocks her hips. She climbs up the ring apron and does a sexy crawl into the ring. She blows a kiss at the crowd.

"Keelhauled" by Alestorm plays as Shelly Silvereye walks onto the stage facing the left side and holding a telescope and peeping through the telescope with her right eye.

Ring Announcer: "From the seven seas, Shelly Silvereye!"

Shelly walks to the ring while looking around with her telescope. Once she enters the ring, she takes the telescope off her eye and closes it before looking straight at the camera revealing her silver right eye. She then takes her pirate hat off and puts it to the side.

"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays, as Sandra Blaze walks out on stage, lighting a cigarette with her lighter, and taking a drag and exhaling, before putting the cig out.

Ring Announcer: "From Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

She turns the flame of her lighter on again, staring at it with an entranced stare, before putting it out and making her way to the ring.

Red, White and Blue pyro explodes from the stage as "You should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish plays and Angelica and Madison cockily walk on stage.

Ring Announcer: "Angelica Rhodes and Madison Young!"

Angelica poses for the camera and then walks to the ring while she and Madison talk trash to the crowd before getting into the ring.

"Chun-Li" by Nicki Minaj plays Jade walks onto the stage with a very serious and determined expression on her face.

Ring Announcer: "From China Town, Los Angeles, California, Jade Wu-Long!"

Jade walks down the ring, and gets the ring, and rolls into it, and sits in a criss cross position and puts her hands up in a bowing hand sign.

"Golden Lovers by Yonosuke Kitamura" plays Tammy and Leyla show up and skip their way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: "Leyla and Tammy O'Brien, the Angels of Love!"

They slide into the ring and give a Hadouken taunt to the fans and then give each other a hug.

"Can't Stop Me" by Alan Gold plays as SJ Steele walks onto the stage.

Ring Announcer: "From Louisville, Kentucky, SJ Steele!"

SJ Steele walks to the ring and insults the crowds who respond by booing and heckling her.

"Make it shine" by Victoria Justice plays as Cookie walks onto the stage while holding a basket full of fortune cookies.

Ring Announcer: "From Orlando, Florida, Cookie!"

Cookie tosses the fortune cookies at the crowd as she skips to the ring. She hands the basket to the ring announcer which still has 3 fortune cookies left

The lights fall as "Killing ourselves to live" by Halestorm plays and as a spotlight finds Amber Bloodshed making her way to the ring through the crowd high fiving and stopping for photos.

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Baltimore MD, Amber Bloodshed!"

She Takes her jacket off and hands it to a fan with a poster that says "The Vixen" And gives the little girl a hug before hopping the barricade and rolling into the ring.

"Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product" plays and the crowd erupts into a huge pop once they hear Sofia Reynoso's trademark theme play throughout the arena. They suddenly become even losers as the People's Champion herself suddenly appears through the crowd, a cocky smirk on her face as she puts a hand to her ear, listening to the cheers of the crowd and soaking in the atmosphere, before she makes her way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: "From Mexico City, Mexico, Sofia Reynoso!"

She leaps over the barricade and slides into the ring and ascends to the second turnbuckle, spreading her arms out for the people, throwing up a gang sign as the raucous audience cheers for her.

The bell rings and the ladies immediately start brawling. Jenny charges at Cookie and spears her, Scarlet and Tigress exchange punches with Leyla and Tammy, Jade backs Amber Santiago into the corner with a series of kicks, the American Heroes ambush Sakura and Sandra, Danielle hits Marisol with a headscissors, Sofia clotheslines SJ and SJ rolls out of the ring, and Shelly starts punching and kneeing Native Beast's chest and stomach but she doesn't react to it. Native Beast grabs Shelly's arm and pulls her into a headbutt. Jenny picks up Cookie and throws her over the top rope but she is able to hold onto the rope and then place her feet on the ring apron. Jenny charges at Cookie but Cookie pulls down the top rope causing her to go over it and fall onto the ground. Jenny storms off to the back clearly pissed about getting eliminated.

Cookie gets back into the ring as Liberty Belle stomps a mudhole into Sakura who is seated in the corner, Angelica and Madison hit Sandra with a double snap suplex, Danielle grabs Marisol by her hair and goes to punch her only for Marisol to shove her away and then slap her in the face, Tammy and Leyla hit Scarlet and Tigress with a dropkick, Jade backs up and goes for a corner splash only for Santiago to move out of the way, and Shelly gives Sofia an alabama slam. Amber Bloodshed attacks the back of Native Beast's left leg until she goes down to one knee. Bloodshed runs towards the ropes, bounces off of them and charges at Native Beast only for her to stand back up and tosses Bloodshed in the air before catching her and hitting a samoan drop. Native Beast picks her up by her neck and then throws her over the top rope and she faceplants onto the ground.

Marisol goes for another slap only for Danielle to hit her with an enziguri. Danielle grabs Marisol and throws her over the top rope. She turns around smiling at eliminating the angel and runs towards Cookie not realizing that Marisol held onto the top rope. Liberty Belle drags Sakura out of the corner and goes to hit a spinebuster only to be reversed into a jumping DDT. Madison sees this, runs towards her, and hits a spinning forearm strike to the back of Sakura's head. Tammy picks up Scarlet and irish whips her only for her to reverse it into her own irish whip causing Tammy to crash into the back of Native Beast. Native Beast turns around and Tammy tries to apologize to the monster but Native Beast grabs her by her neck and raises her in the air as she walks towards the ropes. She chokeslams Tammy onto the apron and Tammy bounces off of it and onto the floor.

Santiago goes for a clothesline but Jade ducks and goes behind her before hitting a dragon suplex. Scarlet and Tigress hit Leyla with a double vertical suplex. Marisol pushes her body up and gets herself back into the ring. Danielle clotheslines Cookie and is grabbed from behind by Shelly and hit with a russian leg sweep. Angelica goes to hit Sandra with a Cross Rhodes only for Sandra to kick her in the crotch as payback for Angelica doing it to her at One Night Stand. Madison turns to see Angelica in distress and charges at Sandra but Sandra catches her with a standing monkey flip that catapults her over the top rope and onto the ground.

Marisol enters back in the ring, targeting Danielle, who is on the mat from the russian leg sweep, while Shelly goes after Cookie, who is attempting to recover but being brought back down to the mat with blows to the back. Angelica takes advantage of Sandra, who stands with her back turned, looking down at Madison, grabbing Sandra by the head and looking to eliminate her. Leyla crawls to the corner to attempt to get away from the duo of Scarlet & Tigress, both looking to continue their double team moves. Sofia, after being hit with the Alabama slam, attempts to get to her feet, but Liberty Belle targets Sofia, kicking at the side of her. Santiago, who is still stirring from the dragon suplex, attempts to throw punches towards Jade, who is looking to try to eliminate Santiago. Jade picks up Santiago and throws her in the ropes, Santiago being stopped by the ropes, leaning into them. Jade bolts towards Santiago, stretching her arm out and hitting a clothesline, but the momentum causes Jade to tip right over, both competitors landing feet first onto the ground floor below, being eliminated from the match.

Liberty Belle continues the offense on Sofia, driving stomps into her lower back, stalling her on the ground. Shelly continues the offense, keeping Cookie down with more attacks. However, Cookie finds a way out, evading a punch and rolling out of the way, stalling for time to recover. Angelica lifts Sandra up onto the ropes, attempting to topple her over. Marisol runs towards Danielle, driving a knee strike onto the head of Danielle. Sakura & Angelica duke it out towards the corner, Angelica trapping Sakura in the corner with punches to the head. Sakura finds a way out, dropping down to a sitting position and slipping under the legs of Angelica. Angelica turns, but Sakura leaps onto the shoulders of Angelica, the momentum dragging Angelica to the ropes, where Sakura goes for a hurricanrana and pulls her body down. Angelica manages to get her feet on the top rope and then uses her strength to get out of Sakura's grip and shove her off which causes her to fall onto the ground. Angelica gets her feet on the ring apron. Angelica looks down at Sakura and taunts her and flips off the crowd. Angelica turns around and Sandra hits her with a superkick knocking her off the ring apron and onto the ground.

Cookie gets to her knees, then to her feet, running towards Shelly, looking for a move, but Shelly evades, landing a back suplex onto Cookie. However, she sits up, to find Native Beast standing right in front of her. Sandra looks down at Angelica, before turning to move away from the ropes. Sofia grabs the leg of Liberty Belle, pulling it forward and causing her to drop into the mat, Sofia then climbing up onto Liberty Belle and throwing punches onto her face. Marisol stands over Danielle, picking her up to her feet and irish whipping her into the ropes. Leyla is double teamed by Scarlet & Tigress, Scarlet laying in stomps while Tigress pins Leyla's head to the turnbuckle. Both step back, grabbing Leyla and looking to eliminate her, bringing her to her feet and chucking her over the top rope. Leyla lands on the mat, Tigress seeing that she landed while Scarlet turns, then being grabbed by Leyla and dragged over the top rope by her hair. Scarlet attempts to fight out of the bad situation Leyla dragged her into, Leyla going for a kick that almost knocks her off. Tigress, however, runs towards Leyla, driving a knee strike into the head of Leyla that knocks her off the apron to the floor.

Tigress & Scarlet lean towards each other, discussing something. Liberty Belle grabs the wrists of Sofia, pushing her off of her and taking a breather. However, Cookie has some unfinished business, running towards Liberty Belle and landing a leg drop onto her. Marisol waits for Danielle to come back to her, but Danielle lays Marisol out with a clothesline. However, Sandra runs towards Danielle, attempting to eliminate her. Native Beast picks up and hits Shelly with an overheard belly to belly suplex that launches her out of the ring.

Native Beast sits in the ring, a smile on her face. Cookie & Sofia double team Liberty Belle. Marisol, who is stirred from the clothesline, while Sandra lays in uppercuts onto Danielle, hitting uppercuts onto her which pushes her into the corner. Scarlet & Tigress finish discussing, the 2 begin to move towards the others. However, Scarlet grabs Tigress and goes to throw her over the top rope only for Tigress to reverse it and send her over the top rope and on the ground.

Tigress looks mad as she looks down at Scarlet, who looks confused on how she ended up on the outside. Liberty Belle, who lays on the mat, drives a stomp into the gut of Sofia, Sofia backing away while clutching her gut. Cookie looks over at Sofia, then looks down at Liberty Belle, picking her up to her feet. However, Liberty Belle lands a knee lift into Cookie. Native Beast stands to her feet, targeting Marisol. Danielle puts Sandra on the top turnbuckle and tries to eliminate her but Sandra kicks her away. Sandra stands up on the top rope to go for a crossbody, but Liberty Belle shakes the top rope causing Sandra to drop on the turnbuckle link. Danielle capitalizes and runs towards the corner and lands a boot onto Sandra sending her over the pole to the outside.

Sofia drops to her knees, still clutching her gut, before Native Beast capitalizes, grabbing Sofia by the head and looks to eliminate her. Danielle turns to find Tigress approaching her, looking to go for another elimination, running towards Danielle and driving a running knee into her gut. Liberty Belle finds Cookie, who is attempting to recover, and walks over to her, looking to eliminate Cookie. Liberty Belle picks Cookie up on her shoulders and goes for "USA" (Angle Slam) but Cookie reverses it into a tornado DDT. She grabs Liberty Belle and irish whips her over the top rope.

Native Beast goes to toss Sofia out but she reverses it into a front sleeper hold. Native walks over to the ropes and puts Sofia on the ring apron but Sofia is still holding her grip. Once her feet touch the apron, Sofia tries to pull her over the top rope. Suddenly SJ Steele runs towards them and grabs Native Beast's legs. Native Beast punches Sofia in the stomach which gets her out of the hold and turns to SJ who tries to run away but gets grabbed by the Beast. Native Beast picks up SJ and raises her in the air as she walks towards the ropes. She hits SJ with a military press over the top rope causing her to crash onto the floor. Danielle trades blows with Tigress near the ropes until she hits a spinning heel kick knocking Tigress down. Then Sofia, who is still standing on the apron, grabs the hair of Danielle and pulls her towards the apron, dragging her over the top rope. Danielle ends up flipping over and touching the ground while in a standing position. Sofia tries to get back into the ring but Danielle grabs her leg. Sofia kicks Danielle in the face and then is punched in the face by Native Beast knocking her off the ring apron. Danielle laughs at Sofia before walking away.

Native Beast turns around and sees Cookie, Tigress, and Marisol staring at her. They look at each other and nod before charging at her together and striking her. Native Beast uses her strength to knock them down and runs towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and hits Marisol with a leg drop and then picks her up by her neck and hits "Mark of the Beast" (Jumping Powerslam). She goes to continue beating down Marisol but sees Tigress on the top turnbuckle in the corner of her right eye. She turns to her right and is hit with a "Spring Cleaning" (Eclipse) as Cookie gets back up. Native Beast staggers backwards and Cookie hits her with a "Cookie Cutter" (RKO). Tigress and Cookie grab Native Beast and drag her towards the ropes and lean her onto them. They grab her legs and slowly lift them up until she is dangling over the rope and then lets go of them leading to Native Beast to fall onto the ground.

Tigress and Cookie turn around and trade blows with each other until Tigress gives Cookie a stiff forearm strike that rocks her. Tigress picks up Cookie and puts her down on the ring apron. She goes for a punch but Cookie blocks it and then kicks Tigress in the gut before grabbing her and trying to suplex her. Cookie ends up pulling Tigress onto the ring apron and kicks her which leads to her backing up into the corner. Cookie charges at her only to suddenly have her left leg be grabbed. It's Jenny Ace! She pulls Cookie down on the ground eliminating her from the match. She throws Cookie into the barricade and then the steel ring post headfirst. Security runs down ringside and tackles Jenny before dragging her backstage to stop her from doing any more damage to Cookie. Tigress goes back into the ring and sees Marisol still laying on the mat. She walks over to the angel and picks her up onto her shoulders before walking towards the ropes. Marisol elbows the side of Tigress' head and gets off her shoulders and goes behind her. She lifts up Tigress and hits a "One Winged Angel". She picks up Tigress and throws her over the top rope to end the match.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Marisol!"

Marisol runs her fingers through her hair and has a shocked look on her face. She can't believe that she won this match! She stops her train of thought when Alina Hindericks walks into the ring. She raises her title in the air while she and Marisol have a stare down. The show logo appears and then the show fades to black.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you to Fryma for helping me with the battle royal. Check out his story, RebelPro. Let me know what you thought of the show in the reviews. I will try to get the next episode out in a timely fashion (knowing me that will be next month).**


	13. Episode 11

_The show begins with showing Amber Bloodshed knocked out and her right ear is bleeding. She is in a parking lot next to a blue car with a broken window._

**Spring Tigress and Scarlet Wolf vs Poison Lotus**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and will have a 30 minute time limit."

_Spring Tigress crawls onto the stage as the Tiger Mask W Opening theme plays._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spring Tigress!"

_Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar._

_The Lights Go out, and a wolf appears in the middle of the titantron. It looks up at the crowd. Scarlet walks out of the Darkness and stands next to the Wolf._ _The Camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The Lights come back on, and "Love Bites" by Halestorm starts._

Ring Announcer: "And her tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California, Scarlet Wolf!"

_Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls._

"_Goodnight" by Dreamcatcher plays as Kyoko and Hiroku walk onto the stage with Hiroku jumping and screaming on the left side and Kyoko standing on the right gracefully holding a japanese antique umbrella._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponents, Hiroku Yamada and Kyoko Suzuki, Poison Lotus!"

_They walk to the ring and Kyoko closes her umbrella when they get into the ring before both women pose._

The match begins and Kyoko and Scarlet start out for their teams. They lock up and Scarlet puts Kyoko in a side headlock. Kyoko grabs Scarlet's waist and hits her with a back suplex. Scarlet turns over as Kyoko backs up and then hits a cartwheel into a ground elbow. She grabs Scarlet and drags her to Poison Lotus' corner and Hiroku tags in by touching Kyoko's back and enters the ring. Hiroku picks up Scarlet and puts her in a wheelbarrow full nelson position and lowers her head, Kyoko knees the side of her head, and Hiroku hits her with a wheelbarrow facebuster. Kyoko goes onto the ring apron and Hiroku pins Scarlet. 1...2...kickout!

Hiroku picks up Scarlet by her hair and throws her into the ropes. Scarlet bounces off the ropes and Hiroku goes to grapple her only for Scarlet to trap her in a schoolgirl roll up. 1...kickout! Both women stand up and Scarlet hits a jumping DDT. Tigress reaches her hand out ready to tag in but Scarlet looks at her and then turns back around. She waits for Hiroku to stand up and goes for a superkick but Hiroku moves out of the way and german suplexes her. Scarlet ends landing in front of Tigress who reaches out and slaps Scarlet's chest to tag herself in.

Scarlet rolls out of the ring and onto the ring apron and Hiroku charges at Tigress who kicks her right on the side of the head. Hiroku backs up while rocking from the kick and hits her with a springboard crossbody. She picks up the Joshi wrestler and goes near the rope and puts Hiroku's head on the middle rope. She backs up and then charges at Hiroku to go for a Tiger Feint kick only for Kyoko to grab her legs and pull her out of the ring and onto the floor. She picks up the wildcat and irish whips her into the barricade before throwing her back to the ring where Hiroku is standing. She grins while circling around Tigress before grabbing her leg. Tigress manages to kick away Hiroku and crawls over to her corner to tag in Scarlet. But Scarlet smirks at her and jumps off the ring apron. She walks away as Tigress looks on in shock while Hiroku tags in Kyoko. Tigress stands up and turns around to get hit with a "Poison Spike'' (Black Mass) by Kyoko who then goes for a pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Poison Lotus!"

**Earlier Today...**

_A shot of outside a fast food restaurant is shown. The building is blue and white with a sign on the roof saying "Freckle Bitch's" on it and a hamburger on each side of the sign. Next to the building is a pole showing a Freckle Bitch's sign and a red haired woman wearing pigtails, blue eyes, a loose blue bra that gives a good view of her cleavage, and booty shorts on the top of the pole. Right underneath that sign is another sign that says "You Can't Beat Our Meat Special $1.99". Then it cuts to the inside of the place where the walls are blue and gray, the tables are gray booths, and the cashier area is a straight walk in from the door. _

Cookie is sitting in a booth eating a cheeseburger and fries. The camera pans over to the booth right behind her where Amber Santiago is drawing something in a notebook. It zooms in on the drawing revealing that it is her hitting Jade Wu Long with a baseball bat.

Amber: "Think that you can get in my way?! Well I'll show you!"

Cookie gets up and goes into the women's bathroom. When she closes the door, She is grabbed and thrown into the wall by Jenny Ace who was hiding behind the door. Jenny locks the door and tosses Cookie back first into the nearest sink. Cookie cries out in pain and Jenny picks her up and throws her into the door of a locked bathroom stall leading to a scream from the woman in the stall. Jenny looks over at the trash can near the door and smirks. She picks up Cookie and throws her into the trash can and laughs before unlocking the down and walking out of the bathroom.

The toilet in the occupied stall flushes and the stall opens. Marisol slowly walks out with a worried look on her face. She turns to see Cookie in the trash can and runs towards her. She pulls Cookie out.

Marisol: "Oh dear, are you alright?" _Picks pieces of paper towels out of Cookie's hair _"Do I need to..."

Marisol notices something in the corner of her eye and turns to see the wall. The message "Angels deserve to DIE!" is painted on the wall in crimson red. Marisol looks at the message while confused before shaking her head. There is a girl in her arms who might have a concussion. This is not the time to get distracted. Marisol stands up while carrying Cookie and walks out of the bathroom.

The segment cuts to a surveillance camera which shows a woman in a black baggy hoodie with her back to the camera fighting with Amber Bloodshed next to her car. The scuffle ends with the hooded woman grabbing Amber's head and throwing her into the car window. The attacker runs away and the camera fails to get a good look at her face and the segment ends.

**Danielle Rose Segment:**

_It cuts back to the ring and the lights in the venue begin to dim before a spotlight shines on the stage, revealing none other than "Stunning" Danielle Rose as "She Knows" by Neyo plays. The beautiful buxom vixen has a seductive smirk on her face as she begins to strut down the ramp, wearing a red robe around her body that does an effective job of hiding her incredible figure. Rose walks up the steps and gets inside of the ring, and as she stands in the center of the squared circle, she soaks in the excited catcalls of the crowd. She asks for a mic, which is provided to her by an eager stagehand with a blushing face. Once the chants die down, she begins to speak. _

"Gentlemen and ladies who are so inclined…..it's time for all of you to face the facts. It's time for you to acknowledge the truth: You don't watch this show for Alina Hendericks, or Liberty Belle or Sandra Blaze...and definitely not for Sofia Reynoso!" She says, chuckling to herself. "No, no, no….you all stay glued to your television screen, you all pay tickets and you _all _pay for the PPV's...just to see _me."_

"In case you've been living under a rock, allow me to reintroduce myself: my name is Danielle Rose...and if I can sum myself up in one word, I am quite simply…." she drops her robe, and the crowd excitedly pops as we see that she is wearing a scarlet bikini that flaunts her gorgeous body. "..._Stunning."_

She soaks in the crowd's reaction, even twirling for the crowd, enjoying being the center of attention. "I know what you all want! I am everything that BLOW stands for. Out of all of those fake bitches in the back, I am the greatest representative for this company! And yet, where is my title shot? Where are my opportunities? Why am I reduced to being in the undercard when I deserve to be under the spotlight?"

Danielle scoffs "Last week….during that Battle Royal I was so close to finally getting what I wanted...until a certain overrated cunt decided to mess with me. Well honey...you fucked with the wrong girl. Sofia Reynoso….I'm calling your ass out! Get out here!" Rose says, as the crowd begins to murmer excitedly.

_The iconic theme, "Ay Ay Ay" by Snow Tha Product, begins to play, bringing the crowd to life as "SOFIA!" chants begin to ring out throughout the arena, much to Danielle's chagrin. Finally, the pop only gets louder once the People's Champion herself walks out onto the stage! Sofia has a cocky smirk on her face as she takes a ment to soak in the crowd's reaction, before walking to the ring with purpose. She slides underneath the ring and squares up with Danielle Rose, staring her down. After a few tense moments, Sofia pulls away, scoffing, before she turns to the stagehand._

"Ey, _cabron! _Get me one of those mics as soon as fucking possible, cuz I got some shit to say!" Sofia exclaims, as the stagehand quickly procured a microphone to give to Sofia. "El Idolo" grabs it, and begins to speak.

"Before I say anything else, lemme just ask you to do something for me, Rosey…listen to them." Sofia says, as the rabid crowd, as if on cue, begin to chant rabidly for Reynoso. "SOFIA!" chants ring out throughout this arena, much to Danielle's displeasure.

"You say you know what these people want? I gotta tell you, chica...looks like you don't know shit!" Sofia exclaims, as Danielle begins to fume in the ring. "You see...when that crowd sees you? They see you for what you are: a glorified stripper. A walking pair of tits that doesn't know a wrist lock from a wristband. But when they see me? They don't see a _puta_ like you- they see the baddest bitch that has ever stepped foot in any ring! They see the best wrestler on the fucking planet! They see Sofia fucking Reynoso!" Sofia says, as the crowd continues to cheer her.

Sofia looks at Danielle, who is glaring at her. "When they see you, they look at you with lust. When they see me, they look at me with respect. Don't get me wrong, I'm gorgeous and you bet your ass that I know it….but I'm more than just my looks or body. I can go in that ring….and once the bell rings, nobody can touch me. That's the difference between us. You're an two-bit Instagram model, you're just in this business for attention. Me? I'm a fighter. I'm not a prissy little bitch like you, I'm a pitbull off of her leash. You wanna call me overrated? What a joke coming from someone who'd end a match if she chipped her nail during it. You think you're better than me? Bitch, please. Everyone in this fucking building, and everyone watching on the WFA network...they know that I am on whole 'nother level!" Sofia says, much to the fight of the audience.

One person that definitely wasn't delighted was Danielle Rose. The woman who calls herself "Stunning" was seething. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You think I care what they think of me? What you think of me? You see me as a plastic bitch...but if you and I were to face off, one on one...the reputation of Sofia Reynoso would be finished! Because, once it was over and the bell rang...you'd be left looking at the lights!"

Sofia, for her part, smiles devilishly. "That….sounds to me like you're challenging me!" She says, almost cheerfully as Danielle's eyes widen. "Well, guess what? Here we are...one on one….in this ring! So how about you go ahead and prove all that shit that just came out your mouth!" Sofia exclaims, as she states right at Danielle.

For a few very tense moments, Danielle and Sofia stared at each other, eating for the other person to make a move...until, finally, a scoffing Danielle times around to leave the ring. Sofia, looking disgusted, turns to address the audience- but Daaielle proceeds to attack her from the back with a clothesline! Sofia, unprepared goes down, and like a shark smelling blood, she lifts her up, looking for the kill. She begins to set her up for the Rose Plant (Hammerlock DDT)...but while she begins to gloat, Sofia takes the opportunity to break free, before grabbing Daneille's arms….and in one swift motion, planting her face first into the mat with the Climax (Killswitch)! The crowd pops for that, and Daniellle tries to roll out of the ring, but Sofia doesn't let her, looking to drag her to the center of the ring! The two struggle, until finally, Daniella manages to break free and roll out of the ring…but Sofia snags Danielle's bikini top as she does, exposing the "Stunning One" to the gleeful crowd!

A humiliated Danielle quickly runs up to the top of the ramp whilst covering herself off, putting distance between herself and the People's Champion. She reaches the stage and she turns around to see Sofia throwing her bikini top into the crowd, mockingly blowing kisses to her. Danielle looks back at her, absolutely livid and filled with hate. "This isn't over." She says to herself. "Not by a long shot." She turns around and heads to the back as Sofia celebrates with the crowd.

**Main Event: Sakura Yuri and Sandra Blaze vs Angelica Rhodes and Madison Young (w/ Liberty Belle)**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and will have a 30 minute time limit."

_Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!"

_Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring._

_"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed plays, as Sandra Blaze walks out on stage, lighting a cigarette with her lighter, and taking a drag and exhaling, before putting the cig out._

Ring Announcer: "And her tag team partner from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

_She turns the flame of her lighter on again, staring at it with an entranced stare, before putting it out and making her way to the ring._

_Red, White and Blue pyro explodes from the stage as "You should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish plays and Angelica and Madison cockily walk on stage with Liberty Belle between them._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Liberty Belle, Angelica Rhodes and Madison Young!"

_Angelica poses for the camera and then walks to the ring while she and Madison talk trash to the crowd before getting into the ring._

The match begins and Sakura and Madison start out for their teams. Sakura immediately runs towards Madison and hits her with a fury of strikes. She goes for a spinning forearm but Madison catches her and hits a belly to belly suplex. She mounts on top of the idol and salutes the fans as she goes for a seated pin. 1...kickout! Sakura turns onto her stomach and Madison hits a knee drop on her back. She then puts her hands on Sakura's neck and ass and does 10 push ups as Liberty Belle and Angelica clap and Sandra rolls her eyes. Madison picks up Sakura in an electric chair position and backs up to her corner allowing Angelica to tag herself in right before climbing the top rope. She and Madison hit a block buster/electric chair combo.

Madison goes onto the ring apron as Angelica goes for a pin. 1...2...Sandra runs in and breaks up the pin! Madison runs in and charges at Sandra who catches her with a neckbreaker. The referee yells at her to get back to her corner and she raises her hands up as she goes back to her corner while Madison rolls out of the ring and lands near Liberty Belle. Sakura starts to slowly crawl to Sandra only for Angelica to grab her right ankle. Angelica stands up and goes to pulls Sakura up by her ankle only for Sakura to reverse it into a pop up head scissors. She then jumps towards Sandra and tags her in.

Sandra gets into the ring as Angelica gets back up. She turns around and Sandra hits her with a big boot. She drags Angelica near the corner and puts her in position before climbing the top rope. She is about to go for the Phoenix Splash but Liberty Belle gets on the ring apron and yells at her. Sandra turns to her and gives her a death glare. Suddenly, Sakura runs in the ring and spears Liberty Belle through the ropes and onto the floor. Sandra finally hits the Phoenix Splash but Angelica rolls out of the way and Sandra crashes stomach first onto the mat. Madison gets back up and goes to her corner as Angelica crawls to her and tags her in.

Madison goes into the ring and picks Sandra up. She goes for the "American Clash" (Styles Clash) only for Sandra to reverse it into a hurricanrana and rolls her up. 1...kickout! Both women get up and the war vet charges at the pyromaniac. Sandra hits her with a drop toe hold and then locks in an STF. Sandra applies pressure to the hold as Madison tries to fight out of it. Seeing Madison start to fade, Angelica goes under the ring apron and grabs a chair before throwing into the ring to distract the referee. He goes to the chair and focuses on getting it out of the ring. The American princess runs in the ring and pulls Sandra off of Madison. Sandra stands up and goes to punch Angelica only for Angelica to reverse it into the Cross Rhodes. She grabs Madison and puts her on top of Sandra before going back to the ring apron. The referee counts the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Angelica Rhodes and Madison Young!"

_Liberty Belle, Madison, and Angelica beatdown Sakura and Sandra 3 on 2. Suddenly "I Burn (Remix)" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams plays and Natalia Rodriguez runs down to the ring causing the crowd to erupt. She goes straight for Angelica and brawls with her. Madison and Liberty Belle turn to go after Natalia but it allows Sakura and Sandra to gain back the upperhand. Natalia, Sakura, and Sandra beatdown the American Heroes before they finally retreat out of the ring and up the ramp. The idol, pyromaniac, and queen of fire stand tall in the middle of the ring as the show logo appears before the show fades to black._

**Who attacked Amber Bloodshed? Why did Scarlet betray Spring Tigress? Who wrote that message on the bathroom wall? What is next for Danielle and Sofia? What is next for the American Heroes, Sandra, Sakura, and Natalia? Find out on the next episode of BLOW.**


	14. Episode 12

Ethan Love: "Welcome to Beautiful Ladies of Wrestling! I am Ethan Love, the man joining me is my wonderful boyfriend, Carlos Sánchez."

Carlos Sánchez: "Hello. We are the Rainbow Warriors, a tag team of Ethan and I, and we will be doing commentary from here on out. We are thankful for the position, and plan on giving you high quality commentary throughout the events into the future."

Ethan: "With that out of the way, let's get into tonight's programming. Our first match is a battle between Danielle Rose and Jade Wu Long, which should be quite the interesting match."

Carlos: "Let's go to the ring for our first match."

**Danielle Rose vs Jade Wu Long**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle walks on stage and blows a kiss at the camera._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_Danielle struts to the rings and rocks her hips. She climbs up the ring apron and does a sexy crawl into the ring. She blows a kiss at the crowd._

Ethan: "I'm uncomfortable."

Carlos: "..."

_"Chun-Li" by Nicki Minaj plays Jade walks onto the stage with a very serious and determined expression on her face._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from China Town, Los Angeles, California, Jade Wu-Long!"

_Jade walks down the ring, and gets the ring, and rolls into it, and sits in a criss cross position and puts her hands up in a bowing hand sign._

Ethan: "Here we go!"

Carlos: "...Your enthusiasm will always be a mystery to me, Ethan."

The match begins with Danielle checking her nails. Jade rolls her eyes and tries to get her to lock up with her but the stunning one puts her other hand in Jade's face and continues looking at her nails. Annoyed by Danielle's disrespect, Jade grabs Danielle's arm and pulls her into a cross armbreaker. Jade wringes in the hold as Danielle tries to fight out of it. Danielle manages to get her foot on the bottom rope which forces Jade to break the hold. Jade grabs Danielle by her hair and irish whips her to the ropes on the other side of the ring. Danielle bounces off the ropes, runs back to Jade, and hits her with a hip attack. Danielle grabs Jade by her hair and picks her up into a seated position. She smirks and turns around so that Jade's face was right behind Danielle's butt. Danielle rocks her hips to the audience 5 times and then hits Jade with another hip attack which knocks her back down. Danielle smacks her butt at the audience who responds with wolf whistles.

Ethan: "Carlos, would you please stop covering my eyes? I'm not even interested-"

Carlos: "I refuse to risk anything."

Danielle picks up Jade and attempts to go for the "Rose Plant" (Hammerlock DDT) but Jade backs her into the corner and hits her with 3 shoulder attacks. She backs up to the middle of the ring and charges at Danielle. She hits a pop up knee strike and throws Danielle out of the corner before climbing up the top rope. She then hits a hurricanrana and rolls through for the pin. 1...2...kickout! Jade grabs Danielle and goes for a snap dragon suplex but Danielle reverses it into a victory roll up. 1...kickout! Both women get up and Danielle kicks Jade on the stomach right before hitting her with a sunset flip powerbomb. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "Both of these ladies really like pins, don't they? How many pins are we at?"

Carlos: "Why are you counting?"

Ethan: "Because I'm curious on how many pins they do. I think it's 3. I'm not sure because you covered my eyes for 15 seconds!"

Danielle stands up and goes to the nearest corner before climbing the top rope. She waits for Jade to stand up before going for a crossbody only for Jade to catch her and hits her with a backbreaker. Amber Santiago walks down the ramp holding a baseball bat. Jade turns to see her and immediately charges at her. She hits the latina with a suicide dive knocking her down. She rolls back into the ring and grabs Danielle but Danielle kicks her in the stomach and hits the "Rose Plant" (Hammerlock DDT) before going for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Danielle Rose!"

Carlos: "Great… shenanigans."

Ethan: "I mean, Amber Santiago followed up on her word…"

_After the match, Danielle goes over to the bell keepers area and grabs a microphone._

Danielle: "I hope you were all paying attention just now. Because if you still think that I am just a pretty body with no wrestling skills after that, then you are just going out of your way to ignore the facts. Sofia, I'll see you at Fallout."

_Danielle drops the mic and walks away._

Ethan: "Danielle Rose making her statement known to Sofia Reynoso, with a win over Jade Wu-Long. I mean, if Amber didn't come out, Jade probably would've won…"

Carlos: "Jade allowed herself to get distracted. There's no saying that she would've won because she wasn't setting up for her finisher or anything. She lost and she'll have to recover from it."

Ethan: "Quite the statement, Carlos… wait, hold on… apparently we have a video to show you guys from last week that missed the cut on the show because of time restraints."

Carlos: "Well, color me interested…"

**Last week….**

_A replay of Scarlet Wolf walking out on Spring Tigress during their match against Poison Lotus is shown. Then it shows Scarlet walking backstage after the match. Tigress runs to her while holding her head which is still feeling the effect of Kyoko's "Poison Spike"._

Tigress: "Scarlet, what the hell?!"

_Scarlet rolls her eyes and keeps walking until Tigress grabs her arm._

Tigress: "How could you walk out on me?! I needed you at that moment."

Scarlet: "Oh you needed me?! What about last week during that battle royal when you eliminated me?!"

Tigress: "YOU were the one who tried to eliminate me. I just reversed your attempt which caused you to get eliminated."

Scarlet: "That is a load of shit! You are just out for yourself!"

Tigress: "You are being insane right now. YOU tried to eliminate me last week and it backfired and then tonight you walked out on me which left me with having to face Poison Lotus on my own. Face it Scarlet, the real problem here is YOU."

_Scarlet sucker punches Tigress in the face and tackles her. She mounts Tigress and punches her and Tigress manages to flip them over and punches Scarlet back. Two security guards run towards them and pull them apart. Both women keep trying to keep fighting but the security guards overpower them and pull them away from each other._

Ethan: "Huh. So that's what that rumor was about… Anyways, I'd love to speak a little bit more about it, but we have to jump backstage, for a few women have a few words to say. We will go to the backstage area at this time."

**Backstage Segment**

_It cuts to the backstage area, where we see Sakura Yuri sitting on a bench. She looks up and she sees Sandra Blaze walking up to her and joining her on said bench. The two women wait….until finally, 'La Chica Fuego' Natalia Rodriguez, joins them both, numbing fists with both competitors. _

Natalia: "Finally..._por fin, _I have come to BLOW. Sandra, Sakura….I have been watching from the sidelines, biding my time, waiting for the right moment to make my mark in this company. But, when I saw the American Heroes make a mockery of everything this company stands for, when I saw them bully and put down every other woman in the locker room, it made me angry. I could not stand by and let them run wild on BLOW. Madison, Liberty Belle, and especially you Angelica….all three of you are going to learn that you don't play with fire, unless you want to get _burned_."

Sakura: "Liberty Belle, you have been a thorn in my side since we encountered each other during the Queen of the Ring tournament. You have cost me the match against Alina Hindericks in the finals which also led to me not winning the BLOW title. And then you kept going after me including attacking during one of my concerts in Japan. You just wouldn't stop. All because I am a foreigner and you are a miserable, racist, low life cunt!"

Sandra: "Then there is the fact that you, Liberty Belle, not only tried to perform conversion therapy, you sent Angelica and Madison after me. You use a U.S. marine as nothing more than as a pawn to push your own agendas and it makes me sick. But I never thought in a million years that Angelica would end up being a lackey to anybody let alone a racist moron like you. But you know what...If you three are the "American Heroes" that you claim to be, then you will face us in a 6 woman tag match at Fallout. No more 1 on 2 or 3 on 2 bullshit. It will be an even playing field so there will be no excuses. Unless you really are just a bunch of cowards."

Natalia: "Listen here, Chicas…..you wanted a fight? Now you got one. At Fallout...the American Heroes will burn...and we will be the ones to light the flame."

**Interview**

_It cuts to the interview area backstage where Crystal is standing there with a microphone in her hand._

Crystal: "Please welcome my guest, Jenny Ace."

_The camera zooms out to show Jenny standing next to Crystal and the crowd boos as soon as they see Jenny._

Crystal: "Last week, you ambushed Cookie in the bathroom of the Freckle Bitch's across the street-"

Jenny: "Damn right I did! And I would do it again. That little bitch cost me my match against Marisol and a shot at the BLOW title which I deserve! All I did was remind her of the pecking order around here."

?: "No, all you did is be a bully."

_Crystal and Jenny turn to see Marisol glaring at Jenny_

Jenny: "Oh so you decided to adopt the chinese orphan." _Laughs_ "How lovely."

Marisol: "If you really were screwed in our match 3 weeks ago like you claimed you were, then face me in the ring tonight. Cookie isn't here to get involved."

_Jenny looks Marisol up and down and then smirks. _

Jenny: "I will gladly face you tonight. I can't wait to make you tap out."

_Jenny storms off as Marisol death glares her._

Ethan: "I'm so excited for this match. Marisol will go one on one with Jenny Ace in the main event, which will happen next!"

Carlos: "Jenny's been tormenting Cookie for weeks on end, even beat her up after she went to Freckle Bitch's for food! That's just messed up…"

Ethan: "Also, the trio of Sandra Blaze, Natalia Rodriguez & Sakura Yuki making sure that Liberty Belle, Madison Young & Angelica Rhodes know that they will atone for their racist ways at Fallout. Such an exciting 3 vs 3…"

Carlos: "I hope that they finally get what they got going for themselves. I'm so sick of hearing their racist remarks."

Ethan: "What a show we've had so far, things falling apart between Scarlet & Tigress, Jenny's interview, Rose vs Wu-Long… now we go to the main event, at this time-"

_The feed suddenly becomes staticy and then cuts to a mysterious computer room. Someone wearing a gray hoodie with the hood on their head and is sitting in an office chair with their back turned to the camera. The person turns on a voice alter which gives them a deeper and more robotic voice. _

?: "Last week, there was an eventful day at Freckle Bitch's from attacks in the women's bathroom to cryptic messages on the wall. But the most interesting of all was Amber Bloodshed being assaulted in the parking lot. Who did it? And why did they do it? Maybe we need to go back and see what transpired when she was there that day."

_The hacker presses a button and then the camera zooms into the computer screen next to their left shoulder. It shows the drive thru of Freckle Bitch's where Poison Lotus are in a purple car, where Hiroku is the one driving, that is at the window. Hiroku opens her window and the young man in the window hands her two coffees and then a bag with her and Kyoko's food. Hiroku drives away while Kyoko reaches into the bag and takes out a french fry to eat. Then the video shows the inside of Freckle Bitch's 30 minutes before what was shown last week. Amber Santiago is drawing in her notebook and Cookie walks to the booth right behind her with a tray that has a burger and fries on it. She sits down and puts the tray on the table before she starts to eat. Amber Bloodshed is at the cashier area and has just been handed her food. She turns to walk out of the restaurant with the bag of her food in her hand. In the area where the napkins, straws, and condiment packets are, a woman wearing a black hoodie with the hood on her head turns around and walks out of the place as soon as Amber Bloodshed does. The video ends there and the camera zooms back out of that screen and the hacker's back is shown again. _

?: "Hmm...that didn't really tell us anything. Maybe I need to do more to figure this out. But don't worry, the truth will be exposed no matter how long it takes for me to find it."

_The feed is staticy once again and the screen goes black before transitioning to the commentary table._

Carlos: "...So… somebody's looking into that? Thank god, I don't want to hear about another one of your preach sessions about who it is, Ethan."

Ethan: "Man, now I'm bummed out… I have to go throw away this poster board I made and everything."

Carlos: "...You bought a poster board? Jesus, Ethan…"

Ethan: "What? I'm a sucker for poster boards! They get the job done in one neat sign."

Carlos: "Whatever, we can't argue about this. We have a main event to get to. Jenny Ace will go one on one with Marisol just moments after making the match. Let's go to the ring, at this time."

**Main Event: Marisol vs Jenny Ace**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high-fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she puts her arms back down again._

Ethan: "Marisol goes into this avenging her friend Cookie. She must be stressed out…"

Carlos: "Wouldn't blame her, Ethan. She has the weight of standing up for Cookie on her back. That's a level of stress that could mess with her match ability."

_"Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

Ethan: "Here we go, it's main event time!"

Carlos: "Are you going to be this excited every single time a match happens? If so… oh boy."

The match begins with Jenny going for a kick but Marisol dodges it. She goes for a leg sweep but Marisol jumps over her. Jenny stands up and goes for another kick but Marisol catches her leg. Jenny uses her other leg and hits Marisol with an enziguri. She picks up the wingless angel and knees her in the stomach 5 times. Then she hits a snap suplex and goes on top of Marisol to pin her. 1...kickout! Marisol turns over onto her stomach and Jenny grabs her left arm. She twists the arm and Marisol reverses it with a one armed cartwheel and then an armdrag.

Carlos: "The weight seems to be getting to Marisol right now. Jenny's been dominating this match so far… I'm a bit worried, considering what Marisol has to avenge here."

Jenny gets back up and Marisol grabs her to attempt a belly to belly suplex but Jenny elbows the top of her head 3 times. The prize fight grabs Marisol's head and walks over to the nearest corner and smacks it on the top turnbuckle. Marisol turns her body over and leans her back into the corner. Jenny hits her with 5 knife edge chops in a row before backing up. She charges at the angel and goes for a corner splash. Marisol grabs the top rope, gets her legs up, and moves her body through the middle rope causing Jenny to crash chest first into the turnbuckles. Jenny staggers back as Marisol climbs the top turnbuckle. She hits a crossbody and then grabs Jenny's legs to go for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "Go, Marisol! Avenge your friend!"

Carlos: "Ethan, we're supposed to be unbiased."

Ethan: "I don't care!"

Marisol wants to put an end to this and decides to pick up Jenny on her shoulders to go for the "One Winged Angel" but Jenny reverses it into a victory roll up. 1...2...Marisol reverses it into a roll up of her own! 1...2...kickout! Both women get back up and start exchanging punches back and forth. The punches keep getting stiffer with each exchange until Jenny hits a hard shot to the face. Marisol staggers back and then Jenny jumps up and hits a head scissors into the "Ace of Spades" (Triangle chokehold).

Carlos: "Oh shit… Jenny's got Marisol in the Ace of Spades! This is bad…"

Ethan: "And I thought we weren't being biased."

Carlos: "Shut your mouth, Mr. Love."

Jenny applies pressure to the hold as Marisol tries to fight out of it. Marisol manages to get her foot on the bottom rope. Jenny keeps the hold on until the referee counts to 4. Jenny picks her up and goes to irish whip her only for Marisol to reverse it into an irish whip of her own. Jenny ends up accidentally colliding with the referee before staggering back. Marisol grabs her from behind and hits the "One Winged Angel" and holds her down to the pin. She is confused about the referee not counting the pin before she sees that he is knocked down. She lets go of Jenny and stands up to go over to the referee and get him back up but he isn't badging. Marisol turns around and suddenly Alina Hindericks hits her in the face with the BLOW title. She picks up Marisol and hits her with a piledriver. She drags Jenny over Marisol's body and then grabs her title and goes out of the ring. The referee slowly gets back up and counts the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Jenny Ace!"

Carlos: "No… Alina, you son of a-"

Ethan: "And that's our show, as we've just run fresh out of time. Alina cost Marisol the revenge win for Cookie, who was beat down. It's a shame…"

Carlos: "I guess we'll just have to pick up on it next week. I'm Carlos Sánchez, he's Ethan Love, and we're signing off! Goodnight, everybody!"

_Ethan and Carlos wave at the camera before the show logo appears and it fades to black._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. What did you think of the matches and segments? What did you think of Ethan and Carlos' commentary? Let me know in the reviews. I will try to get the next episode out in a timely fashion.**


	15. Episode 13

The show begins with "Sucker for Pain" by Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Logic, and X Ambassadors playing as "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks walking into the ring with the BLOW title on her right shoulder and a microphone in her left hand. The crowd boos her and she smirks.

Alina: "Go ahead and boo me all you want, I don't give a shit. Last week, I got involved in Marisol's match and attacked her because she took her eyes off the prize. She should be focusing on preparing to face me at Fallout for this." _points to the BLOW title _"But instead she decided to focus on Jenny Ace..." _Shakes her head and wiggles her finger_ "Bad move Angel, really bad move. All I did was smack her back into reality because if she thinks that she can take her focus off of me FOR A SECOND when she is coming for MY title, then she is mistaken. Shelly Silvereye got cocky and thought that she was going to get an easy win from me. But at One Night Stand, I made that pirate submit to me and I'm going to do the same thing to Marisol. I'm going to make her my bitch!"

_"Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays and the crowd cheers as Marisol walks onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. She slowly walks down to the ramp as she brings the microphone to her mouth._

Marisol: "That's enough Alina. You talk about how tough you are. How you are this strong force that no one can stop. Well if you are as tough as you say that you are, then why did you sneak attack me in the middle of my match last week?"

Alina: _rolls eyes _"Did you not hear me? I already said why I did it."

Marisol: _walks into the ring _"We all know that explanation was a load of crap. I didn't forget about you..." _looks at the belt on Alina's shoulder_ "Or that title. I was handling some unfinished business before our title match and I would've finished it last week if you didn't get involved."

Alina: "Oh boo fucking hoo. I stopped you from beating an MMA fighter with anger issues to avenge your little chinese friend because I want you focused on me. Because I want no excuses at Fallout when I beat your ass."

Marisol: "Well I'm focused on you right now." _walks closer to Alina _"So what are you going to do about it?"

_Alina smirks and looks like she's thinking about something before sucker punching Marisol. She dives on top of her and mounts her with punches leading to boos from the crowd. Marisol manages to flip them over and punches Alina which makes the crowd cheer. Security runs in and pulls them apart. They keep trying to fight each other but security overpower them and carry them to the back._

Ethan: "What a way to start off a show… We got a fight that wasn't even a match."

Carlos: _in a sarcastic voice _"Yeah, what a way."

Ethan: "Welcome to Beautiful Ladies of Wrestling Episode #13! I am Ethan Love, the person joining me to my right is Carlos Sánchez, my wonderful tag team partner and boyfriend. Tonight, being the unlucky number of 13, maybe that will affect the match results tonight…"

Carlos: "That's called superstition, Ethan. Tonight we find the time ticking until Fallout, in a couple short weeks, where we see many people that have beef with each other duke it out on the show. I'm thrilled."

Ethan: "Speaking of "beef with each other duke it out on the show," we hear from Scarlet Wolf, questionable furry, after the little tussle they had last week, right now. Now, we go to the- WAIT! It's like how dogs and cats hate each other!"

Carlos: "...Please cut to the backstage now, before I start calling my boyfriend names."

* * *

_It cuts to a mysterious room where the only light is from a candle on a wooden table. Scarlet Wolf is shown pacing back and forth in the room._

Scarlet: "When Tigress and I first started teaming up, I expected us to go far together. We were going to be the major starting point of BLOW's tag division and eventually become champions. I was going to escape my boyfriend's shadow and have fans finally see me for the competitor that I am." _Sighs _"But instead of Tigress being my ally, she turned out to be out to get me. She screwed us out of a win in our debut, she turned her back on me during that battle royal a few weeks ago and eliminated me, and she kept looking down on me. But when I finally have enough and walk out on her, she acts like she's the victim! She acts like everything was my fault!" _Shakes her head _"Well you know what, you just became my new prey and at Fallout I'm going to put you down!"

_Scarlet blows out the candle and the segment ends._

Ethan: "And that was Scarlet's statement to Spring Tigress. Now, I'd love to bless you guys with my great commentary-"

Carlos: "There is nothing great about your commentary."

Ethan: "Would you shut up, Carlos? Anyways, now we go to footage of Jenny Ace in a hotel room, after defeating Marisol last week on BLOW. Take a look."

* * *

_Jenny Ace is in her hotel room sitting on the couch. She smiles as she thinks about beating Marisol last week._

Jenny: "I made that little orphan crumble and beat that angel. No one gets in my way without getting beat down. No one fucks with the Ac-"

_There is a knock on the door. Jenny rolls her eyes at her thoughts being interrupted and opens the door. A middle aged man in a bellboy suit is standing on the other side of the door holding a basket with a cloth on top of it. _

Jenny: "I didn't order any room service."

Bellboy: "I know. Someone sent you a gift and I was instructed to bring it to you."

Jenny: "Fine. Give it to me."

_Jenny snatches the basket out of his hand and slams the door in his face. She walks back to the couch and sits down. She puts the basket on her lap and takes the cloth off of it revealing a single fortune cookie in the basket. She arches her eyebrow as she picks up the fortune cookie and breaks it in half to see the fortune. The fortune reads "I'm coming back for my revenge." _

Jenny: _laughs_ "Whatever bitch. I'm not afraid of you."

_Jenny tosses the fortune and the pieces of the cookie back into the basket. She stands up while holding the basket and throws it into a trash can before walking to her bedroom._

Ethan: "...She just used a cookie… to talk shit! That might single-handedly be the most genius thing I have ever heard of, and I've had talks with myself in the shower."

Carlos: "Those aren't genius."

Ethan: "Shut up, Carlos. Anyways, next we have… oh boy. We have the American Heroes making a statement… Carlos, cover your ears."

Carlos: "What? Why-"

Ethan: _covers Carlos's ears _"Don't pay attention to those racist people. They don't understand how great you are."

Carlos: "Can you please get your hands off my ears-"

Ethan: "Ssssh…."

* * *

**The following message is brought to you by the American Heroes:**

_The video begins with an instrumental of the Star Spangled Banner as Liberty Belle stands behind a podium with an american flag on it. The song stops as Liberty Belle takes a breath before she starts to speak._

Liberty Belle: "My fellow Americans, I am here today to talk about an important matter. Last week, my fellow heroes were beating down that disgusting jap and the innocent girl that she brainwashed before another girl ran in and stopped us. It saddens me to discover that the toxic japanese influence has trapped another member of BLOW." _stops and pulls out a handkerchief before wiping her eyes with it. _"It breaks my heart to see that no matter what I do, it's not enough to stop that evil foreigner. I could beat her down so many times but she just will not stop her brainwashing ways. And then there are poor Sandra Blaze and Natalia Rodriguez. Those poor girls don't know what Sakura has done to them and none of my brainwashing eliminating techniques have worked." _puts her handkerchief away and looks back at the camera while trying to compose herself. _"Angelica, Madison, and I accept Sakura, Sandra, and Natalia's challenge. At Fallout, we are going to beat them and send Sakura back to her country where she belongs and then we will purify BLOW to get rid of her influence for good. God bless America."

_The video ends and the show goes to commercial break._

* * *

_A few minutes later, the show comes back on the air from the commercial break, the camera on the announce table where Ethan Love and Carlos Sánchez sit._

Ethan: "She really makes me hate living in America.. Anyways, it's main event time! We got Sofia Reynoso and, in my opinion, the prime suspect to Amber Bloodshed's beatdown in the parking lot of the best fast food chain in the world, Freckle Bitch's, Amber Santiago."

Carlos: "Are you still on that whole thing? I could barely survive the car trip home while you were rambling on about this…"

Ethan: "It's fine, I posted it on the Beautiful Ladies of Wrestling subreddit as well. What's weird is that, like, 95% of it was photos of the women's wrestlers in suggestive positions… no wonder I got so many downvotes."

Carlos: "Ethan, please stop speaking."

Ethan: "Why-"

Carlos: _holds a finger up towards Ethan _"Stop speaking!"

Ethan: "Fine… let's go to the ring at this time for the main event-"

* * *

_The feed suddenly becomes staticy and then cuts to the mysterious computer room where the hacker is sitting in an office chair with their back turned to the camera._

?: "Well..well...it seems like while I was able to show more of what happened that day and found something interesting. Did you notice the woman wearing a black hoodie watching her? Looks like I found the attacker. Or did I? Let's take another look to make sure..."

_The hacker presses a button and then the camera zooms into the computer screen next to their left shoulder. It shows the outside of the Freckle Bitch's building as Amber Bloodshed walks out of the place with her bag of food in her hand. A few seconds later, the woman wearing the blackie hoodie walks out of the fast food place with her hands in her pockets. She turns towards the direction opposite that Amber is going and walks away. Then the video cuts to the parking lot where Amber walks to her car. She pulls her car keys out of her jacket pocket and goes to unlock the car. Suddenly, the attacker appears and grabs Amber from behind leading to a brawl. Both women exchange punches until the attacker ends up grabbing Amber's head and slams it, right side first, through the car window. The attacker runs in the opposite direction of where Amber walked to the parking lot. Suddenly, the video cuts to a different part of the parking lot where a purple car speeds out of the parking lot so fast that the feed wasn't able to show who was in the car. The video ends there and the camera zooms back out of that screen and the hacker's back is shown again. _

?: "Well it seems like the hooded woman that was at Freckle Bitch's was simply a red herring in this little mystery. I will have to continue searching for the identity of the attacker for now but know that the truth WILL be exposed no matter what I have to do to get it."

_The feed is staticy once again and the screen goes black before transitioning to the commentary table._

* * *

**Amber Santiago vs Sofia Reynoso**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_"Shoot for the Stars" by CFO$ plays as Amber Santiago walks on stage with a big smile on her face._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!"

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring._

Ethan: "Alright, alright. _Maybe _Amber Santiago is innocent after all. I'll admit my mistake here."

Carlos: "'Bout time-"

Ethan: "Now my theory is about it being the American Heroes-"

Carlos: _lets out an annoyed scream_

_"Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product" plays and the crowd erupts into a huge pop once they hear Sofia Reynoso's trademark theme play throughout the arena. They suddenly become even losers as the People's Champion herself suddenly appears through the crowd, a cocky smirk on her face as she puts a hand to her ear, listening to the cheers of the crowd and soaking in the atmosphere, before she makes her way to the ring._

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Mexico City, Mexico, Sofia Reynoso!""

_She leaps over the barricade and slides into the ring and completely ignores Amber Santiago as she walks right past her and ascends to the second turnbuckle, spreading her arms out for the people, throwing up a gang sign as the raucous audience cheers for her._

Ethan: "IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!"

Carlos: "Wrong show."

The match begins with both women circling each other before locking up. Amber goes behind Sofia and grabs her head. Sofia escapes and grabs Amber's arm and wringes it. Amber reverses it into an arm drag and dives on top of her to go for a pin. 1...kickout! Amber picks up the people's ace and irish whips her towards the ropes. Sofia bounces off the ropes and shoulder tackles Amber. She showboats for the crowd who respond with cheers. She then runs towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and runs back only for Amber to stand back up and clotheslines Sofia.

Ethan: "Go Sofia! Kick the suspect's ass!"

Carlos: "Would you please stop with that?"

Ethan: "NEVER!"

Amber taunts Sofia before picking her up and irish whipping into the nearest corner only for Sofia to reverse it into an irish whip of her own. Sofia runs towards Amber but the role model hits her with an elbow to the head. Then she climbs up the top rope and hits the ace with a crossbody before going for a pin. 1...tw-kickout! The role model grabs Sofia as she stands back up and goes for "Hope for the Future" only for the ace to plant her feet down. Amber tries to attempt it again only for Sofia to knee her in the stomach. Amber staggers back while holding her stomach and Sofia grabs her. She raises Amber in the air and hits "No Scope" (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker) before going for a pin. 1...2...thr-Amber gets her foot on the bottom rope at the last possible second.

Carlos: "Amber Santiago still managed to keep herself in the match after being hit with the No Scope! I'm impressed by her ring awareness there. Maybe she'll be able to bring it back…"

Sofia looks shocked because she thought that she had the match won. Amber slowly rolls herself out of the ring. Jade Wu Long runs down to the ring as Amber starts to crawl underneath the ring. Sofia gets out of the ring and grabs Amber's ankle and pulls her out from underneath the ring. Jade is on the other side and pulls something out from underneath the ring. It's a chick that looks exactly like Amber! Jade throws her head first into the steel steps as the real Amber is thrown back into the ring by Sofia. Amber gets up and goes to punch Sofia only for Sofia to slip behind her and hit "The Climax" (Killswitch) before going for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Sofia Reynoso!"

Ethan: "So it _could _still be Amber Santiago!"

Carlos: _sighs _"My boyfriend is an idiot…"

_After the match, Sofia starts posing for the crowd who cheers for her. She turns around and a steel chair hits her in the face. It's Danielle Rose! Danielle puts the chair down and picks up Sofia. She hits Sofia with the "Rose Plant" (Hammerlock DDT) right on the chair. The crowd loudly boos Danielle who rolls out of the ring and picks up a microphone. _

Danielle: "Oh be quiet! I am doing everyone around here a favor." _Walks back into the ring and looks down at Sofia. _"Got something to say Puta? Huh?!" _Stomps Sofia in the gut _"I'm just some glorified stripper?! I'm just here for the attention?! You don't know shit about me!" _Gets down on her knees and crawls on top of Sofia with a smirk on her face _"How about I give the fans something they really like."

_Danielle rips Sofia's top off and then pulls at her bra. The crowd goes from booing to cheering Danielle for her actions. She fully rips the bra off and then rolls out of the ring and walks away. She laughs and raises the bra in the arm as she walks to the ramp before throwing the bra into the crowd. The camera cuts back to the ring and gets a good shot of Sofia's exposed chest._

Ethan: "Can you please stop covering my eyes every single time a pair of boobs appear on screen? Carlos, stop being jealous."

Carlos: "I'm not risking anything."

Ethan: "Can you please uncover my eyes so we can close out the show?"

Carlos: _slowly moves his hands away from Ethan's eyes as he sits back to normal_

Ethan: "Thank you. Anyways, that's the show! Sofia Reynoso won, but also was humiliated after the match by Danielle Rose, who ripped off her bra."

Carlos: "We got to hear words from a few people who have beef with others, and plus we figured out more about who attacked Amber Bloodshed, which my boyfriend won't stop believing is Amber Santiago-"

Ethan: "There were 2 of them at ringside. She is still a suspect."

Carlos: "Could you please stop with the whole "Amber Santiago is the villain" theory you have going?"

Ethan: "...No."

Carlos: _groans _"After this week will be our go-home show, Beautiful Ladies of Wrestling Episode 14! So we'll be there. For now, goodbye! See you guys next week for more BLOW programming! We'll be here, same time, same day, same channel. As for now, bye!"

Ethan: "Bye-bye!"

_The show's logo appears before it fades to black._

**What will come from Marisol and Alina's brawl? How will Tigress respond to Scarlet? Will Jenny be prepared to face Cookie at Fallout? Who attacked Amber Bloodshed? What is next for Jade and the two Amber Santiagos? Will Danielle catch hell for humiliating Sofia? Will Sakura, Sandra, and Natalia respond to Liberty Belle's message? Will Carlos make Ethan sleep on the couch after how he acted tonight? Find out in the next episode of Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling!**


	16. Episode 14: Fallout Go Home Show

The show begins and "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle Rose walks to the ring holding a microphone as the crowd loudly boos her. Once she gets into the ring, she looks at the camera with a devilish grin on her face and puts the microphone up to her mouth.

Danielle: "Oh fuck off. Every single one of you in the crowd that is booing me right now jerked off to Sofia's exposed chest and don't you dare deny it."

_The crowd goes quiet after Danielle's claim. _

Danielle: _smirks_ "That's what I thought. I did nothing wrong last week. Two weeks ago, Sofia interrupted me for no reason and ended up exposing my breasts for everyone to see. All I did was return the favor. I made the badass people's ace vulnerable for everyone to see. I showed her what happens when someone decides to fuck with me. I-"

_All of a sudden, Sofia runs down the ring with a metal baseball bat in her hand. Danielle gets out of the ring as Sofia starts swinging at her furiously. Danielle runs into the crowd with a terrified look on her face as Sofia chases after her. Danielle keeps running until she is outside of the arena and in the parking lot where her red car is parked. She gets into the car and drives away as Sofia runs towards the car. She chases the car until Danielle is able to get away._

Carlos: "I swear, BLOW is the only place that stuff like this happens… it's wild. Anyways, we are on the road to Fallout, just one short week away. I am Carlos Sánchez, the man joining me is my boyfriend who had to sleep on the couch last week, Ethan Love."

Ethan: "The couch is so uncomfortable…"

Carlos: "That's what you get for being a dumbass."

Ethan: "How rude…"

Carlos: "We have quite the show lined up for you, with 2 big matches happening on tonight's show, as well as the big war of words between Alina Hendricks, our world champion, and Marisol, our angel. The first match follows off of last week, where Amber Santiago pulled out a win through sneaky shenanigans. Now, we see the fallout of that. Jade Wu Long will go one on one with-"

Ethan: "The spooky clone of Amber Santiago, who totally beat down Amber Bloodshed. Her and the clone did it, I'm telling you! I'm not wrong."

Carlos: _Lets out a long sigh of disappointment_

* * *

**Jade Wu Long vs Maya Santiago (w/ Amber Santiago) **

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_Chun-Li" by Nicki Minaj plays Jade walks onto the stage with a very serious and determined expression on her face._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from China Town, Los Angeles, California, Jade Wu-Long!"

_Jade walks down the ring, and gets the ring, and rolls into it, and sits in a criss cross position and puts her hands up in a bowing hand sign._

Carlos: "She looks confident, but she might have to be aware for this one. Nobody knows when the powerful, probably twin magic power of the Santiago Sisters will kick in."

Ethan: "You mean the Santiago clones."

Carlos: "Do you wanna sleep on the couch again?"

"" _plays as Maya and Amber Santiago walk onto the stage and then twirl._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by the role model: Amber Santiago, from Brooklyn, New York, Maya Santiago!"

_Maya and Amber sway their hips as they walk to the ring. They go to the side of the ring and climb the ring apron with their backs to the ropes. They put their bodies over the top rope and land on their feet inside of the ring. Amber goes out of the ring while Maya blows a kiss towards the crowd._

Ethan: "Clear mind games to the crowd. She knows that it's a clone…"

Carlos: "Ethan, for the last time, Maya Santiago is not a clone. She's the sister of Amber Santiago."

Ethan: "Same thing."

As soon as the bell rings, Jade runs straight at Maya and hits her with a fury of punches. Amber yells at her from ringside but Jade focuses on Maya and backs her into the ropes before irish whipping her. Maya bounces off the ropes and runs back to Jade who hits her with a yakuza kick. Jade backs up and turns around as she waits for the latina to get up on her hands and knees and then hits a back handspring knee drop onto the back of Maya's head and neck. She turns Maya around and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Carlos: "Impressive series of attacks from Jade, working Maya to the bone in Maya's debut match. Crystal Waters couldn't have picked a better person for Maya to go up against. Especially because of Jade's grudge with Amber Santiago as of late. It really adds fuel to the fire considering Amber & Maya look similar, almost identical."

Ethan: "Because they're clones-"

Carlos: _covers Ethan's mouth with his hand_

Amber gets up on the ring apron and starts yelling at Jade. Jade gets up and charges at Amber and hits her with a stiff knee strike that knocks her off the apron. She turns around and Maya, who got back up during the distraction, kicks her in the stomach and picks her up before hitting her with a powerbomb and going for the pin. 1...2...kickout! Maya grabs Jade and drags her to the nearest corner. She sets Jade in the right position before she climbs the top rope. She goes for a senton but Jade rolls out of the way causing Maya to crash back first onto the ring mat.

Carlos: "Incredible series of moves by Maya Santiago, using that advantage she had on Jade Wu-Long to her advantage. Now, Ethan, before you say anything, I want you to know that if you say it again, I will beat you."

Ethan: "What do you mean? I wasn't going to say anything."

Carlos: "...Really?"

Jade stands up and backs up into the corner while Maya gets up to her knees. She hits Maya with "Headshot" (Shining Wizard from the corner). Then she immediately grabs Maya and locks in "Snake head's Curl" (Over-the-Shoulder Crossface Chickenwing). Maya struggles to get to the bottom rope as Jade keeps her gripe and applies more pressure on the hold. Amber runs into the ring and pulls Jade off of Maya and beats her down. This leads to the referee ringing the bell to end the match.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by disqualification, Jade Wu Long!"

_Maya slowly stands up while coughing as Amber beats down Jade. Jade ends up back into a corner as both twins stomp a mudhole into her. "Action Bronson" by Don's Cheek plays and the crowd cheers as Mei Wu Long runs down the ramp and into the ring. Maya turns around and charges at Mei who catches her and hits a black dragon suplex. Amber stops attacking Jade and punches Mei in the face. Both women exchange punches leading to Jade getting back up and catching Amber with a stiff knee strike from behind. Maya grabs Amber and rolls out of the ring. The Wu Long sisters stare down at the twins as Maya carries Amber away._

Carlos: "You know, come to think of it, I guess it's understandable that Amber interfered there. I mean, her sister was in a crossface chickenwing. That shit is painful. I mean, it's her sister…"

Ethan: "I mean, I'd do the same for you if you got in a crossface chickenwing."

Carlos: "As cheesy as that is, we gotta go to the backstage area, because Spring Tigress has some words to say to Scarlet Wolf. Let's take a look."

* * *

_Spring Tigress is shown in the backstage area pacing back and forth._

Tigress: "Scarlet, I heard what you said last week. How I was out to get you." _Laughs _"You are so pathetic. You somehow don't get the concept that sometimes things don't instantly go your way in wrestling. We lost one tag team match and you act like it was some great betrayal. Then there is the battle royal where I "betrayed" you by eliminating you after YOU tried to eliminate me. We could've kept teaming up together against the other girls in that match but you decided to try to eliminate me only for it to backfire. Face it Scarlet, you can't handle failure so the moment that you lose, you go pointing fingers to everyone else when it's really your fault. You claim that you want to get out of Chris Wolf's shadow when you act exactly like him. At Fallout, I'm going to put you down like the rabid dog that you are."

_Spring Tigress walks out of the frame and it cuts back to the commentary table._

Ethan: "I don't know, I'm on Spring Tigress's side here."

Carlos: "Why?"

Ethan: "Well, she's a cat, right? I'm a cat person, so of course I'm siding with the cat in this situation."

Carlos: "Ethan, these are real people…" _sighs _"Ethan, sometimes you make me wonder why I chose you as my boyfriend."

Ethan: "Because I'm great, admit it!"

Carlos: "I refuse to admit it. It'll get to your head and then I'll have to hear you ramble on when I'm trying to go to sleep tonight. Do you know you sleep talk? Anyways, we're getting off-track. In our main event-"

* * *

_The feed suddenly becomes staticy and then cuts to the mysterious computer room where the hacker is sitting in an office chair with their back turned to the camera._

?: "Hello there watchers of BLOW. I know that we all want to find the answer of the mystery at Freckle Bitch's. Well fear not because I was finally able to find the unedited footage that shows once and for all who attacked Amber Bloodshed."

_The hacker presses a button and then the camera zooms into the computer screen next to their left shoulder. The video begins with reshowing the attacker and Amber Bloodshed fighting until the attacker ends up grabbing Amber's head and slams it, right side first, through the car window. The attacker runs in the opposite direction of where Amber walked to the parking lot and then gets into the front passenger's seat of the purple car that was shown last week before the car speeds off. The hacker presses the pause button._

?: "There we have it, the attacker is in this purple car. Now let's see if we can identify her."

_The hacker switches to another camera that shows the car from the front and reverses the footage frame by frame until they can get a good shot of the front of the car and then pauses the footage. They zoom in on the still image to reveal that Kyoko Suzuki is driving the car and Hiroku Yamada was the one who attacked Amber. The video ends there and the camera zooms back out of that screen and the hacker's back is shown again._

?: "It seems like it was Poison Lotus who attacked Amber. I don't know why they did it but I can confirm that Amber has been cleared to wrestle earlier today and will deal with them at Fallout. Good luck."

_The feed is staticy once again and the screen goes black before transitioning to the commentary table._

Ethan: "...So it _wasn't _Amber Santiago."

Carlos: "See? I've been telling you this for so long. But you wouldn't listen. Now, before I give you another lecture, there's a special video package BLOW has developed, hyping up a certain 3 vs 3 that will be taking place at Fallout. Have a look."

Ethan: _Ethan turns around in his chair _"I mean, if I wanted to have a look, I'd just turn around."

Carlos: "I wasn't talking to you, Ethan. Jesus…"

* * *

_A video package plays and shows Natalia Rodriguez, Sakura Yuri, and Sandra Blaze are shown in a gym. Sandra is doing push ups, Natalia is doing sit ups, and Sakura is jumping rope._

Sakura: "At Fallout, I seek to get retribution for everything that Liberty Belle has done to me."

Sandra: "I seek to get my revenge on all three of those American Heroes for constantly fucking me over."

Natalia: "I seek to even the odds and bring more light to BLOW."

_The video then cuts to the entrance of the Philadelphia Museum of Art where Liberty Belle and Madison Young are jogging up the rocky steps. Angelica Rhodes is getting a piggyback ride from Madison._

Angelica: "I seek to prove once again that I am the greatest female wrestler to ever step into a wrestling ring."

Madison: "I seek to show how much of a force that I really am."

Liberty Belle: "I seek to take down that dirty jap and her brainwashed allies."

_The video cuts to a split screen. The American Heroes managed to get all the way up the steps and Angelica gets off Madison's back. Sakura, Natalia, and Sandra finish their workout._

American Heroes and Sakura, Sandra, and Natalia: _at the same time _"At Fallout, we will take them down!"

Ethan: "I'm so excited! Kick their asses, Sakura, Sandra and Natalia! I'm rooting for you, queens!"

Carlos: "Ethan, we're supposed to be unbiased."

Ethan: "Try to tell me that you don't hate the American Heroes. Go on. I'll wait."

Carlos: "...Fine, you got me there. It's time for our second match. Jenny Ace will be going one on one with Becky Pom Pom in singles action-"

Ethan: _stands while doing some poses with his arms with pom poms on his hands _"Go Becky! Make us cheerleaders proud!"

Carlos: "I told you to throw those pom poms out!"

* * *

**Jenny Ace vs Becky Pom Pom**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_Becky appears on stage holding blue pom poms as "B.E.C.K.Y." by Peggy Woo plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Dallas, Texas, Becky Pom Pom!"

_Becky does some poses on the stage and then does cartwheels down the ramp. She then somersaults into the ring impressing the crowd. She does some more poses and then does a flip into a split._

Ethan: "Yes! Go Becky, woop woop! Go Becky, woop woop!"

Carlos: _has his face in his hand out of disappointment _"Please stop… for the sake of my sanity."

Ethan: "No!"

_Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

The bell rings and Jenny unleashes a fury of punches onto Becky. She pulls the cheerleader into a knee strike to the stomach before backing up. Jenny hits Becky with a stiff roadhouse kick which knocks her down. Jenny grabs Becky and locks in "Ace of Spades" (Triangle Chokehold). Becky struggles to fight out of the hold before she taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by submission, Jenny Ace!"

Ethan: "Oh… she's still our girl."

Carlos: "Just give up, Ethan…"

_Jenny showboats after winning her match. She flips off the crowd who respond by booing her. She climbs up the middle turnbuckle and poses. She climbs down and turns around and suddenly is hit with a "Cookie Cutter". Cookie stands over Jenny as the crowd cheers._

Ethan: "C-O-O-K-I-E! Cookie is the name of the best you've ever seen!"

Carlos: "I swear, if you do it one more time, you will sleep on the couch again."

Ethan: _looks down with a bummed expression as he sits his pom poms under the commentary table _"...Fine."

Carlos: "Thank you. Anyways, we go into our final segment before we go off the air, a war of words between Alina Hendricks & Marisol ahead of Fallout. Crystal Waters will be overseeing the back and forth to make sure that nothing hopefully goes wrong. It begins right now."

Ethan: "I wish the best of luck to Crystal Waters for having to do this. I'll be rooting for you, girl."

* * *

_It cuts to the titantron where Crystal Waters is sitting in an office chair and is in a three way zoom call with Alina Hindericks and Marisol. Marisol is shown to be in the bedroom of the hotel room that she is staying at. Alina is shown sitting in a room with purple wall paper and a tall mirror sitting behind her. Alina has the BLOW championship on her right shoulder._

Crystal: "Ladies, you two will be facing each other at Fallout for the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling championship. Marisol, do you think that you are ready for that match?"

_Alina scoffs at the question but Marisol ignores her_

Marisol: "I know that Alina will be a tough opponent. She is a strong competitor...almost to a fault."

Alina: "What the hell do you mean to a fault?!"

Marisol: "I am just saying that you are so confident in your abilities that you are probably going to be too cocky for your own good."

Alina: _laughs_ "Maybe I am cocky but I have earned the right to be. I am the world champion and if you think that you are going to take my title at Fallout, then you are the one who is too cocky for their own good. Maybe-"

_A man with short red hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and muscles wearing nothing but a black thong enters Alina's room._

Alina: "What the fuck do you want?"

Sub: "Mistress I-"

Alina: "Mistress nothing! I'm in the middle of something important."

Sub: "But-"

_Alina hits her sub in the head with the BLOW title. She puts it down and then kicks him in the stomach. Crystal and Marisol look on in horror as they watch Alina beatdown her sub. She then grabs him and throws him out of the room before sitting back down like nothing happened._

Alina: "Now where was I..."

Marisol: "You cruel bitch!"

Alina: "What are you..." _pauses before releasing that Marisol and Crystal saw the whole thing _"Oh that? My sub simple violated his contract."

Marisol: "If I were there with you, I would be beating the crap out of you right now."

Alina: "Oh please if you were here with me, I would make you submit to me. Is that what you want? Because I would love to take the virginity of an angel."

Marisol: "You disgust me on so many levels."

Alina: "Sounds like I hit a nerve..."

Crystal: "Enough!"

Marisol: "You're right Crystal. I'm done talking to this abusive woman. I'm going to show no mercy when I beat you and take that title."

_Marisol hangs up_

Alina: "I'm going to enjoy taming you angel."

_Alina hangs up and the camera cuts back to the commentary table._

Carlos: "And that was our show! Fallout is right around the corner… I'm excited."

Ethan: "You don't get excited about a lot of things. Even when I try to look sexy for you…"

Carlos: "It's okay, Ethan. We can't flirt now, because we have to close off the show. We'll see you at Fallout, the 2nd PPV in BLOW's history. Many matches are lined up and every competitor on the card will have a determination to win, considering all of the matches on the card are between people that have grudges with each other…"

Ethan: "All I know is, I will be bringing a female cheerleader outfit to the show to root all of my ladies on!"

Carlos: "You have a female cheerleader outfit?"

Ethan: "I do cosplay. Of course I'd have a female cheerleader outfit laying somewhere around."

Carlos: "I guess that's only fair. Anyways, we will see you at Fallout! I am Carlos Sánchez, he is Ethan Love, and we are signing off!"

Ethan: "Peace!"

_Both men wave to the camera as the show logo appears before it fades to black._

**The card for Fallout (Not in match order):**

The American Heroes (Liberty Belle, Angelica Rhodes, and Madison Young) vs Sakura Yuri and the Birds of Flames (Sandra Blaze and Natalia Rodriguez)

"The Femdom" Alina Hindericks © vs Marisol for the BLOW Championship

Sofia Reynoso vs Danielle Rose

Amber Bloodshed vs Poison Lotus

China Doll (Jade and Mei Wu Long) vs Santiago Sisters

Cookie vs Jenny Ace

Spring Tigress vs Scarlet Wolf

**Are you excited for Fallout? Who do you think will win? Let me know because I love reading feedback. I will try to release Fallout in a timely fashion (which will most likely be in a month).**


	17. Fallout

_BLOW: Fallout begins at the announce table, Carlos Sánchez and Ethan Love seated at the announce table, Carlos wearing a 3-piece suit while Ethan stuck to his word, wearing a cheerleader outfit with pom-poms, a bow in the side of his hair, with a cheerleader top and skirt on._

Carlos: "We're finally here, everyone! Welcome to BLOW: Fallout! I am Carlos Sánchez, the man sitting beside me… who happens to not be dressed for the occasion… Ethan Love. Ethan, what the hell?"

Ethan: "What did I say last show? I'd wear a female cheerleader outfit at BLOW: Fallout."

Carlos: "So you stuck to your word…"

Ethan: "Yes."

_Carlos rolls his eyes, as he looks back at the camera._

Carlos: "We have quite the packed show for you, 7 highly anticipated matches for your viewing pleasure. First off, we lead the night with a tag team match, the China Dolls versus the Santiago Sisters, in a tag team match."

Ethan: "Which they were seen beating up Amber Bloodshed-"

Carlos: "I swear to god, Ethan… Next up is a battle of a tiger vs a wolf, Spring Tigress going head to head with Scarlet Wolf after their beef has been building for weeks on end, each having a reason to hate the other. How will this work out for both of them in their match tonight?"

Ethan: "Go Spring Tigress!"

Carlos: "We're not supposed to be biased, Ethan… After that is an unfair 2 on 1 handicap match, Poison Lotus facing off against Amber Bloodshed. I mean, they beat her up in a parking lot… what does Amber have up her sleeve this time around?"

Ethan: "Plot armor."

Carlos: "Ethan, this is a wrestling federation, not a TV show. Well, I mean… we do have a TV deal…. Anyways, we gotta hurry this recap up. Next up after that is Sofia Reynoso facing off against Danielle Rose, Sofia probably wanting to kill her. I mean, it's warranted… After that is the match Ethan has been excited for only because he wants to see Cookie win-"

Ethan: "Go Cookie!"

Carlos: "I did not ask for your input, Ethan. Cookie vs Jenny Ace. Both definitely have some heat against each other, so it'll be interesting to see how that goes. Especially because of how bad Jenny has been treating Cookie as of late… Cookie just might fuck her up. Next up, in our semi-main event, we have a BLOW title defense! Alina Hendricks defends her BLOW Championship against Marisol, Alina coming in with a defense already under her belt looking to make it two, while Marisol looks to cut Alina's reign short with a win here tonight."

Ethan: "Personally, I'm #TeamMarisol. I posted it on my Twitter if you guys wanna follow that…"

Carlos: "Now, in our main event, is arguably the biggest match going into this event, thus why it has been put in the main event slot. The feud that has been boiling ever since the start of BLOW's inception. The American Heroes, Danielle Rose, Madison Young & Angelica Rhodes fight the Birds of Flames, Natalia Rodriguez & Sandra Blaze, and Sakura Yuki. Now, I understand I'm not supposed to be biased, but please kick their asses, Natalia, Sandra & Sakura."

Ethan: "Hypocrite."

Carlos: "Shut up, Ethan. Now, it's about time we got into the matches, shall we? Starting off with China Dolls vs Santiago Sisters! We will go to the ring at this time!"

**Opener: China Dolls vs Santiago Sisters**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall."

Crowd: "One fall!"

"_Rapido" by Def Rebel plays as Maya and Amber Santiago walk onto the stage and then twirl._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, Maya and Amber, The Santiago Sisters!"

_Maya and Amber sway their hips as they walk to the ring. They go to the side of the ring and climb the ring apron with their backs to the ropes. They put their bodies over the top rope and land on their feet inside of the ring. Amber and Maya blow kisses towards the crowd and smile at them._

Ethan: "Carlos, please stop covering my eyes…"

Carlos: "No!"

"_Chinatown Wars" by Ghostface Killah plays as Jade and Mei both come out in black traditional Chinese robes with solid white porcelain opera masks, as they walk on the entrance way together._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponents, Jade and Mei Wu Long, the China Dolls!"

_They walk right up to the ring, where they drop their robes, revealing them to be in their matching ring gear and enter into the ring their own unique way, with Jade sling shooting herself into the criss cross position and Mei climbing over on the top rope and hooking her leg over it._

Ethan: "Kick those Amber Bloodshed assaulters' asses, Wu Longs!"

Carlos: "Are you still on that?"

Ethan: "Well, of course! Poison Lotus got framed! It was Amber and that clone!"

Carlos: "I swear, if I have to put up with this shit all PPV… You're sleeping on the couch again."

Jade and Amber start out for their respective teams. As soon as the bell rings, Amber runs to her corner and tags Maya in.

Ethan: "Boo! Yeah, that's right, tag in your clone, Amber #1!"

Carlos: "They're numbered now?"

Amber taunts Jade from the corner as Maya gets into the ring. Maya and Jade circle each other with Jade telling Maya to "come on". Maya goes for a clothesline but Jade slips behind her and goes for a dragon suplex but Maya reverses it into an arm drag. Jade gets back up and Maya goes for a belly to belly suplex but Jade plants her feet. Jade hits Maya with forearm strikes until Maya lets go of her. Jade turns around and runs towards the ropes, bounces off of them, and goes for a yakuza kick but Maya moves out of the way before hitting her with a belly to back suplex.

Carlos: "You know, she's been keeping up with Jade pretty well."

Ethan: "It's because she's a clone, duh."

Carlos: "Dude, they're twins. Not clones."

Ethan: "I don't know, I'm pretty sure the twins in my old Kindergarten class were clones…"

Maya mounts Jade and hits her with punches while Jade protects her face. Maya picks Jade up by her hair and knees her in the stomach before throwing her towards the ropes. Jade holds onto the ropes instead of running back and Maya charges at her for an attack but Jade catches her and slingshots her neck first onto the top rope which knocks her down on the mat.

Carlos: "Well, that's gonna be neck problems for the next few days."

Ethan: "I wonder… if Maya gets hurt, does it affect Amber as well?"

Maya gets up while coughing and Jade knees her in the face. She grabs Maya and throws her into the corner where Mei is and tags Mei in. She pulls Maya out of the corner as Mei gets into the ring and then Jade and Mei hit Maya with a double suplex and then a double elbow drop.

Carlos: "That sister magic being put to work…"

Ethan: "You mean _clone _magic. That's right, I know your secret, Amber Santiago #1 and #2!"

Mei picks Maya up and goes for a suplex but Maya reverses it into an inside cradle. 1...kickout! Both women stand up and Maya hits Mei with a spinning forearm strike and then a jumping knee strike to her jaw.

Ethan: "BOOOOO!"

Carlos: "Ethan, stop yelling! You're hurting my damn ears…"

Maya flips Mei over onto her stomach and locks in an STF. Mei uses her strength and manages to crawl to the closest bottom rope...which is near Amber's corner and grabs it. Maya keeps the hold on until the referee counts to 4.

Ethan: "It seems that Amber Santiago #2 knows how to count."

Carlos: "That's the one thing you pick up on? Jesus... Why did I offer you to do commentary with me?"

Ethan: "Because you love me and my sexy bod! Especially in this outfit… Admit it, I look good in a mini skirt."

Maya picks up Mei and climbs to the middle rope. She sits Mei on the top turnbuckle and Amber smacks Maya's back to tag herself in. Amber climbs up the middle rope next to Maya and the Santiago Sisters hit Mei with a double superplex. Maya goes onto the ring apron and Amber pins Mei. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "No… No… YES!"

Carlos: "When did you become a Wu Long mark? Either way, what a superplex! It's amazing that somebody can kick out of a superplex…"

Ethan: "Superplexes are nothing. I kicked out of one at 1."

Carlos: "You mean 100."

Amber smacks the mat and yells "That was 3!" to the referee who makes it clear that it was 2. Amber picks Mei up and goes for "Hope for the Future" (Bridging Fisherman Suplex) but Mei plants her feet. Amber goes for it again but Mei reverses it into a snap suplex. She picks Amber up and Irish whips her to the ropes. Amber bounces off of them and both women clothesline each other at the same time.

Carlos: "DOUBLE DOWN!"

Ethan: "Ow! What the hell, man? And you told me not to scream…"

Both women slowly crawl to their corners where their tag partners are reaching out to them. Mei dives to Jade and tags her in which gets cheers from the crowd before rolling out of the ring.

Carlos: "Here we go!"

Ethan: "Kick the clone's ass, Jade!"

Jade runs in the ring and charges past Amber and shoulder tackles Maya off the ring apron.

Ethan: "Yeah, knock that other clone off!"

Carlos: "Seriously? Take this seriously, Ethan!"

Ethan: "I am being serious. See? This is my serious expression."

Carlos: "A goofy expression is _not _a serious expression!"

She turns around to Amber who gets back up and seems to be begging Jade for mercy. Jade unleashes a fury of punches on Amber's head and chest while Amber tries to protect herself. Jade ends up backing Amber up into the nearest corner.

Ethan: "That's right, give 'em the 1-2 Mac baby!"

Carlos: "You do not get to do a Doc Lewis impression…"

Jade backs up to the middle of the ring and charges at Amber but Amber gets herself up to the top turnbuckle which makes Jade crash shoulder first into the ring post. Amber hits Jade with a sunset flip powerbomb out of the corner and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "No…. No… YES! GOOD! They're still alive!"

Amber picks Jade up and puts her on her shoulders only for Jade to elbow the side of her head. Jade gets off Amber's shoulders and goes to irish whip Amber back into that corner but Amber reverses it into an irish whip of her own. Amber charges at Jade but Jade gets her legs up and kicks her in the face.

Carlos: "Oof… Jade's kicks are nasty."

Amber is rocked from the kick and turns her body around. Jade grabs Amber's waist and hits Amber with a german suplex into the corner which makes her head crazy into the middle turnbuckle.

Carlos: "Je-sus! For the fans at home, think of it this way. Think of somebody grabbing you around the waist and chucking you into a wall. That's pretty much what that feels like. Really hurts your neck and shoulders, too…"

Ethan: "Yes, Jade! Take down the clone! I'm so sick of the clones walking around here… I don't want them cloning me, I'm too beautiful!"

Carlos: "That's arguable."

Jade throws Amber out of the corner and then backs up into the corner waiting for Amber to get back up. Amber slowly gets up to her knees while clearly still rocked. Jade runs out of the corner and hits Amber with the "Headshot" (Shining Wizard from the corner) to the back of her head. She then grabs Amber and locks her into the "Snakehead's Curl" (Over-the-Shoulder Crossface Chickenwing). Amber tries to fight out of it while Jade applies more pressure. Maya runs into the ring to break up the submission but Mei spears her. Amber taps out and the referee rings the bell.

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Mei and Jade Wu Long, the China Dolls!"

_Mei and Jade hug each other before getting out of the ring and walking to the back. Maya crawls over to Amber to comfort her. Amber struggles to get back up and Maya has to help her out of the ring and to the back._

Ethan: "WOOO!"

Carlos: "The China Dolls win the contest, defeating the Santiago-"

Ethan: "Clones. Santiago Clones."

Carlos: "Let me finish. What an opener! Next we have… I guess the best way of describing it is a battle of animals? Like a tussle in a forest. But a ring. In an arena."

Ethan: "Can't wait to see Spring Tigress win."

* * *

**Spring Tigress vs Scarlet Wolf**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_Spring Tigress crawls onto the stage as the Tiger Mask W Opening theme plays._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spring Tigress!"

_Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar._

Ethan: "The Tiger Mask W theme has always been a bop. Smart choice, Spring Tigress…"

Carlos: "Spring Tigress heads into a match with one thing to prove to Scarlet, and that is that she isn't in the wrong here, just because they took that tag team loss. Now, here comes the person that's on the other side of things…"

_The Lights Go out, and a wolf appears in the middle of the titantron. It looks up at the crowd. Scarlet walks out of the Darkness and stands next to the Wolf. The Camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The Lights come back on, and "Love Bites" by Halestorm starts._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Scarlet Wolf!"

_Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls._

Ethan: "Boo! I could do a better wolf in cosplay…"

Carlos: "You're wearing a cheerleader outfit, Ethan."

Ethan: "Damn right! And I look smoking in it! Admit it, you'd hit it."

Carlos: "Jesus… Anyways, like I was saying, Scarlet Wolf also comes into here with a point to prove, as well. She is attempting to prove that she was the victim in this, having her own thoughts about Spring Tigress. But now, the match starts!"

Ethan: "Mess 'em up, Spring Tigress! If you need, I'll root you on with my cheerleader poses!"

The match begins with both women walking to each other and locking up. Scarlet puts Tigress in a headlock and wringes it in. Tigress slips out of it and grabs Scarlet's right arm. She goes behind Scarlet and pulls that arm behind her back. Scarlet elbows Tigress in the face and grabs Tigress' right leg before pulling it which causes her to fall onto the ring mat. Scarlet runs towards the ropes, bounces off of them, and runs back to Tigress only for Tigress to get her legs up and catches her with a pop up hurricanrana.

Ethan: "Go Spring Tigress, woop woop! Go Spring-"

Carlos: "If I have to tolerate this all PPV, you're sleeping in the coldest part of the house with nothing but what you're wearing right now."

Ethan: "Kinky."

Carlos: "I hate you."

Scarlet gets back up and runs towards Tigress who moves out of the way which causes Scarlet to run towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and Tigress catches her to attempt a hip toss but Scarlet plants her face and hits a hip toss of her own but Tigress lands on her feet and pulls Scarlet into an armdrag.

Ethan: "Yes! Go Spring Tigress!"

Carlos: "It's pretty 50/50 right now, which is a shocker… Scarlet's really putting on a performance right now in an attempt to prove herself. It's impressive."

Scarlet lands on her knees and looks up at Tigress who taunts her to get back up. Scarlet scowls before getting back up and running towards Tigress to hit her with a clothesline. Tigress moves out of the way and goes behind Scarlet to go for a crucifix. But Scarlet manages to stop herself from going down and holds Tigress up.

Ethan: "No, no, no! Stop that, Scarlet! Or I will come down there, I swear!"

Carlos: "Your threats aren't that scary, Ethan. Anyways, Scarlet's beginning to bring it back. She's bringing a fight that, I'll admit, I didn't expect. I guess she really can go toe to toe with Spring Tigress."

Tigress goes for a sunset flip powerbomb but Scarlet plants her feet and remains standing while Tigress ends up laying underneath her. Scarlet pulls Tigress up by her hair and goes to throw her but Tigress gives her a forearm strike to the face which gets her out of Scarlet's grip. She goes to run towards the ropes but Scarlet grabs the back of her tights and pulls her back. Tigress turns around and Scarlet hits her with a discus forearm strike before going for the pin. 1…tw-kickout!

Ethan: "Yes queen! Kick out!"

Carlos: "Scarlet might win this… That's a sentence I thought I'd never say…"

Tigress gets onto her hands and knees and Scarlet repeatedly punches her back. Then she pulls Tigress up before hitting her with a headbutt. She picks Tigress up by her hair again and walks over to the ropes before irish whipping her. Tigress bounces off the ropes and Scarlet goes to clothesline her but Tigress ducks. She runs to the ropes on the other side of the ring and hits a springboard crossbody onto Scarlet before hooking her legs for the pin. 1...kickout!

Ethan: "1! Tw- NO!"

Carlos: "Ethan, honey, calm down… You've reacted more to the match than actually commentating it. I'm surprised BLOW hasn't fired you…"

She grabs Scarlet's left arm and gets her back up. She pulls Scarlet to her only for Scarlet to elbow her in the throat. She then pulls Tigress into an eat defeat and pins her. 1...2...kickout! Scarlet smacks the ring mat in frustration before mounting Tigress with punches. Then she picks Tigress up and locks her in the gory special.

Ethan: "That's it, I'm coming down there-"

Carlos: "The fuck you aren't. Sit back down."

Ethan: "Ugh… fine."

Scarlet wringes in the hold as Tigress tries to fight out of it. As Tigress continues to struggle in the hold, Scarlet starts bending Tigress back more and more. To Scarlet's surprise, Tigress begins to slowly get her arms out of Scarlet's hold. Scarlet hits Tigress with a gory special bomb and then flips her over to pin her. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "No… No… N- YES!"

Carlos: "Tigress kicks out! She's still in this! It's not over yet for Tigress! The match continues! Clearly the gory special bomb wasn't enough… what can put Spring Tigress away?"

Scarlet screams at the referee and then goes to pin Tigress again out of desperation. 1...kickout! She yells at the referee again before she turns back to Tigress. She goes to pick up Tigress but Tigress catches her with a schoolgirl roll up. 1...tw-kickout! Both women get back up and Scarlet punches Tigress in the face. She picks Tigress up on her shoulders and goes walks to the middle of the ring but Tigress elbows the side of Scarlet's head five times before getting off her shoulders and going behind her. She hits Scarlet with a neckbreaker and then a snap suplex.

Ethan: "Come on Tigress, all you gotta do is hit a big move and it's over!"

Carlos: "When did you become her coach? Anyways, she lucked out by slipping out of that. If Scarlet could land a move like that on Tigress, it could very well be over for her."

Ethan: "Please don't say something like that… now I'm worried… hold me."

Carlos: "Ethan, we're doing commentary for a PPV."

Ethan: "Did I stutter?"

Tigress does a kip up and turns around to wait for Scarlet to get back up. Scarlet stands back up facing away from Tigress. Tigress dropkicks her onto the middle rope before turning around and running towards the ropes on the other side. She bounces off of them and runs towards Scarlet before hitting her with a Tiger Feint Kick.

Ethan: "YES!"

Carlos: "The Tiger Feint Kick! Or the 619 for you casual fans. It could very well be over for Scarlet Wolf!"

Scarlet lands backwards onto the mat while Tigress climbs up the top rope. She raises her arms up the air and lets out a roar. Scarlet slowly gets back up and Tigress hits her with the "Spring Cleaning" (Eclipse/Diving Corkscrew Stunner) and goes for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Spring Tigress!"

Ethan: "WOOO! I knew she could do it! I'm so proud!"

Carlos: "Spring Tigress beats Scarlet Wolf! Scarlet put on one hell of a performance, but it wasn't enough, as Spring Tigress won the match with, what might be one of my favorite finisher names, the Spring Cleaning. I don't know why I love that name so much."

Ethan: "Probably because you're the mom in this relationship."

Carlos: "Says the one in a cheerleader outfit."

Ethan: "Don't hate on the cheerleader outfit! I rock a skirt, you know… You're just mad because you're into it and you're being a jealous meanie head."

_Spring Tigress gets up and beats her chest as the crowd cheers. She rolls out of the ring and walks over to the fans. She high fives and hugs fans before walking to the back._

Carlos: "Whatever, Ethan… anyways, now it's time for the next match of this show, Amber Bloodshed vs Poison Lotus in a 2 on 1 handicap match. Can she beat both of them? We'll find out right now!"

* * *

**Amber Bloodshed vs Poison Lotus**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a 2 on 1 handicap match scheduled for one fall."

_The lights fall as "Killing ourselves to live" by Halestorm plays and as a spotlight finds Amber Bloodshed making her way to the ring through the crowd high fiving and stopping for photos._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first, from Baltimore MD, Amber Bloodshed!"

_She takes her jacket off and hands it to a fan with a poster that says "The Vixen" And gives the little girl a hug before hopping the barricade and rolling into the ring_

Ethan: "What an angel."

Carlos: "Wish you could be more like her…"

Ethan: "Wait, you want me to take an article of clothing off as well?"

Carlos: "NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

_"Goodnight" by Dreamcatcher plays as Kyoko and Hiroku walk onto the stage with Hiroku jumping and screaming on the left side and Kyoko standing on the right gracefully holding a japanese antique umbrella._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponents, Hiroku Yamada and Kyoko Suzuki, Poison Lotus!"

_They walk to the ring and Kyoko closes her umbrella when they get into the ring before both women pose._

Carlos: "As any BLOW historian would know, Amber Bloodshed got beat down by those 2, Hiroku Yamada & Kyoko Suzuki, Poison Lotus. Now, she has to face off against the 2 that beat her in the parking lot of the Freckle Bitch's. Can she defeat the 2?"

Ethan: "I worked at Freckle Bitch's one time. I was supposed to cater to the female audience. I wonder how that worked out…" _Looks at Carlos with a suggestive grin_

Carlos: "I wanna go home."

The match begins with Amber charging at Poison Lotus and hitting them with a running crossbody. She grabs Hiroku by her legs and pulls her into the middle of the ring while Kyoko rolls onto the ring apron.

Ethan: "Ohhh, shit!"

Carlos: "That was quick! Maybe Amber has a chance in this match…"

Amber goes for the sharpshooter but Hiroku kicks her away. Both women get up and Hiroku kicks Amber in the gut before hitting her with a butterfly suplex. Amber rolls over onto her stomach and Hiroku grabs her waist from behind and picks her up. The assassin goes for a wheelbarrow facebuster only for Amber to reverse it into a wheelbarrow bulldog. Amber drags Hiroku near the corner that is opposite of the one where Kyoko is and then climbs up the top rope. She goes for a diving senton only for Hiroku to roll out of the way leading to Amber crashing back first onto the ring mat.

Ethan: "It's okay hun, you can bring it back! I believe in you! Should I do a cheerleader dance to root her on? Hold on, I'll get on the desk and root her on so she notices me."

Carlos: "Well, that diving senton attempt failed… but Amber has really been bringing it to those 2! Guess she's here to prove that nobody fucks with the Vixen- Ethan, get down from the commentary desk right now!"

Ethan: "A-M-B-E-R! That's the name of the warrior!"

Carlos: "That doesn't even rhyme!"

Hiroku picks Amber up on her shoulders and walks back to that corner. She climbs up the middle rope and sits Amber on the top turnbuckle. She goes for a superplex but Amber grabs the rope and uses it to weigh herself down. Hiroku tries again only for Amber to elbow the side of Hiroku's head. She slides down from the turnbuckles and then grabs Hiroku. She runs out of the corner and into the middle of the ring before hitting a sitout powerbomb. 1...tw- Kyoko runs in and hits Amber with a neckbreaker to break up the pin. Then she grabs Hiroku and drags her into their corner before going back onto the ring apron and tagging herself in.

Ethan: "Well, I mean, it worked… for like, 2 minutes."

Carlos: "Ethan, please get down from the desk before you get both of us fired. I also have another pressing concern that I can't address at this current moment because we're on the air."

Ethan: "What- Oh, I get what you mean. Well, consider yourself lucky, bud!"

Carlos: "I love you and all, but please stop this… Whatever, I have to focus! For just a few moments, Amber had the upper hand, but she lost the clutch on the lead, and now the advantage is now back to Poison Lotus. Can Amber get it back?"

Hiroku rolls onto the ring apron and Kyoko climbs up the top rope. Kyoko waits for Amber to get back up and hits her with a missile dropkick. She does the neck slice taunt before putting her right foot underneath Amber's chin and makes her stand up. She goes to hit the "Poison Spike" (Black Mass) but Amber ducks it and then leg sweeps her. Amber grabs Kyoko's right leg and flips her over before locking in a single leg boston crab.

Ethan: "Go Amber! Woop woop! Go Amber! Woop woop!"

Carlos: "I hate everything about this. But, Amber locks in the Boston crab! She's brought it back! Kyoko looks to be in a world of pain, can Amber get Kyoko to tap?"

Kyoko crawls to the bottom rope as Amber bends back while applying the hold which puts more pressure on Kyoko's right leg and lower back. Kyoko manages to turn her body over and kicks Amber off of her. She gets back up while rubbing her lower back and turns around only for Amber to kick her in the stomach and then grabs Kyoko's left arm before hitting her with a hammerlock bodyslam. Amber grabs that arm again and pulls Kyoko back up. Amber wringes Kyoko's arm and keeps her grip on that arm as she backs up into the nearest corner and climbs up the top turnbuckle. She stands on the top rope and walks across it while holding Kyoko's arm. She is about to perform an attack but Hiroku grabs her right ankle and pulls it which causes Amber to lose her balance and crotch herself on the top rope. Kyoko gets her arm free and backs up before hitting Amber with a big boot to the side of Amber's head which makes Amber fall off the top rope and to the outside of the ring.

Carlos: "Oof, that had to hurt…"

Ethan: "I need to do more cheerleading! Clearly my cheerleading is working!"

Carlos: "It isn't!"

Kyoko walks over to Hiroku and tags her in. Hiroku jumps off the ring apron and grabs Amber. She throws Amber back into the ring and goes for the pin. 1...2...kickout! Hiroku grabs Amber's waist and attempts to go for a german suplex but Amber plants her feet and elbows Hiroku in the face. Amber then turns around and hits her with a belly to belly suplex. She turns around and charges at Kyoko only for Kyoko to catch her with a knee strike to the face.

Carlos: "You know, for it being a 2 on 1, Amber has been able to keep it surprisingly 50/50. I'm impressed. But her grasp on the match looks to be disappearing. Ethan, why are you doing so many fast poses?"

Ethan: "Clearly… _huff huff… _If I cheerleader harder… _huff huff… _She'll win!"

Amber staggers back and Hiroku takes advantage of it by going for a school girl roll up. 1...tw-kickout! Hiroku stands up and tags Kyoko in as Amber starts to stand up. Kyoko gets in the ring and charges at Amber who catches her and hits an atomic drop. Hiroku runs in and goes for a spear but Amber reverses it into a DDT and then throws Hiroku out of the ring.

Carlos: "Hiroku's out of the ring! Kyoko's been singled out! Amber might win!"

Ethan: "Yeah… It's working… Man, I need a break… All these quick movements are making me tired…"

Carlos: "Yeah, please sit down before you do more and cause me to see more upskirts."

Ethan: "But you love to see them."

Amber turns around and grabs Kyoko's legs to go for a Sharpshooter only for Kyoko to reverse it into an inside cradle. 1...kickout! Both women get back up and Amber kicks Kyoko into the stomach. Amber irish whips Kyoko to the ropes and Hiroku gets up and slaps her partner's lower back without Kyoko and Amber noticing. She crouches down waiting to strike. Kyoko bounces off the ropes and Amber hits Kyoko with a discus clothesline and then grabs her legs and locks in the Sharpshooter. Amber closes her eyes as she applies pressure onto the hold.

Ethan: "No, no! Amber, she's not the legal woman!"

Carlos: "She doesn't realize! This is terrible for Amber…"

Hiroku sneaks back into the ring and runs towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and hits Amber with the "Lethal Injection" before rolling her over for the pin. 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Kyoko Suzuki and Hiroku Yamada, Poison Lotus!"

Ethan: "Damn… clearly my cheerleading didn't work…"

Carlos: "It's okay, hun. You tried your best."

_Hiroku helps Kyoko get back up and then the referee walks over to them and raises their hand. Kyoko rolls out of the ring and goes to get her umbrella before walking up the ramp. Hiroku goes to get out of the ring to follow Kyoko but stops. She turns around and continues to beat down Amber. _

Carlos: "No! The match is already over, girls! Stop it!"

Ethan: "My emotions… I wasn't ready for this…"

Suddenly the feed goes static before the lights go off and everything is pitch black.

Ethan: "Wait, can they hear us?"

Carlos: "I think this is a first. We're actually able to be heard when stuff like this happens!"

Ethan: "Woo!"

_The lights turn back on and the hooded hacker is standing behind Hiroku holding a black metal baseball bat. Hiroku turns around and is hit in the stomach with the bat. The hacker continues to beat down Hiroku and Kyoko runs into the ring, still holding her umbrella, to help her fellow kunichi. As soon as she gets into the ring, the hacker hits her in the hand with the bat. She picks up Amber and gets out of the ring and walks away._

Ethan: _gasp _"I just had a realization! That hacker chick is Amber Santiago!"

Carlos: _facepalm_

Ethan: "So here me out, right! So Amber & other Amber clearly beat down Amber Bloodshed, and paid Poison Lotus to fight in their match, so Amber Santiago is kidnapping Amber to do more damage to her! I'm a genius!"

Carlos: "I hate you. Let's just go to the next match. Maybe that'll cheer me up more."

* * *

**Sofia Reynoso vs Danielle Rose**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_The camera cuts back to the stage as "She Knows" by Neyo plays as Danielle walks on stage twirls before rocking her hips and blowing a kiss at the camera._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose!"

_Danielle struts to the rings while shimmying to show off her big breast. She climbs up the ring apron and does a sexy crawl into the ring. She blows a kiss at the crowd._

Ethan: "Carlos, seriously? Stop covering my eyes again! My job is to do commentary..."

Carlos: "I'm not letting you see it! I don't want you up and leaving me, dammit! That little bitch isn't getting my man!"

Ethan: "I'm not even interested! I'm not even attracted to women!"

Carlos: "I'm not running the risk!"

_"Ay Ay Ay by Snow Tha Product" plays and the crowd erupts into a huge pop once they hear Sofia Reynoso's trademark theme play throughout the arena. They suddenly become even losers as the People's Champion herself suddenly appears through the crowd, a cocky smirk on her face as she puts a hand to her ear, listening to the cheers of the crowd and soaking in the atmosphere, before she makes her way to the ring._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Mexico City, Mexico, Sofia Reynoso!"

Ethan: "WOO! GO DANIELLE! I'm gonna do cheerleading again!"

Carlos: "No!"

_She leaps over the barricade and slides into the ring and completely ignores Danielle as she walks right past her and ascends to the second turnbuckle, spreading her arms out for the people, throwing up a gang sign as the raucous audience cheers for her._

Ethan: "There's our people's champ. Hold on, I gotta get my Sofia Reynoso tee! Sorry Carlos, you can't see my abs anymore!"

Carlos: "This is not a loss."

The bell rings and Danielle and Sofia lock up with each other. Sofia manages to outmuscle Danielle and shoves her back into the nearest corner. The referee gets between both women to force a clean break. Sofia starts to back up and Danielle sucker punches her.

Ethan: "BOOO!"

Carlos: "Would you chill?"

Danielle walks out of the corner and taunts Sofia before slapping the people's ace. The stunning one turns around and runs towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and goes for a knee strike but Sofia moves out of the way. Danielle turns around and Sofia hits her with a spinning kick to the stomach.

Ethan: "WOOO! Get 'em, get 'em!"

Carlos: "You know, I'm surprised this is an actual match. I would've expected Sofia to throw Danielle into the barricade. Or vice-versa. I mean, both got their bras ripped off…"

She goes to irish whip Danielle into the corner but Danielle reverses it into an irish whip of her own. Danielle backs up and goes to hit Sofia with a cartwheel into a forearm strike but Sofia moves out of the way which makes the stunning one crash back first into the corner. The people's ace grabs the top rope and pulls her body to kick Danielle in the chest before throwing her out of the corner before climbing the top rope. Danielle gets back up and runs to Sofia. Sofia goes for a crossbody but Danielle catches her and hits her with a gutbuster before pinning her. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "That's right! Kick out! Go Sofia! Hold on, gonna get my pom poms out and cheer her on."

Carlos: "Impressive counter…"

Sofia slowly gets up on her hands and knees and Danielle grabs Sofia by her hair and slams her head onto the ring mat. Danielle picks Sofia up and throws her into the corner before punching her repeatedly until the referee counts to 4. She backs up from the corner as Sofia slides down into a seated position. Danielle shakes her butt in the crowd's direction before going for a hip attack.

Ethan: "Carlos, if you cover my eyes again, I swear to god…"

Carlos: "Nah, it's fine this time. My ass is nicer."

Ethan: "I can't disagree on that one."

Sofia moves out of the way at the last second causing Danielle to crash butt first into the middle turnbuckle. The whiplash causes Danielle to bounce out of the corner and into a discus clothesline from Sofia.

Ethan: "See kids, let this be a lesson... Always stan Sofia Reynoso. I got the fan cams ready and everything."

Carlos: "I hate you. So. Damn. Much."

Sofia mounts Danielle and hits her with multiple forearm strikes while Danielle tries to protect her face. Danielle manages to flip both of them over and slams Sofia's head back onto the mat repeatedly until Sofia manages to shove the stunning one off of her. Both women get back up and Danielle goes for a clothesline but Sofia dodges it and hits her with a headbutt. Danielle backs up into the ropes and the people's ace clotheslines her out of the ring. Sofia runs to the ropes on the other side of the ring, bounces off of them, and goes for a suicide dive but Danielle catches her with a knee strike to the face.

Ethan: "Damn. I wish Danielle was stupider so I'd have more content for my fan cams…"

Carlos: "The impressive counter from Danielle. You know, for someone that has literally shown her exposed tits on live TV, I'm shocked she's doing so well."

Ethan: "Wait, showing your stuff equals being good in the ring? Camera, cut to me, I gotta show you something!"

Carlos: "KEEP THE SKIRT ON!"

Danielle grabs Sofia by her hair and slowly pulls the people's ace up as she climbs onto the ring apron. Sofia is on her knees as Danielle wraps her left arm around Sofia's neck. The stunning one goes for a DDT but Sofia shoves her back first onto the ring post.

Carlos: "Well, at least you didn't get both of us fired… but damn! Into that steel post… Should I do another comparison so you fans understand? Basically, think of it like this: Bashing your back on the steel bunk bed you had as a kid right as somebody, in my case my boyfriend, shoves you into it."

Ethan: "Stupid camera men… all I wanted to do was show my beautiful body!"

Carlos: "Alright, male Danielle."

Sofia stands up and charges at Danielle only for Danielle to kick her in the face. Sofia staggers back and Danielle walks over to her. She grabs Sofia and goes for a suplex but the ace plants her feet. Sofia gets out of Danielle's grip before hitting her with elbow strikes. Sofia manages to punch Danielle hard enough to make her turn around.

Ethan: "I gotta edit that and turn it into a Shooting Stars meme…"

Carlos: "She must have quite the strong hook. I wonder how she'd hold up in MMA…"

She backs up and then charges at Danielle only for Danielle to move out of the way which causes Sofia to crash head first onto the ring post. Danielle rolls Sofia into the ring and drags her into the middle of the ring before going for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Carlos: "Somebody check Sofia after the match. That might be a concussion. Like, I'm not even joking here. Somebody actually make sure to check on her after the match."

Ethan: "I'm sure she's alright… hopefully."

Danielle stands up with a scowl on her face and stomps Sofia's stomach repeatedly. Then she slowly picks Sofia back up. Danielle goes for the "Rose Plant" (Hammerlock DDT) but Sofia slips out of her grip and punches her in the face. Danielle turns around and Sofia grabs her arms and goes for "The Climax" (Killswitch). But Danielle gets out of Sofia's grip and reverses it into a backstabber and rolls through before locking in a crossface.

Ethan: "NO!"

Carlos: "The backstabber transitioned into a crossface! Will she tap?"

The stunning one wringes in the hold and starts bending Sofia backwards to apply more pressure on the ace's neck and upper back. Sofia slowly crawls to the bottom rope as Danielle applies more pressure. Sofia manages to put her foot on the bottom rope and Danielle keeps the hold on until the referee counts to 4.

Ethan: "Phew! Good. Sofia's still in this."

Carlos: "I mean, a crossface is a pretty strong maneuver. Could end the career of somebody. I mean, technically any submission can do that."

Ethan: "Oh yeah? I bet I can find one that doesn't end the career of somebody!"

Danielle stands up and runs towards the ropes while Sofia gets up onto her knees. The stunning one bounces off of them and goes for a knee strike only for Sofia to reverse it into a schoolgirl roll up. 1...tw-kickout!

Ethan: "This match is tugging at my anxiety harder than my middle school years…"

Carlos: "Didn't you have an emo phase?"

Ethan: "It's not a phase, Carlos!"

Both women stand back up and Sofia knees Danielle in the stomach. She goes to irish whip Danielle but Danielle reverses it into an irish whip of her own which makes Sofia go over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Danielle goes for a shoulder tackle but Sofia moves out of the way and then kicks the stunning one in the face. Danielle staggers back and Sofia hits a "Last Bullet" (Diving Foot Stomp on a Standing opponent/One of Sofia's signatures) into the ring. Sofia drags Danielle into the middle of the ring before pinning her. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "Dammit!"

Carlos: "How is she still in this? She just got crushed by a 149 pound woman… That could knock anyone out. Like, 149 pounds on the chest could kill a person if you do it wrong."

Sofia picks Danielle back up and holds her up in the powerbomb position. She runs towards the corner and goes for a buckle bomb but Danielle reverses it with a hurricanrana launching Sofia into the corner.

Carlos: "Holy shit!"

Ethan: "No, no, no! No! Bad! Bad Danielle! Don't make me come down there… I swear, I will have a sexy off with you and I will win!"

Carlos: "Ethan, did I not say this before? We're not allowed to enter the ring."

Ethan: "I'll just show my ass to the security! It's fine!"

_A slap noise is then heard through the commentary sound, slight wincing heard across the whole arena._

The stunning one stands up and picks up Sofia before climbing up the middle rope and sitting Sofia on the top turnbuckle. She goes for a superplex but Sofia holds onto the rope and weighs Danielle down. Sofia punches Danielle in the stomach repeatedly until Danielle lets go of her grip. Sofia slides down off the turnbuckle and grabs Danielle in the powerbomb position. She runs to the opposite corner and hits Danielle with a buckle bomb.

Carlos: "Buckle bomb! Can she hit the Climax and win?!"

The whiplash causes the stunning one to bounce forward out of the corner and Sofia goes behind her. The ace grabs Danielle and hits her with "The Climax" (Killswitch) before pinning her. 1...2...3!

Ethan: "YES!"

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Sofia Reynoso!"

Carlos: "Good, she won. Can I go home now? I'm tired of Ethan's shit…"

Ethan: "I mean, you fucking slapped me."

Carlos: "You deserved it."

_Sofia goes up the turnbuckle and raises her arms in the air as the fans cheer. She gets off the turnbuckle and rolls out of the ring. She high fives some fans as she walks away to the backstage._

Ethan: "Look, I'm sorry…"

Carlos: _takes a deep breath _"You're fine. Just you were getting on my nerves."

Ethan: "I'll cuddle you when we get out of here."

Carlos: "Good. I need a lot of cuddle wuddles after tonight… you've done one too many things tonight and we just got halfway through the show. I swear, if I have to buy a spray bottle for you…"

Ethan: "No, not again! Not after what happened in Uni…"

Carlos: "We don't talk about that. Anyways, what a show we've had so far. Beefs have hopefully been settled, hopefully everything's good after this. Wait… we're a wrestling company. We never get a happy ending in terms of this shit."

Ethan: "Now we get to watch the match that I'm most hyped for, Cookie vs Jenny Ace! I've got my pom poms ready!"

Carlos: "Please, no. Let's just go to the ring."

* * *

**Cookie vs Jenny Ace**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_"Make it shine" by Victoria Justice plays as Cookie walks onto the stage while holding a basket full of fortune cookies._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Orlando, Florida, Cookie!"

_Cookie tosses the fortune cookies at the crowd as she skips to the ring. She hands the basket to the ring announcer which still has 3 fortune cookies left._

Ethan: "That ring announcer better share those fortune cookies… I hear Cookie's taste different."

Carlos: "Well, now I'm interested. Cookie's been on the receiving end of Jenny Ace beating the hell out of her for the past few weeks now, and I'm sure Cookie wants her revenge. She will look to get her revenge against this woman…"

"_Square Up" by CFO$ plays as Jenny Ace shadow boxes onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!"

_Jenny Ace marches to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches._

Ethan: "I hate her. So. Much."

Carlos: "I'm with you, Ethan."

The bell rings and both women circle each other. The self proclaimed ace gets annoyed and goes to punch Cookie but she dodges it and goes behind Jenny. Jenny turns around and Cookie goes for a series of punches but Jenny blocks all of them. Cookie goes for a kick to Jenny's side only for Jenny to block it. Then Jenny kicks Cookie's left leg. She goes to punch Cookie only for her to block them and go for a leg sweep but Jenny jumps over her and Cookie ends up in a seated position.

Ethan: "Kick her ass, Cookie! I believe in you!"

Carlos: "Didn't you do cheerleading for her last week?"

Ethan: "Well, duh! I gotta root my home girls on."

Jenny goes for another kick only for Cookie to duck by laying on her back and then managing to leg sweep Jenny which makes her land on her ass. She stands up and looks down at Jenny who looks up at her in a seated position in shock at Cookie holding her own.

Carlos: "That's the first time I've ever seen Jenny have a shocked expression… Cookie's been keeping up, posing a threat to Jenny Ace. Though, I'm sure Jenny expected an easy win… maybe Cookie could win this."

Jenny slowly gets up and Cookie goes to grapple her but Jenny grabs her and hits her with a double leg takedown before mounting her with punches as Cookie tries to block her face. Cookie manages to flip them over and mounts Jenny before hitting her with open palm strikes. Jenny pushes her off and both women stand back up. Cookie goes for a clothesline but Jenny moves out of the way and grabs her from behind to attempt a sleeper hold but Cookie slips out of Jenny's grip while holding Jenny's left arm. She goes to kick Jenny's head only for Jenny to duck and then grapple her only for Cookie to slip out of her grip again and go behind.

Carlos: "Man, I wasn't expecting Cookie to keep up as well as she is in this match-up."

Ethan: "It's because Cookie is the best girl and the radiation of the fan's love of her is powering her."

Carlos: "That's… not how that works."

Cookie hops onto her back and locks in a sleeper hold. Jenny tries to get Cookie off of her but the small girl holds on. Jenny runs backwards into the nearest corner slamming Cookie back first into the top turnbuckle. She does this five more times which causes Cookie to loosen her grip before walking to the middle of the ring and tossing Cookie over her shoulder.

Ethan: "Oh no, this isn't good. Quick, here's my support energy!" _Ethan holds both his hands up in the air_

Carlos: "Ethan… this isn't Dragon Ball."

Cookie lands in a kneeling position and the self proclaimed ace goes to kick her but the chinese girl moves out of the way then puts her in a schoolgirl roll up. 1...kickout! Both women get back up and Cookie hits Jenny with a spinning heel kick. Jenny rolls onto the ring apron out of instinct.

Carlos: "Cookie has Jenny on the apron! This is huge! One big move to the outside and that could spell the doom for Jenny. It may not look like much to the viewer, but if you drop on the outside, it fucking hurts."

Ethan: "Yeah… I've taken one too many outside falls in my career… Especially that guy that kicked me in the face when I was doing my cute schoolgirl cosplay! I was just trying to give a little treat to the fans!"

Carlos: "Maybe this is why you're always featured on r/WrestleWithThePackage, Ethan."

Cookie walks over to Jenny and grabs her by her hair with her left hand only for Jenny to grab Cookie's left arm and slam it onto the middle rope which makes Cookie stagger backwards holding her left arm. Jenny rolls back into the ring and stalks her prey.

Carlos: "Uh-oh. This is bad…"

Ethan: "What are those ropes made out of, metal cable? Traditional rope? I've seen some indies poor enough to have traditional rope as the ropes."

She grabs Cookie and hits her with a judo throw and grabs that left arm. She puts her foot on Cookie's head while pulling her arm and wringes it. Then she bends that arm back and removes her foot off of Cookie's head and puts it on her left hand. Jenny smirks as she looks down at Cookie who is struggling to get Jenny off of her. She puts her hands in the air in a "Spade" shape before stomping on Cookie's left arm.

Carlos & Ethan: "Oh no."

Jenny laughs and she sits down on the ring mat and grabs that same arm. She puts her right foot on Cookie's head and her left foot right on Cookie's armpit. Then she pulls Cookie's arm and laughs as Cookie screams out in pain.

Ethan: "She's gonna break her fucking arm!"

Carlos: "I'm pretty sure that's the intent, Ethan!"

Ethan: "She could be put on the shelf for months! We gotta do something, Carlos!"

Carlos: "We can't! If we do, we get fired! It's in the contract!"

Ethan: "ARGH!"

She keeps pulling as Cookie struggles to get out of the hold. Cookie manages to get her right leg up and kick Jenny's left arm while Jenny keeps wringing that arm. Cookie keeps kicking out of desperation until Jenny lefts go off Cookie's arm and grabs her right ankle. Jenny stands up as she locks Cookie in an ankle lock. Cookie reverses it into a victory roll up. 1...kickout!

Ethan: "Phew… That's a relief."

Carlos: "At least she's alright…"

Both women get back up and Cookie goes for a big boot but Jenny grabs her foot and pulls her into a spinebuster. Jenny picks Cookie back up and throws her into the nearest corner. She hits Cookie with a kick and a few punches to the stomach until the referee counts to 4. She backs up and runs towards Cookie before hitting her with a body splash and throwing her out of the corner. Then she goes to hit a corner slingshot splash but Cookie gets her knee up. Cookie stands up while still nursing that left arm and runs towards the ropes as Jenny goes on her hands and knees. She hits a tornado kick onto Jenny's back and goes for a pin. 1...2...kickout!

Ethan: "That was so close!"

Carlos: "She's got the advantage back! That's good! All she needs to do is land one more big move and it's over!"

Cookie gets up and watches over Jenny waiting for her to get back up so that she can end this. Jenny gets up and Cookie goes for the "Cookie Cutter" (RKO) but Jenny reverses it into a backslide roll up. 1...tw-kickout! Both women stand back up and Jenny hits Cookie with a headscissors into the "Ace of Spades". (Triangle Armbar) and locks in Cookie's left arm.

Carlos & Ethan: "NO!"

Cookie tries to fight her way out of the hold but Jenny keeps pulling and bending that arm. Cookie's arm gets bent so much that a bit of bone starts to show. Cookie cries out in pain and still tries to fight out of the hold as Jenny bends the arm even more. Cookie can't take the pain anymore and taps out.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner, Jenny Ace!"

Carlos: "Oh my god…"

Ethan: "I called it… I fucking called it! Jenny's just that sadistic…"

_Jenny gets up and poses with a smirk on her face for the crowd who boos her. She rolls out of the ring and walks to the back. The referee checks on Cookie and the camera gets a good look at her broken arm. The referee throws the X in the air and EMTs rush over to her. They roll her out of the ring and escort her to the ring as the crowd claps at her._

Carlos: "I'm… I'm at a loss of words."

Ethan: "Jenny just broke her fucking arm. How could she?! That could end someone's career! What a bitch! That's not what you do as a wrestler. This sport isn't about breaking each other's damn limbs… how could she?"

Carlos: "Let's just go to the next match… I… I don't know what to say."

Ethan: "She's the scum of the earth. That's all I'll say. Let's just go to the next match already."

* * *

**Alina Hendricks (c) vs Marisol for the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling Championship**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling Championship!"

_Marisol appears on stage as "Angel Realm" by the Fletchers plays_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!"

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she puts her arms back down again._

_"Sucker for Pain" by Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Logic, and X Ambassadors plays as Alina Hindericks walks onto the stage while holding a paddle in her hands and the BLOW title around her waist._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Diego, California, the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling champion, "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks!"

_Alina scrowls at the crowd as she walks to the ring. She stops and swings the paddle at a fan in the front row before walking into the ring. The ref demands that Alina gives him her paddle and she obeys while rolling her eyes. She takes the BLOW title off her waist and raises it in the air._

_Both women get into their corners and Alina gives the referee her title belt. The referee walks over to Marisol and lets her get a good look at the title. Then he walks to the middle of the ring and raises the belt in the air. _

Carlos: "Sorry if we haven't been talking as much, fans at home… We're just still in the motions."

Ethan: "Yeah… Sorry, I just need a moment."

The referee then walks over to the time keeper and gives him the title belt before he rings the bell to start the match. Alina immediately goes for a jumping knee strike but Marisol moves out of the way. Alina turns around and Marisol hits her with a series of forearm strikes. The femdom shoves Marisol away but the angel hits her with a kick to the stomach before running towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and goes for a crossbody block but Alina catches her and then throws her in the air which causes her to crash stomach first onto the mat. Alina mounts the angel and punches her repeatedly. Marisol manages to flip their bodies over and punches Alina. The femdom uses her strength to push Marisol off of her and rolls out of the ring to get some separation. Marisol gets up and jumps up and down before charging at Alina. She throws herself through the ropes and hits Alina with a crossbody block.

Alina slowly crawls away from Marisol but the angel stomps her on the back. She picks the femdon up and leans her onto the barricade. The wingless angel backs up and charges at Alina but the femdom moves out of the way which causes her to crash right shoulder first into the barricade. Alina grabs Marisol and throws her right shoulder first into the ring post before throwing her back into the ring. The femdom rolls into the ring and grabs Marisol's right arm before attempting to lock in an armbar but the angel manages to clap her hands together. Alina keeps pulling that right arm but Marisol keeps her grip so the femdom starts kicking the side of the angel's head. She gets one good kick that rocks Marisol enough to cause her to lose her grip which makes Alina finally able to lock in the armbar.

Carlos: "Alright, me and Ethan took some time to calm down. Sorry for the silence."

Ethan: "Yeah… I just still feel bad for Cookie… I wanna check on her but I don't think I can leave the commentary desk."

Carlos: "I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to continue commentary."

Alina wringes in the hold and bends the right arm back. Marisol slowly starts to push her upper body up to flip her body over and get out of the submission. However, Alina flips her body over and locks Marisol in a seated fujiwara armbar which puts more pressure onto the angel's right shoulder. Marisol pushes her body up and reverses the hold into a schoolgirl roll up. 1...2...kickout! Both women get back up and Alina hits Marisol with a jumping knee strike in the face. Then she grabs Marisol and throws her into the nearest corner. Alina charges at Marisol but the angel catches her with an elbow to the face. Marisol grabs Alina and hits her with a running bulldog.

Carlos: "...Shit, sorry. Zoned out a little bit. Marisol's really bringing her all in this match-up. I mean, she's going after the BLOW title, of course she's still gonna be in this. I just… goddammit, I'm bad at this when my mind's on something else."

Marisol gets up and grabs Alina's waist to lift her up into a german suplex but the femdom plants her feet. Marisol goes for it again but Alina elbows her until she lets go of the femdom's waist. Alina turns around and picks Marisol up on her shoulders before hitting her with a gutbuster and going for a pin. 1...2...kickout! Alina stands back up and grabs Marisol's head before pulling her up. She puts Marisol's head between her legs and stops to spank and grope the angel's thick ass to humiliate her.

Ethan: "Oh, for fucks sake! Get your hands off her ass, Alina! Can we just have a normal match? Damn, we just witnessed someone get their arm broken… Her career could be over and you're just doing stuff like this!"

Carlos: "Ethan, calm down-"

Ethan: "No! I'm so sick of this!"

Carlos: "Ethan, go take a breather outside. I'll cover commentary."

_Ethan sighs, then taking off the headset and leaving the commentary station._

Alina grabs Marisol's waist and goes for a piledriver but the angel plants her feet. Marisol manages to lift Alina up and goes for an Alabama slam only for Alina to reverse it into a roll up. 1...tw-Marisol reverses it into a roll up of her own! 1...2...kickout! Marisol gets up and runs towards the ropes as she sees Alina stand back up. She bounces off the ropes and charges at Alina only for the femdom to catch her with a spear. Alina stands back up while Marisol rolls onto the ring apron.

Carlos: "Alright, back to it. Marisol's in a bad spot right now. Spears are used a lot, but they could be the game changer in any match. Plus, I mean, being hit by a spear just hurts in general…"

Alina walks onto the ring apron and grabs Marisol by her hair. Alina pulls Marisol up and goes for a suplex but the angel knees her repeatedly until the femdom lets go of her. Marisol picks Alina's head up and hits the femdom with her left forearm 5 times. Then she puts Alina's head between her legs and goes for a powerbomb. But Alina manages to toss Marisol over her shoulders which causes the angel to crash back first onto the ring apron. The force of the landing causes Marisol to fall onto the ground.

Carlos: "Jesus! Right on the hard ring apron… as any commentator tells you, it's the hardest part of the ring. And, trust me, they're right. As a wrestler myself, and having taken a bump or 2 on the apron, it hurts worse than a superplex. And that's saying a lot."

Alina walks into the ring with a cocky smirk on her face as the referee starts to count Marisol out. 1! 2! 3! Alina turns her back to Marisol who doesn't seem to be moving. 4! 5! Alina starts tapping her wrist to motion that she is waiting for the referee to get to 10. 6! Marisol starts crawling to the ring apron to pull herself back up 7! 8! Marisol gets back into the ring to cheers from the crowd.

Carlos: "Well, at least she's still in this. That's good. At least she's able to continue. Believe it or not, one fall on a ring apron could knock you out for all 10 seconds. Well, more like 30. Refs count slow."

Marisol slowly stands up as Alina turns around. Alina charges at Marisol and hits her with a big boot. Then she picks Marisol up and throws her into the nearest corner. Alina charges at Marisol and hits her with a shoulder tackle. Then Alina turns Marisol's body around and kicks the angel's back repeatedly until the referee counts to 4. Alina grabs Marisol by her waist and hits her with a release german suplex out of the corner that sends her to the other side of the ring. Alina walks over to Marisol and grabs her before locking in the "Torture Lock" (Lion Tamer).

Carlos: "Oh no… this might be the end for Marisol. That's one of Alina's best moves…"

Ethan: "Okay, I'm back now. I've calmed down. Sorry about that, Carlos…"

Carlos: "It's good. We're all in the motions here."

Marisol screams out in pain as Alina bends the angel's back while keeping her left knee right on the back of Marisol's neck. Marisol tries to reach the bottom rope with her right arm but Alina uses her right foot to stomp on the angel's right shoulder. It seems like Marisol is about to tap but she manages to get her left foot out of Alina's grip and kicks her in the face until the femdom releases the hold.

Carlos: "She's still in this! She's still in this!"

Ethan: "Win that title for us, Marisol!"

Alina staggers back while Marisol slowly gets back up. Marisol goes to grapple Alina but the femdom shoves her back. Alina goes for a clothesline but Marisol moves out of the way and goes behind her before grabbing her waist and hitting her with a german suplex. Marisol holds onto Alina's waist and goes for another one but the femdom plants her feet and elbows the angel in the face. Alina turns around and goes to grab Marisol but the angel catches her with a stiff headbutt. Marisol turns Alina around and hits her with the "Holy Trinity" (Chimera-plex) and bridges it into a pin. 1…2...thr-kickout! Marisol picks Alina up on her shoulders and walks to the middle of the ring. Marisol goes for "One Winged Angel" but suddenly Jenny Ace runs in with a steel chair and hits the angel right on her back. Marisol drops Alina and the referee rings the bell.

Ring Announcer: "Here is your winner by disqualification, Marisol!"

Ethan: "Was breaking Cookie's arm just not good enough for her? She might have ended the career of Cookie, and yet here she is, attacking someone else."

Carlos: "I… for fucks sake. That's all I can say. Just… for fucks sake, Jenny."

_Jenny continues to beat down Marisol as the crowd loudly boos. Alina slowly gets back up and Jenny turns over to her. Once Alina fully stands back up, Jenny hits her in the face with the chair. She walks out of the ring and to the timekeeper. She grabs the BLOW title and raises it up in the air before dropping it on the ground and walking away._

Ethan: "Man… What is wrong with her? I hate her so much…"

Carlos: "After tonight, I'm with you."

Ethan: "I'm not even in the mood to say anything sexual! That's bad… Sorry, I know how much you hate it-"

Carlos: "You know what, Ethan? I'm in a bad mood. You're good at entertaining me. Can you entertain me throughout the next match?"

Ethan: "Sure. I'll do it for my boo."

Carlos: "You know, through all the stupid shit you say and do… I still love you, Ethan. Anyways, sorry for the sap. It's the main event time! Kick their asses for us, Sakura & the Birds of Flames. We wish we could be down there and kick their asses, too."

Ethan: "I'll root you guys on through cheerleading! Give me a W! Wait, no, give them a W. Shit."

Carlos: _laughing _"Good job. You somehow managed to mess up being a cheerleader. Sometimes I think you have more in the cuteness department than the smarts department. Anyways, let's go to the ring at this time."

Ethan: "...You said I was cute?"

Carlos: "Don't let it get to your head."

* * *

**Main Event: American Heroes vs Sakura Yuri & Birds of Flames**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a 6 woman team match scheduled for one fall."

_Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!"

_Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring._

_"Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage plays as twin pillars or flames erupt from both sides of the stage, heralding the arrival of Natalia Rodirguez and Sandra Blaze. _

Ring Announcer: "And her tag team partners, Sandra Blaze and Natalia Rodriguez, the Birds of Flames!"

_Natalia and Sandra bump fists as they run down the ramp and leap over the top rope, Sin Cara Style. They each climb to the top and pose as the crowd begins to cheer, before they both backflipped off the back turnbuckle, landing Ricochet-style._

Ethan: "Dude, how is Sakura gonna have better vocals than me?"

Carlos: "Maybe because you're a bad singer?"

Ethan: "Ow…"

_"Real American" by Rick Derringer plays as the American Heroes drive onto the stage in a tank._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponents, Liberty Belle, Madison Young, and Angelica Rhodes, the American Heroes!"

_They drive the tanks down the ramp before climbing out of it. They get into the ring and salute the crowd who boos them._

Ethan: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Carlos: "You know what, Ethan? I agree with you. BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Madison and Sakura stay in the ring while their teammates go to their respective corners and onto the ring apron. The bell rings and Madison charges at Sakura but the idol rolls out of the way and hits her with a pele kick. Sakura runs towards Liberty and punches her in the face. She goes to do the same to Angelica but Madison grabs her from behind and hits her with a german suplex.

Carlos: "You know, I'm shocked she didn't mainly target Liberty Belle. She's been the one giving her hell for the past few weeks. Even jumped her when she was singing at a concert… Sakura should just kick her ass already."

Ethan: "Yeah… should I do cheerleading again? This is the big main event."

Carlos: "If you do it, we're bringing Rocket in the house and you're sleeping in his dog house."

Ethan: "Fine…"

The war vet picks up Sakura and puts her in the corner before hitting her with punches to the stomach until the referee counts to 4. Madison irish whips Sakura out of the corner but Sakura stops herself halfway across the ring and sprints back towards Madison, springing over Madison's shoulder as she attempts to throw punches into the head of Liberty Belle while still on the war vet's shoulders. Madison grabs onto Sakura's legs and walks forward a few paces to get her away from Liberty Belle before slamming her into the mat with an Alabama slam. The marine picks up Sakura and throws her back into her corner and tags Liberty Belle in. Madison and Liberty Belle pull Sakura out of the corner and hit her with a double suplex.

Carlos: "Well, I mean… did she hear me when I said that she should be targeting Liberty Belle?"

Ethan: "Dude, we're 20 feet from the ring. There's no way they're hearing us. Hold on, I'll test it. Yo, ladies! Can you hear me screaming!?"

Carlos: "...I don't think they can. That's good, I can talk shit about the American Heroes behind their back."

Ethan: "Gossipy bitch."

Liberty Belle goes for a pin while Madison goes onto the ring apron. 1...kickout! Liberty Belle grabs Sakura and goes to lock in a Boston crab but the idol kicks her away. Sakura crawls to the corner where her teammates are and goes to tag in Natalia but Angelica pulls Natalia off the ring apron while Madison does the same thing to Sandra. Angelica stomps into Natalia while Madison picks up Sandra and throws her back first onto the ring apron before throwing her into the barricade.

Carlos: "Well, her back is a noodle now. I'd go into detail on why it hurts, but I'm sure you can get the memo."

Ethan: "I remember once when I got brainbuster'd on the apron… I still can't remember what happened after."

Carlos: "That's because you turned into what you are now. Stupid."

Ethan: "But you love me!"

Carlos: "...Fuck, I can't argue with that."

Liberty Belle grabs Sakura and picks her up while Angelica walks away from Natalia as Madison goes to pick the fire queen up on her shoulders. Liberty Belle goes for a german suplex but Sakura reverses it into a victory roll into a double stomp. Sakura crawls near the ropes and then slowly begins to get back on her feet. Angelica rolls into the ring and goes towards the corner nearest to Sakura waiting for the idol to get up. Madison goes to samoan drop Natalia but Natalia pushes Madison head first into the ring post.

Carlos: "Ouch!"

Ethan: "I remember when I got brainbuster'd on the apron…"

Carlos: "...Why are you saying it again?"

Ethan: "I'm saying it again?"

Then Natalia runs towards the corner Angelica was going for, pushing down the 2nd rope with her foot so Angelica trips over the top rope and falls to the outside. Natalia looks towards Sakura and crawls down on all 4's on the apron. Sakura backs up to the middle of the ring, running towards the ropes and slingshotting over the top rope onto Natalia's back. Angelica, who is recovering from the fall to the outside, isn't given enough time to dodge as Sakura leaps off Natalia's back before landing a diving headscissors onto Angelica, sending her back-first into the barricade.

Carlos: "Back first into the barricade… Jesus… Everybody's back is turning into a noodle today."

Ethan: "Noodlepoolza 2020!"

Natalia cheers on Sakura but Liberty Belle gets back up and grabs the fire queen from behind before hitting her with a belly to back suplex. Sakura rolls back into the ring and Liberty Belle hits her with a lariat. Liberty Belle grabs Natalia's legs and catapults her over the top rope and out of the ring. Then Liberty Belle goes over to Sakura and puts the idol on her shoulders and walks to the middle of the ring. She attempts to hit "USA" (Angle Slam) but the idol reverses it into a crucifix roll up. 1...tw-kickout! Both women get back on their feet and Sakura looks for a high kick but Liberty Belle ducks under. Sakura turns and eats a kick to the gut from Liberty Belle. Then Liberty Belle sets up a spike DDT.

Liberty Belle: "If saving those brainwashed civilians from you won't work… I'll just have to put you down myself!"

However, Sandra climbs onto the apron, springboarding off the top rope and landing a dropkick onto Liberty Belle, breaking the hold of the DDT and saving Sakura. Liberty Belle drops backwards as the idol rolls away from Liberty Belle. Sandra drags Sakura to their corner and tags herself in. She goes back into the ring while Sakura rolls onto the ring apron.

Carlos: "Oh, damn! That was smart! Creative strategy from Sandra there."

Ethan: "I gotta admit… it was pretty good. Better than the saves I've done in my life."

Carlos: "You tried to save me from a plancha but accidentally dropkicked me in the face."

Ethan: "Not my fault the dude's agile…"

Sandra starts stomping Liberty Belle in the gut repeatedly. Then she picks up Liberty Belle and puts her on her shoulders but the self-proclaimed true american elbows the side of her head. Liberty Belle gets off Sandra's shoulders and hits her with a neckbreaker. She picks up Sandra and throws her to the ropes. Sandra bounces off of them and catches Liberty Belle with a sling blade. The pyromaniac drags Liberty Belle near the corner and puts her in position before climbing up the top rope. She sets out to go for a Phoenix Splash but Madison and Angelica get on the ring apron and distract Sandra. This allows Liberty Belle to get back up and grab Sandra's leg before pulling her off the top rope which makes her crash face first onto the ring mat. Liberty puts Sandra in that corner in a seated position while Madison and Angelica get back into the ring. Liberty Belle has Sandra trapped in the corner, Madison & Angelica grabbing Sandra by the arms as Liberty Belle crouches down.

Liberty Belle: "I'm going to try this one last time, Sandra. Why won't you listen? I'm trying to save you, Sandra! What do you not understand? That jap is trying to brainwash you! Don't let these minorities brainwash you to believe their rights! Come back to America-"

Natalia runs towards Liberty Belle, trying to stop the trio, but Liberty Belle lands a stiff kick on Natalia, then chucking her to the side as Natalia holds her gut.

Liberty Belle: "Stupid bitch… what, did that jap get you too? Have both of you been brainwashed by the evil clutches of Japan-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Sakura rolls into the ring and runs towards Liberty Belle, driving a front dropkick into the back of Liberty Belle, rocketing her forward towards Angelica & Madison and taking all of them out! Madison & Angelica fall to the ground. Liberty Belle recovers from the front dropkick, turning and looking for a clothesline, but Sakura shoves Liberty Belle back into the corner, Sandra pushing herself up with the ropes and rolling it into a roll-up. 1…2...Kickout!

Carlos: "That was close… one thing switched up and that could've been the victory there."

Ethan: "That was smooth… more smooth than my perfect, 10/10 skin. Carlos knows how soft it is. I have a whole routine."

Carlos: "He does. It takes him so long to get out of the bathroom… spends 45 minutes in there."

Sandra gets back up and puts Liberty Belle on her shoulders, in the electric chair position, while Sakura climbs up the top rope. Sakura jumps off and hits Liberty Belle with a blockbuster as Sandra hits Liberty Belle with an electric chair. They get back up and continue to beat down Liberty Belle. Angelica and Madison get back up and attack Sakura and Sandra from behind. Madison hits Sandra with a belly to belly suplex and Angelica hits Sakura with a swinging vertical suplex. Angelica throws Sakura out of the ring and she and Madison roll out of the ring. Angelica and Madison double team Sakura on the outside throwing kicks and punches into her. Natalia attempts to assist Sakura but Madison grabs Natalia and sprints towards the barricade, driving Natalia into the barricade. Madison then backs up and clotheslines Natalia over the barricade so she is out of the equation.

Carlos: "Jesus, what is with you women and throwing each other into barricades?!"

Ethan: "Hey, they must like barricades. And cigars. They must like to smoke cigars on beds."

Carlos: "Why are you quoting Brian David Gilbert?"

Ethan: "Who?"

Carlos: "Nevermind…"

Meanwhile, Liberty Belle climbs to the top rope in the ring looking for a moonsault onto Sandra. However, then she notices Angelica & Madison beating down on Sakura.

Liberty Belle: "Pick her up on your shoulders!"

Angelica & Madison agree to it, picking the beaten down Sakura up and picking her up on their shoulders. The 2 begin to walk towards Liberty Belle, as Liberty Belle smiles with a grin.

Liberty Belle: "This is for America! Get out of our land!"

Liberty Belle springs off the top rope, landing a diving crossbody onto Sakura, driving her into the ground below as Liberty Belle rolls off, clutching her gut. She looks towards Angelica & Madison, signalling to the 2 to continue beating her down as Liberty Belle goes back into the ring to focus on Sandra. Liberty Belle stands up and enters the ring again while Madison & Angelica pick Sakura up and chuck her into the steel steps.

Ethan: "Oi! What the hell? That's gonna give her shoulder problems!"

Carlos: "It's been a while since I've heard you say 'oi,' and I love it."

Ethan: "So that's the one thing you like about me. Man, and I thought you would love my body."

Carlos: "There's various things that I love that I don't tell you because it boosts your ego."

Liberty Belle picks up Sandra and hits her with a body slam. Angelica and Madison continue to beatdown Sakura. However, they notice movement in the corner of their eyes and turn around to see Natalia standing on the barricade. She dives off the barricade and onto them. Liberty Belle picks up Sandra and goes for "USA" (Angle Slam) once again but Natalia rolls into the ring and pulls Sandra off of Liberty Belle. Liberty Belle turns around and the high flyers hit her with double superkicks. Angelica and Madison get up and roll back into the ring and the Birds of Flames each land superkicks on the war vet and the american princess.

Ethan: "SUPERKICK PARTY!"

Carlos: "Copyright infringement."

Meanwhile, Liberty Belle uses the ropes to get to her feet as Sakura runs into the ring and towards Liberty Belle before landing a helluva kick to the head of Liberty Belle. Liberty Belle steps forward but Sakura grabs her and throws her through the 2nd rope to the outside. Sakura climbs to the outside as she nods to the Birds of Flames, grabbing Liberty Belle and picking her up. She turns to face away from the Birds of Flames, setting Liberty Belle up in a suplex. Sandra & Natalia look at each other and then to Sakura, pushing Madison & Angelica forward as Sakura chucks Liberty Belle into the 2 with a snap suplex!

Carlos: "Oh my god! The snap suplex into the horde! They're just on some next level shit."

Ethan: "That's the beauty of this match. You got 6 women, all with beef, bringing it all and more in the match for their own reasons. The American Heroes because they're racists that deserve everything going for them, but to them they want to do it for their home land, and the Birds of Flames & Sakura Yuki because they've been brought through hell throughout these past few weeks. Of course they're pulling out shit like this. This is a big match for both sides. They've been tearing it up against each other. They brought the smoke and it clogged up the whole arena because of it."

Carlos: "...Holy shit… You're good at commentary?"

Ethan: "Well, duh! What do you think I do in the bathroom?"

Carlos: "And he's back."

Madison, Angelica & Liberty Belle lay in a heap on the outside as Natalia and Sandra back up to the barricade looking down at the chaos. Sakura, who now lays on the outside, gets to her feet and grabs Liberty Belle, picking her up by the head and runs towards the ring throwing Liberty Belle into the ring with Sandra going in right behind them.

Carlos: "As the wise Dr. Strange once said… we're in the endgame now. Everybody's taken a beating in the match. They're all worn out now. One big move could end it now."

Ethan: "Beat her to a pulp, Sandra & Sakura!"

Sakura goes onto the ring apron and Sandra tags her in before going back on the ring apron. Sakura climbs the top rope and goes for the "Mic Drop" (Elbow drop) but Liberty Belle rolls out of distance. Sakura climbs down as Liberty Belle starts to stand back. Sakura charges at her but Liberty Belle catches her with a spinebuster. She picks up Sakura by her hair and drags her to the ropes before leaning the idol on them. Liberty Belle irish whips Sakura to the ropes on the other side of the ring. Sakura bounces off of them and runs back to Liberty Belle who charges at her. Both women end up hitting each other with a cross body and fall down to the mat.

Ethan: "DOUBLE DOWN!"

Carlos: "I mean, that's accurate… where the hell has this been?"

Ethan: "I get excited at big PPV main events."

In the outside of the ring, Natalia picks up Madison but the war vet knees her in the gut and grapples the smaller woman. Angelica recovers and goes over to Madison and the american heroes hit her with a double suplex onto the barricade. Sandra runs into the ring and charges through the ropes to hit Madison and Angelica with a suicide dive. Angelica moves out of the way at the last second which leads to Sandra only crashing into Madison. Sandra gets up and Angelica hits her with a big boot to the face.

Carlos: "Shit, Sandra's down. Sakura needs to end this, and fast."

Ethan: "Hit your fancy Joshi moves on them, Sakura!"

Carlos: "Yeah, the old Ethan's back now."

Sakura begins to recover in the ring while Liberty Belle is in a daze. Sakura grabs Liberty Belle and begins to slowly pick her up but Angelica notices this and hops on the apron, entering the ring. The ref holds her back while she gives off a subtle nod to Liberty Belle. Liberty Belle reaches into her gear, pulling out a pair of brass knuckles.

Liberty Belle: "Eat this, you jap!"

She turns and slams her brass knuckles into the head of Sakura, Sakura falling to the ground. Angelica spots this from the corner of her eye and then climbs back onto the apron. Liberty Belle drops down and, with a sick smile on her face, hooks the leg.

Carlos: "No! No!"

Ethan: "No… they just have it won…"

Carlos: "For fucks sake…"

1…. 2… Thr-BUT NATALIA BREAKS THE PIN AT 2.99999!

Ethan: "YES!"

Carlos: "Thank fuck! Bless Natalia's heart…"

Angelica gets in the ring and charges at Natalia who spin kicks her in the stomach. Angelica goes down to her knee and Natalia hits her with a shining wizard. Liberty Belle grabs Natalia from behind and goes for a german suplex but the fiery girl plants her feet. Natalia elbows Liberty Belle in the face and Liberty Belle lets go of her. Natalia grabs Liberty Belle's head and goes for "Flamethrower" (Asai DDT) but Liberty Belle reverses it into the "USA".

Carlos: "Natalia & Angelica are down! It's up to Sandra & Sakura to bring it home for the team! They're 2 on 1 right now with Liberty Belle, all they have to do is just hit one more big move on them and boom, it's done for the American Heroes!"

While all of this is going on, Sandra gets back to the ring apron and Sakura, who has finally recovered from the brass knuckle shot, crawls over to her. By the time Liberty Belle turns around to focus on Sakura, who has blood leaking from her nose from the brass knuckle shot, the idol makes the tag to Sandra before rolling out of the ring so that the EMT at the timekeeper's area can check on her nose. Sandra enters the ring by hitting Liberty Belle with a springboard knee strike. The pyromaniac mounts Liberty Belle and hits her with repeated right hooks to the self proclaimed real american's face. Sandra gets back up and Madison gets back into the ring and hits Sandra with a spear.

Carlos: "Oh no. Sandra's down."

Ethan: "Oh fuck…"

Liberty Belle gets back up while rubbing her jaw while Madison helps Angelica get back up. Madison and Angelica walk over to Natalia and drag her near the ropes. Angelica and Madison trap Natalia towards the ropes, beating her down while Liberty Belle focuses on Sandra, throwing her in the corner and keeping her stuck there. Angelica lands a knee lift while Madison backs up and lands a boot to the head of Natalia, taking her down for a few moments. Angelica moves towards the corner as she looks towards Madison, Madison nodding and picking up the dazed Natalia. Angelica springs off the corner, as Madison leaps up, the 2 connecting on the sides of Natalia's head with a Disaster Kick/Jumping knee strike combo! Natalia goes unconscious from this as Madison grabs Natalia and throws her through the 2nd rope to the outside. The 2 then move to Liberty Belle, the 3 beginning to stomp and kick at Sandra with the 3 on 1 offense.

Carlos: "Natalia's down… oh god, Natalia's down…"

Ethan: "Come on, Sandra! You got this!"

Madison and Angelica pick Sandra up and look towards Liberty Belle, who backs up to the other side of the ring ready to strike. However, Sandra begins to recover, shaking her arm out of the grasp of Madison and driving an elbow into the head of Madison. Madison stumbles back as Sandra drives a forearm smash into the head of Angelica. Sandra stumbles back towards the ropes, springboarding off the 2nd rope only to eat a sucker punch by Liberty Belle! Sandra collapses back down to the floor as Liberty Belle climbs on top of Sandra, throwing hooks into the sides of Sandra's head as Madison begins to kick at the body of Sandra and Angelica rolls out of the ring to beat down Natalia some more. Suddenly Madison is grabbed from behind and hit with a snap dragon suplex from Sakura. Liberty Belle stops beating down Sandra and charges at Sakura only for the idol to duck it and run towards the ropes. She bounces off of them and hits Liberty Belle with a spear. Sakura stands up and turns around before getting caught with a disaster kick from Angelica.

Carlos: "Sakura's down too… it's 3 on 1. Sandra needs to pull clutch here…"

Ethan: "No… no, no, no… the referee better switch the decision. They just can't win. They can't."

Carlos: "It might just happen, Ethan…"

Angelica grabs Sakura and throws her out of the ring before turning back to Sandra. She picks up Sandra and walks backwards into the nearest corner before climbing up to the top rope while holding Sandra. Angelica goes for a powerbomb but Sandra gets out of Angelica's grip and fully stands back up. Sandra gives Angelica some stiff forearm strikes. Sandra holds Angelica on the top rope, looking to land an avalanche hurricanrana, but Madison comes in from the outside, driving blows into the back of Sandra. Angelica is given enough time to recover as she adjusts herself on the top, grabbing Sandra's head and picking her up onto the top rope as well. She drives a blow into the back of Sandra, before looking down at the mat below. She then leaps off, landing an avalanche swinging neckbreaker onto Sandra!

Carlos: "It's over…"

Angelica rolls to the outside as Madison climbs to the top rope, landing a splash onto Sandra to do more damage. Madison rolls off Sandra as she looks towards Liberty Belle, who is recovering in the ring. Liberty Belle nods, moving to the corner and beginning the climb. She makes it to the middle rope, before looking around in the crowd. She does a salute to the crowd before turning away from Sandra and jumping up to the top rope.

Carlos: "For fucks sake… this can't be real."

Ethan: "Dammit… Wait… Look!"

Liberty Belle, just moments away from hitting the moonsault onto Sandra, is stopped when Natalia & Sakura run in from the outside and stop Liberty Belle, Sakura grabbing her legs while Natalia attempts a poisonrana but Liberty Belle grabs onto her legs to stop her from getting the flip in. Angelica recovers in the ring and Madison slides in, rushing to the corner and sitting Sakura on her shoulders in an electric chair hold. Sandra gets to her feet in an attempt to help, but Angelica stops her, but momentum on the poisonrana from Natalia causes the whole tower to collapse, Sandra shoving Angelica into the horde and rushing to a corner to evade it.

Ethan: "MAMMA MIA!"

Carlos: "Holy shit! Wait… Sandra's still up! Holy shit, she's still up! They have this in the bag!"

Then after everything settles, Sandra grabs Liberty Belle and drags her into position before climbing the top rope. She takes a deep breath, before leaping upwards, twisting her body into a devastating Phoenix Splash! 1...2...3!

Carlos: "BIRDS OF FLAMES AND SAKURA YUKI WIN!"

Ethan: "YES! Hug me, boo!"

Ring Announcer: "Here are your winners, Sakura Yuri, Natalia Rodriguez, and Sandra Blaze!"

_Sandra sits on the ring and breathes heavily while taking it all in. Sakura and Natalia slowly stand back up and walk over to her. Sandra finally stands and she hugs her teammates. They raise their arms in the air and the crowd cheers. Then they get out of the ring and high five fans as they walk to the back._

Carlos: "They really brought it back… what a good way to end Fallout."

Ethan: "Though, I've gotten news from Crystal, Cookie was taken to a medical facility. We're hoping she's alright. We're praying for you, girl."

Carlos: "But anyways, enough of the depressing stuff. BLOW Fallout comes to a close. Now, we are on the road to Breastlemania… well, technically Rumble Roses… but still."

Ethan: "We'll see you in a few days on BLOW, where we witness the fallout… of Fallout. Wait, did I just make a pun?"

Carlos: "...That's it. Dog pen time."

Ethan: "Wait, what?"

Carlos: "Dog. Pen. Time."

Ethan: "Please no, not the dog pen!"

_Carlos stands up, grabbing Ethan by the ear as he stands up, taking off his headset. However, he grabs the headset real quick and brings the mic to his face._

Carlos: "For now, we'll see you later. Now, come on Ethan."

_Carlos pulls Ethan out of the chair as him and Ethan walk away, the trademark popping up and the show fading to black._

**A/N: The mid season finale is finally completed. What did you think of this show? What did you think of season 1 of BLOW up to this point? Let me know this and more in the reviews. See you all in the next episode of BLOW where the road to Breatlemania begins.**


End file.
